


catching up to you

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A pair they make [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Developing Relationship, First Meeting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jounin, M/M, Male/Male, cuteness, genma whumpage, graphic oral sex, ninja related violence, protective anbu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: UPDATED: Did my best to do some tweaks to the writing. story is the same, just tried to make it easier to read and fixed typos and what not.while returning from a mission, genma is attacked by enemy ninja intent on retrieving the scroll he has. the jounin takes quite the beating before a nearby anbu squad comes upon him and his attackers. upon waking from his injuries genma meets an anbu with a hawk mask,the cocky smart assed jounin slowly burrows his way into the man's heart and the pair begin to grow closer. they have to deal with the consequences of hawk being an anbu and genma being a jounin. the biggest hurdle, genma's not allowed to know hawk's true identity. still the two persist in seeing one another and despite not knowing who is beneath the mask, genma falls in love with his anbu.





	1. running blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonDesdichard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonDesdichard/gifts).



> and i'm back. so this piece is COMPLETELY LeonDesdichard's fault. they asked me to consider writing a piece about genma and raidou and it stuck...curse you. i wrote this in four days and oh my god was it a beast. i wrote over a third of it in one day! completely LeonDesdichard's fault, i had other stories to work on, but nooooo you had to spark my muse. so here you are, i hope you like it. I think it turned out quite well and i have to say that i did my best to tie this in with Truth. its pretty much a prequel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while returning from a mission, genma is attacked by enemy ninja intent on retrieving the scroll he has. the jounin takes quite the beating before a nearby anbu squad comes upon him and his attackers. upon waking from his injuries genma meets an anbu with a hawk mask,the cocky smart assed jounin slowly burrows his way into the man's heart and the pair begin to grow closer. they have to deal with the consequences of hawk being an anbu and genma being a jounin. the biggest hurdle, genma's not allowed to know hawk's true identity. still the two persist in seeing one another and despite not knowing who is beneath the mask, genma falls in love with his anbu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I'm going back through the entire story and just fixing things. The story is exactly the same, the only thing I'm changing is the punctuation and what not. Just trying to make the story easier to read as some people expressed issues with how I was writing things.
> 
> For LeonDesdichard.
> 
> and i'm back. so this piece is COMPLETELY LeonDesdichard's fault. they asked me to consider writing a piece about genma and raidou and it stuck...curse you. i wrote this in four days and oh my god was it a beast. i wrote over a third of it in one day! completely LeonDesdichard's fault, i had other stories to work on, but nooooo you had to spark my muse. so here you are, i hope you like it. I think it turned out quite well and i have to say that i did my best to tie this in with Truth. its pretty much a prequel.

    He was pretty sure this day couldn’t get any worse, of course it always seemed that the moment you thought that, that the universe decides to prove you wrong. Hence how he found himself currently in a shit storm situation. Namely being hunkered down beside a tree, weapons in hand ready to fight to the death. It was the shinobi way after all and he’d be damned if he let the enemy get the upper hand over him. He wasn’t going to disappoint his hokage or his village.

    Taking a slow deep breath, he peered around the tree trunk he had hunkered behind and silently swore to himself. The enemy nin’s were nearby and were still searching for him. Tucking himself back behind the tree he glanced down to the scroll peeking out of the top of his vest. Seeing that it was safe at least for now, he tilted his head back and let it thunk against the tree, staring up through the thick branches to see the barest glimmers of sunlight and blue sky.       

      Letting out a shaky exhale, he prepared himself for what he knew he had to do. Zipping the top of his armored vest more to help conceal and protect the vital scroll he carried than himself,he rose from his hiding spot. Readying his weapons the jounin prepared himself mentally. With a nod to himself, he twisted around the tree trunk and made a break for it. He wasn’t at all surprised when the enemy nin locked onto him, the sounds of them giving chase was mostly ignored. His brain focusing on the sounds of their weapons that hit the tree’s he was darting around.

    He grimaced when a stray kunai nicked his leg, it didn’t slow him down though. the trailing sensation of his own blood was forgotten as he dived around another tree just in time to avoid another volley of weapons that would have surely ended the game of cat and mouse he found himself in. With nothing to lose he spun around and launched his own weapons, knowing that they would be dodged. Still his brain argued that he might get lucky, he scoffed to himself as he took off running once more. He needed to get across the border. It wouldn’t guarantee him anything, but if he was going to die he would prefer it be in his own country's land. At least then someone might find and bring his corpse back home.

    Smirking to himself, he dodged around a large boulder by doing a handstand. The clang of the metal weapons hitting stone rang throughout the forest. It was just a little further. Soon he’d be back in fire country and at the very least he’d be brought home. It was obvious he wasn’t going to out maneuver the men chasing him, he was outnumbered and tiring fast from his lengthy journey. His only hope was that they might take into consideration the dangers of crossing into another shinobi villages territory. It was a slim safety net, but at this point it was all he had.

    Panting, the sweat pouring down his face he pressed on, ignoring the distracting sensation of the warm liquid pouring off of him. All he could do was grunt when a senbon pierced his shoulder. The sharp projectile being launched at such a velocity as to actually go all the way through him. He stumbled a bit before catching his feet and pressing onward. Stopping to attend to the non fatal injury would be foolhardy and as screwed as he already was, he had no intention of making their job any easier when it came to killing him. Gritting his teeth at the searing pain the metal instrument had left behind, he forced himself to tune out the radiating sensations of his burning nerve endings. He was well aware of the dangers of becoming injured by your enemy.

    His eyes widened when he finally caught sight of the first sign of the border. He was almost there, the small tower like structures made of stone, decorated in the konoha leaf symbol beckoning him forward. Just a little ways off now and he’d at least be in familiar territory. He gasped when the sudden flaring of pain from his side told him he had let his distraction at seeing the towers make him easy prey. The momentary slip of judgment causing him to run in a straight movement instead of zigzagging through the forest to avoid the weapons being thrown his way. He crashed into a tree and fell to his knees. His head bolting upright almost immediately to see the towers looming just ahead.

    Gritting his teeth, he sprung to his feet once more. Stumbling a few paces before managing to orient himself again. His pace slower now that the blade in his side radiated fire up his weakening body. He made sure to return to a more sporadic pattern in his running in the attempt to avoid any more injuries on his enemies behalf. The towers got closer and closer before finally he made it across the invisible line that marked the separation between konoha’s land and the neighboring shinobi territory. He stumbled up against a tree, having nothing left to use in his attempt to escape. Twisting around he glared hotly as his enemies caught up to him. His hand coming to brace his injured side, the warmth of his own blood coating his fingers as the five ninja smirked at him. They knew that they had the upper hand now.

“Finally decided to give up?”

He snorted in reply. “Was kinda hoping you’d all drop dead first.”

The ninja chuckled at his smart ass reply. Swallowing he did his best to lie through his teeth.

“You realize that if you cross there, you're on konoha territory.”

The ninja smirked back at him obviously unfazed by his attempts to threaten them.

“Don’t see any other leaf nins here to help you out. Seems to us that your on your own. Not like anyone will know who took you out.”

Gritting his teeth he nodded his head.

“True...Seems pretty stupid to be fighting over scraps of paper though.”

The ninja glanced to each other before laughing.

“Retrieving the scroll is just a bonus, getting to gut a leaf nin, now that’s the real prize.”

Glaring hotly at the man who had crossed the threshold of the konoha border, he called out.

“You might get the scroll back, hell you’ll probably even kill me...But konoha won't take this lying down. Eventually, you're going to have to answer to them.”

The men scoffed as they came to stand beside their leader, only a few scant paces before him.

“We’ll take our chances.”

His hand tightened on his side as he gritted his teeth. Not about to go down without a fight, he shook his head at them.

“Have it your way then.” He huffed laboriously.

    A moment later he threw the last of his kunai, lunging forward towards the leader in a haphazard manner, his favorite weapon in hand. The man dodged his first punch, but didn’t avoid his true purpose. The senbon clenched in between his fingers was driven home by his fist. The metal biting into him just as much as it did the enemy ninja whose eyes widened at the sudden pain in his chest. Smirking he yanked his hand back, showing the glinting metal that dripped red. the leader gasped as he stumbled backwards, his friends nervously stepped away as their leader fell backwards to the ground. The man clutched his chest, the small wound the senbon had made seemed harmless, but to the well trained it was obvious. The single blow had pierced his aorta and he was presently bleeding out internally. Blood had already come up his esophagus and was spilling from his lips.            

Grinning at the shocked men as they looked on in horror, he took the opportunity to launch himself after the next closest ninja. The man twisted away, his own fist crashing down onto him in retaliation for his poor attempt at an attack. Grunting as he slammed into the ground, he panted, his fingers still clenched around the senbon. His last line of defense. Twisting about as he tried to get up onto his hands and knees, desperate to not be in such a prone position. He grunted and gasped as he was kicked in the ribs by the same ninja he had just foolishly tried to attack. He coughed as his body was thrown to the side by the heavy blow. His arm going to his tender chest, his other hand refusing to release his senbon.

    Glaring up through the wavering vision of his pain filled body he gritted his teeth as the other ninja circled him. He gave a short laugh as he realized what was about to happen. They were going to gang up on him and instead of a clean death they’d beat him until something in his body caved to their blows. It wasn’t a nice way to go by any means.

“cowards.” He whispered through gritted teeth.

    The first blow caused the fire in his already present wounds to flare to life once more. He grunted as he was slammed onto the ground as blow after blow rained down on him. His hands clenched, one around his body in a vain attempt to stave off more abuse and the other around his last weapon. It was useless now, clutched in his bloody fist. The blows raining down on him preventing him from being able to rise and fight back. Each kick and punch forcing more pain into his already overtaxed body, he coughed and grunted through the many blows. He could taste blood in his mouth and wondered what the possibility was of bleeding internally to death. They were probably good since one of his enemies seemed intent on kicking his kidneys.

    His vision was going Grey, blotches of light danced before him as the pain of his enemies blows forced his body to go beyond even its own limits of accepting pain. He huffed out a pain filled breath, blood staining his teeth. The faintest of shadows beyond his blurring vision had him wondering why the tree’s were moving in such a weird pattern. A moment before the darkness took him he realized that it wasn’t the tree’s he had seen move. It was more ninja. A faint smirk came to his bloody lips. Whether or not they were friendly, he found it amusing that someone should arrive in time to see him beaten to death by this horde of no talent shinobi. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him. He didn’t care what happened now, the pain was just too much.

 

*******************************

 

    Lounging in the tree branches with his team, Raidou glanced about. They were guarding a section of the border because of the recent movements of the neighboring shinobi villages. Their hokage didn’t trust the rock nin as far as they could throw them so him and his team had been dispatched to an area where the rock nins had been sighted. Glancing down he snorted at the sight of one of his teammates losing at yet another hand of cards. The latter just shaking his head behind his ANBU mask.

“You’d think he wouldn’t be able to beat you with your mask on.”

The perturbed ANBU glanced up to Raidou and flipped him off. Chuckling Raidou glanced to the other man who was chuckling.

“Mah don’t be so upset, you know I used to run a gambling ring in my day.”

His defeated opponent snorted.

“bullshit.”

More laughter followed by the winner as he took his winnings. Shaking his head Raidou glanced out over the treetops.

“Anything?”

Twisting his masked face to the side he took in his ‘sleeping’ teammate.

“Nothing so far. It's too quiet.”

She nodded. “You think they’re up to something.”

“Aren’t they always.”

Came the muttered reply from below them. The woman glanced down at the two men playing cards before responding.

“They have behaving for a few weeks now, the hokage is thinking of pulling us back.”

That caught the team's attention. The woman was the second in command of their group. Their captain having gone on a short round of their base camp for security purposes.

“Is he going too?”

She shrugged as she let herself fall to the ground beside her teammates. Leaving Raidou up in the tree alone, well aware that he would be able to hear her.

“We don’t know yet. The other teams that are scattered about haven’t reported anything either. He’s beginning to think that the show of force was enough to dissuade the rock nins from tempting fate with us.”

    The two men nodded their heads. It was true having groups of ANBU around your borders did tend to make your enemies think twice about causing trouble.

“Well either way, if the rock nins try anything we’ll deal with them.”

The woman snorted. “Yes, but it would be best if we know they’re coming instead of being unprepared for a surprise attack.”

The man tilted his head a bit before shrugging.

“Mah I think we could take them.”

The winner of the card game shook his head at his teammate.

“And that’s why I win at cards.”

    Raidou snorted in amusement as the younger of the two made a displeased noise and started to argue against the man’s theory. Shaking his head Raidou glanced once more out over the canopy of trees and tilted his head. Off in the distance was a cloud of smoke. No, it wasn’t smoke it was dust. Frowning behind his mask he gave a small whistle to garner his teammates attention. At once they fell silent.

“What is it?”

“Dust”

“Dust?”

Nodding Raidou sat up straighter on his tree branch.

“Like dust storm or like fighting caused dust plumes?”

Raidou peered out at the cloud of dust, the way it moved and displaced the area around it.

“Battle.”

The others nodded before leaping up into the tree to take a look for themselves. The second in command sighed.

“It's beyond our border.”

“Yeah, but if they head this way...”

“We have to wait and see.”

    The others hunkered down, watching along side Raidou to see what the plumes of dust would do. In the end they dissipated, whatever having disturbed the earth in the first place having been resolved in one way or another.

“Short fight.”

Raidou inclined his head.

“Yes...Not much of one if that was all it stirred up.”

The team collectively glanced to a neighboring tree when their captain leaped through the forest. He braced himself before nodding to them.

“You’ve seen the dust clouds?”

They nodded.

“Hear anything out there?”

The second in command asked. The captain righted himself and peered out towards where the last of the cloud of dust was dispersing.

“There was the sounds of weapons, no jutsu though.”

The team was quiet, waiting to hear what their captain wanted them to do. At first he remained silent, staring out into the forest. Turning to face his team the man said.

“We go to the border, make sure no one is trying to slip across.”

    The group nodded and quickly fell in line with their captain. Leaping through the tree branches towards their part of the border. As they drew closer their captain asked.

“Who won the card game?”

A groan came from the youngest of them causing their captain to chuckle behind his boar mask. The ANBU wearing a lizard mask chuckled before informing his captain.

“He thinks he can bluff with his mask on.”

    Shaking his head the captain glanced over his shoulder to the youngest of their team, the ANBU was wearing a hyena mask and was refusing to look his way. No doubt sensing that he was about to be teased.

“You’ve still got a lot to learn if you think you can pull one over on him just because you're wearing masks.”

The hyena masked ANBU sighed before muttering. “Hai.”

    Chuckling the group continued the journey through the forest, letting the embarrassing matter of the card game drop. It was the sudden clang of a weapon hitting stone off in the distance that had them slowing to a stop. They listened, silent and intent on discovering where the fighting was coming from. More noise off in the distance, near their border. Frowning boar ordered.

“We approach silently, don’t reveal yourselves until we know what’s going on.”

The group nodded silently to their captain before taking off after him. All of them wondering just what they would find at the border.

 

*********************************

 

    The journey towards the border took little time, but as they drew closer and closer the sounds of weapons died down. Knowing that they would be coming to the end of whatever battle had been taking place they prepared themselves to have to deal with enemy nin. Coming through the last line of trees before the towers marking the beginning of their territory, the ANBU stopped dead in their tracks.

    A group of rock nin were kicking and punching a downed man, a few feet away lay a dead rock nin, his chest covered in his own blood. Glancing towards the still mobile rock nin’s the ANBU tensed upon seeing the familiar crest of their village on the fallen nin. Without needing to order it, the captain lead his team into the fray. They didn’t know if their comrade was still alive or not, but no matter the outcome the rock nins weren’t about to get away with this. They descended upon the men, their weapons glinting through the air. Silent as they struck down the unaware ninja. The rock nin put up a token resistance, but were no match for the ANBU squad. One by one they fell and at last the ANBU squad was able to move towards their fallen comrade. The threats neutralized, walking towards the fallen man they frowned beneath their masks.

    The jounin before them was semi curled in the fetal position, no doubt his body's attempt to stave off permanent damage. Kneeling down beside the jounin the boar ANBU let his fingers find purchase on the man’s neck. Searching for any sign of life in the prone form. At first there was nothing, about to call it the boar ANBU paused and tilted his head. A moment later he nodded and spoke.

“He’s alive.”

    The squad sighed in relief. No one wished to see a comrade fall, even if they didn’t know them personally. They were all leaf ninja and their dedication to the village made them all family. When his second in command came to kneel on the other side of the jounin’s still form she glanced to him.

“What do we do? Were not supposed to leave the area, but he needs treatment.”

    Her hands gently moved the man’s lax hand out of the way to show a deep wound in the man’s side. The blood having soaked through the man’s vest. Shaking his head the boar ANBU replied.

“We take him back to camp. If he can make it through the night we can arrange from some one to take him back to konoha.”

    Knowing it was the best they could do for the jounin, the squad didn’t argue. Instead they nodded and moved forward to help in positioning the jounin in a better way so as to be able to address his wounds. Their second in command tilted her head beneath her bull mask, her hands coming to the top of the jounin’s flak jacket. She yanked the zipper down and made a noise as the hidden scroll was exposed. Pulling it free she held it up for her teammates to see.

“Seems like this attack wasn’t just because their assholes.”

    The others nodded as she easily undid the bindings on the scroll. Opening it she read the first couple lines before shaking her head. She re-rolled the scroll before tucking it away in one of her pouches. With it secured she glanced down to the jounin.

“Seems our friend here is good at infiltrating.This is high level stuff.”

“And he managed to make it all the way back here.”

The lizard masked ANBU whistled impressed at the jounin’s abilities. Smirking the captain of the team brought them back to the task at hand.

“Two of you bring him to camp and see what you can do for him. The rest of us will deal with the bodies.”

    Being the strongest, Raidou didn’t even bat an eye before he was gently maneuvering the injured jounin onto his back. Carefully supporting the man’s limp frame before nodding to the youngest of their team. Although inexperienced compared to the rest of them, the man had the most comprehensive knowledge about healing. The hyena masked man nodded and started back towards their camp, Raidou only a few steps behind him with his burden. The ANBU captain watched them go before turning to glance at the enemies they had dispatched.

“Search them for anything else of importance. We’ll burn them afterwards.”

The ANBU nodded and made to follow their captain's orders.

 

******************************

 

    Raidou knelt down and allowed his teammate to help pull the injured jounin from his back. They situated the man on one of their bedrolls. Pulling a kunai out of his pouch, Raidou began to cut the man’s ruined clothing off while his teammate gathered their medical supplies. The vest was ruined so he felt no remorse for cutting the sides and sliding it from beneath the man. The shirt underneath was likewise stained with the jounin’s blood. Shaking his head, Raidou gently lifted the edge of it and sliced it apart. Lifting the man’s arms to pull them free. With his task done he turned and watched as his teammate brought over a small bowl with water and a rag, their small box of medical supplies being settled by his knee as he gazed at the wounded jounin. The hyena masked ANBU shook his head.

“He’s a mess.”

Nodding Raidou trailed his fingers around the man’s injured shoulder, testing to see if the bone was broken or not. He smirked when he found it to be intact.

“Just a puncture. Nothing’s broken.”

His teammate nodded his head.

“Lucky bastard then, how fast that was going to do that.”

    He waved at the torn tissue that has been splayed out from the force of the senbon. Raidou nodded his head and accepted the pads of gauze from his teammate, pressing down on the wound to soak up the blood that was flowing freely. He glanced down to his teammate as the man examined the much larger wound on the man’s side.

“How deep?”

Sighing the hyena masked man tutted.

“Well it didn’t get any arteries...I think he’ll be okay.”

    Smirking beneath his mask, Raidou glanced up to the bruised and bloody face of the jounin. The man’s mouth was covered in his own blood, no doubt from him coughing as he was being punched and kicked. Frowning he turned and asked.

“Internal injuries?”

His teammate shrugged. “No clue man, I’m not a med nin, outside trauma I can do. Inside not so much.”

Sighing Raidou nodded.

“With his bruising though...Doesn’t look all that good.”

Looking up to each other, Raidou was surprised when the younger man admitted.

“If he’s not bleeding internally I’d be surprised.”

Grunting in a disgruntled way upon hearing the news he looked back towards the youthful face of the jounin.

“Will he make it overnight though?”

The hyena masked man shook his head.

“No clue man, that’s up to him. With how hard he was fighting those assholes...He might just have the balls to make it.”

    Smirking beneath his mask, Raidou couldn’t help but think back to the sight of the downed jounin. His hand still clutching the bloody senbon he’d used to kill the rock hin. Looking down to the man’s hand he frowned beneath his mask. The senbon was still there, clutched tightly in the jounin’s fist. With all the jostling the man had endured while they transported him, the jounin should have dropped it.               

  Reaching out he gently uncurled the man’s fist only to wince at the sight of the senbon piercing the jounin’s own hand. he’d no doubt taken the pain in a last ditch effort to kill his opponent. Being as gentle as he could, Raidou pulled the senbon free of the man’s bloody fist. The senbon was coated in blood, leaving none of the Grey steel in sight. Shaking his head Raidou placed the senbon in one of his pouches before turning back to help his teammate in his attempts to stop the bleeding of the man’s wounds.

    Raidou bandaged the jounin’s bloody hand after cleaning it with water. The deep puncture from the senbon was the only real injury on his hand, so with a little gauze the small injury was taken care of. Raidou moved onto the jounin’s shoulder while his teammate took up the task of caring for the man’s larger injury on his side. The through and through senbon injury made Raidou have to shift the jounin to get both sides. Cleaning the wound thoroughly before applying some salve to help stave off infection, he bandaged the man’s shoulder by wrapping the gauze pads he’d applied over both openings of the wound with a roll of gauze wrapped around the man’s shoulder and armpit. With that taken care of he turned his attention back to his teammate and watched as the younger man stitched the wound meticulously.

    He smirked beneath his mask and not for the first time wondered why the man hadn’t become a med nin. He was obviously adept at it. Hearing movement out in the forest, Raidou stood. Prepared to defend not only his teammate and himself, but their fallen comrade. He sighed in relief and allowed his body to relax when his captain the other members of his team came through. They nodded to him as they approached.

“How is he?”

“Alive”

Nodding his head the captain knelt down beside Raidou as the man crouched once more.

“Find anything?”

He asked curiously, his captain sighed.

“Not much. Just the scroll he was carrying and few bits and pieces of half scribbled notes.”

Raidou snorted. “And the scroll?”

Raidou raised his head to stare at their second in command when the bull ANBU replied to his question.

“Where ever he retrieved it from, its high profile stuff. I’m surprised they sent a jounin after it. Let alone one on their own.”

Raidou inclined his head.

“Are we sure he was alone?”

    There was a stony silence as they all took in the possibility that the man had lost his teammates in his attempts to get back to their village. After a tense pause hyena dared to ask.

“How high profile?”

“Its incriminating to say the least. I didn’t read the whole thing, there’s no point. Its up to the hokage to decide what its useful for.”

She glanced down to the jounin.

“One things for sure, the kids got balls if he managed to steal this and get all the way back here all on his own.”

Raidou smirked beneath his mask. It was rare for the stubborn woman to praise someone.

“All done.”

The group chuckled at the chipper reply from their youngest. The man was blushing, but thankfully his mask covered it.

“Think he’ll make it overnight?”

The hyena clad ANBU sighed before motioning to the darkening bruises across the jounin’s form.

“Like I told hawk, if he isn’t bleeding internally I’d be surprised. The wounds we cared for are superficial at best. If he’s strong he’ll make it.”

Nodding their captain rose and effortlessly summoned one of their messenger birds that were waiting in the nearby tree’s. He tied a note to its leg before telling it.

“Be swift, our ally needs help.”

    He launched the bird into the air and watched it take flight. Heading to the nearest outpost. With any luck the guards there would be able to take over caring for the jounin and see him back to konoha. Twisting about the captain shook his head.

“All we can do now is wait.”

    The others nodded their heads. hyena brought out a spare blanket of theirs and lightly draped it over the injured jounin in an attempt to make the man more comfortable. With nothing else to do, they found their places around the camp. Each glancing to the jounin from time to time to see if there was any change.

    Like most ANBU squads they took turns in securing the perimeter of their camp. As the sun began to set, they figured their guard schedule. It wasn’t long after the sun had fallen beneath the hills, the sky an angry red above them all that the jounin in their care groaned. Alert in an instant, the ANBU converged around him. boar gently laid a gloved hand on the man’s uninjured shoulder.

“Easy, you're safe.”

The jounin twisted his head about a bit before falling still once more. Frowning beneath his mask, he looked up to his subordinates.

“If he wakes we need to keep him a still as possible, if he is bleeding internally he could make it worse by moving.”

The others nodded their heads before glancing back to the jounin as he groaned again. His head slumping to the side towards their captain.

“Can you hear me?”

They saw the man’s face scrunch up a bit before falling lax once more.

“Rest, your safe now. Your with comrades.”

The jounin didn’t seem all that aware of what was being said as a moment later he groaned again and twisted his head back the other way. Sighing boar removed his hand from the jounin’s shoulder.

“All we can do is keep him as comfortable as possible. Let him rest.”

Glancing towards lizard he nodded.

“Go and do your rounds.”

    The man sighed, but nodded. Like the rest of his squad he wanted to be around when and if the jounin regained consciousness. Still he did have orders to fulfill. He waved at his team before making his way into the forest to check their perimeter as ordered. Nodding as lizard stalked off, boar rose to his feet. Peering down at the jounin a moment longer before regarding hyena.

“Make sure his wounds aren’t agitated by his movements, if we can stave off infection we need to try.”

Hyena sighed before remarking.

“I already stitched up his side captain, there’s nothing more to be done. Like you said, we make him comfortable and wait.”

Their captain glanced back towards the jounin in their care before questioning.

“Do we have anything for pain?”

“No.”

    Sighing their captain nodded his head and moved off to speak with his second in command. Leaving hyena and hawk to watch over the jounin. Raidou glanced over his shoulder to see boar and bull talking a few paces away.

“What’s that about?”

Came the whispered question, looking back towards his teammate Raidou shrugged.

“Who knows.”

Hyena sighed before remarking.

“Isn’t it odd that he would ask about pain killers? We never carry stuff like that.”

Raidou considered that a moment before telling his teammate.

“He is a jounin, he’s not accustomed to pain like us. His pain tolerance would be much lower than ours because he hasn’t undergone torture training. Without that kind of training he could go into shock.”

Hyena glanced down at the jounin before nodding.

“True...But even if we had painkillers it's not like that would help if he’s bleeding out from the inside.”

Raidou frowned beneath his mask. Hyena was still learning and so Raidou took it upon himself to educate the man.

“If you were dying and there was nothing to be done, wouldn’t you rather be comfortable and in the least amount of pain? He is not asking for painkillers because he hopes to extend the man’s life by preventing shock hyena. He’s asking in case there is nothing to be done.”

Hyena tilted his head a bit before nodding.

“I see.”

    Raidou nodded his head at the younger ANBU, inwardly glad that the man had apparently taken his words to heart. They both glanced up when lizard returned he gave them a look, silently asking if anything had happened while he was away. They both shook their heads, the man shrugged before coming to join them. Glancing to hyena he dared to ask.

“Fancy a game?”

The man snorted. “I’ve lost enough today I think.”

Raidou and lizard chuckled at the man’s sour tone.

“Now now, who knows you might win it back.”

Hyena snorted. “And I might lose more. Knowing you, I will.”

Chuckling lizard nodded his head before turning to ask hawk, Raidou cut the man off before he could even speak.

“Not going to happen.”

Huffing, lizard threw his hands across his chest and glowered to the both of his teammates for refusing him. Smirking beneath his mask, Raidou dared to taunt the man.

“Perhaps the captain or bull would play with you?”

Lizard snorted. “She threatened to eviscerate me if I asked again.”

Both hyena and hawk snorted before hyena reminded him.

“She only threatened that because you wanted to play strip poker.”

Smirking beneath his mask lizard tilted his head.

“And what a game it would have been.”

The men rolled their eyes at their teammate.

“What game?”

The men glanced over as their captain and second in command came over to rejoin them. Smirking hyena piped up.

“Lizard wants to play strip poker with yo--Owww.”

    He pulled back as he was pinched roughly. Raidou shook his head at lizards attempt to silence their teammate. By the glower he was receiving it was obvious bull knew what he had been about to say.

“Honestly, can’t you just find some village girl to torment?”

Lizard sighed. “Alas, none will have me.”

The group snorted collectively at the man’s dramatics.

“Well then I guess you're going to have to enjoy your own hand until you find someone who will.”

The men snorted in mirth at the woman’s sharp retort. Lizard sighed.

“Fine fine...When we return home I’ll go in searching of my one true love.”

Bull snorted and said something under her breath that only their captain caught by the half chuckle the man let out.

“How was the perimeter?”

He finally managed to ask, lizard shook his head.

“Nothing’s out there, not even a whisper of other rock nin.”

Their captain seemed pleased to hear that, the threat of more rock nin coming to find their lost teammates was a possibility.

“Well if we’re alone we should take the time to rest up, who knows if they’ll send someone out looking for them or the scroll.”

    The others nodded and dispersed to their own area’s in camp. Raidou remained only a few feet from the jounin they had retrieved, hyena a few feet away on the other side of the man as well. The group settled in and with a nod from their captain who was taking first watch, they fell asleep.


	2. a way with words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raidou and his team tend the injured genma in their base camp. the jounin wakes for the first time and gets to meet an anbu up close and personal. that doesn't prevent the jounin from running his mouth however and as amused as it makes raidou, the anbu knows that the man is in considerable pain. they need to get him back to konoha, the only problem is that their messenger bird to a nearby outpost hasn't returned. now they have to decide what to do, all while keeping the sarcastic jounin alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter folks. I love that you guys have returned to see what happens in this story, a lot of you were from my previous story Truth. this is kinda a prequel, i tried to tie it in as best as i could so look for the little hints that come up in the later chapters. we finally get to have genma interact with raidou in this chapter, which was so much fun to play with.
> 
> thanks again for all your lovely comments and please feel free to keep writing me. i love hearing from you guys and learning what you think about the stories progression.

Raidou became alert almost instantly, his ANBU training kicking into gear when there was a scuffling. Not the tell tale sounds of his teammates shifting in sleep that his brain could ignore, but the sounds of someone thrashing. Cursing soon followed along with other movement and the ANBU came awake in time to see lizard helping hyena to pin the the injured jounin as he thrashed against them. Frowning he rose and came forward, intent on helping them to restrain the struggling man.

“Calm down!”

Lizard cried out as he tried to get the man to lay still, the jounin grunted as he used his elbow to bash into hyena’s mask. Sending the younger ANBU crashing backwards at the shocking blow. Grunting as he took the brunt of the man’s struggles, lizard gave Raidou an appreciative look when the larger man appeared and grasped the jounin’s shoulders and pinned him down. Letting lizard take the man’s wrists and force them down as well. Effectively pinned minus his legs, the jounin panted.

“Calm down, we're not going to hurt you.”

The jounin groaned as he twisted his head from side to side in a weak attempt to throw them off. Scowling lizard glanced over to his captain as the man came to stand beside them.

“Is he running a fever?”

“Don’t know. Check my hands are full at the moment.”

Snorting their captain knelt down and after moving along with the struggling jounin, placed his hand on the man’s forehead. He frowned beneath his mask before pulling his hand back. Looking to hyena who had righted himself from the surprising blow to the face he called out.

“He’s running a good fever. We should try to get some fluids in him.”

Hyena snorted. “How? He’s not exactly wanting to cooperate with us captain.”

Chuckling their captain patted Raidou on the shoulder and the man nodded.

“He’ll show you how we do things in ANBU.”

Hyena tilted his head a bit, waiting to see what the hawk ANBU would do. Raidou glanced to him while he still held the jounin still.

“Get some water.”

Nodding hyena darted off to retrieve one of their canteens. He returned a moment later and nodded to Raidou. Smirking beneath his mask, Raidou glanced to lizard before stating.

“You want too?”

The man snorted. “Not my type.”

Chuckling Raidou shook his head in mirth before saying.

“Then brace his shoulders for me.”

Nodding lizard slowly maneuvered around to take over the position of forcing the jounin down by his shoulders. Raidou quickly moved around and straddled the man’s flailing body, mindful of the wound on his side, he placed just enough of his weight to keep the man’s hips on the ground before reaching for the canteen. Hyena watched eager to learn some new trick only to blink in shock as hawk removed his mask.

“What are you doing?!”

He hissed, nervously glancing to the jounin. Raidou smirked at him.

“He’s not going to remember shit, trust me.”

Unscrewing the canteen, he took a long pull of the water before handing the canteen back to hyena. Giving the younger ANBU a wry smile he leaned forward and grasped the back of the jounin’s head to better control him. With his hand in the man’s hair, Raidou pulled the man’s head back, arching his throat. The jounin groaned at the sudden force used against him, which Raidou took as his advantage.

Hyena watched with wide eyes as Raidou leaned forward and cemented their lips together, using his tongue to pry the man’s lips apart before slowly feeding the water into the jounin who was trying to move away from him. He gave the man no chance and instead held firm to the man’s head while using his other hand to gently stroke the man’s neck. Urging his body to reflexively swallow. It worked and after a few tense moments the jounin began to accept the water. Pulling back Raidou wiped his mouth before smirking at hyena.

“Not so hard is it?”

Hyena glanced from him to the jounin before sputtering.

“You-Yo...Really?”

Chuckling Raidou reached out and took the canteen once more. He took another deep pull of the cool water before handing it back to the still in shock hyena. Much like the first time, Raidou leaned forward across the jounin and with a little prompting managed to get his mouth open to start the slow transfer of water to the jounin. Unlike before the man was more willing to swallow and after he had finished giving him the mouthful of water, Raidou pulled back with a smirk on his face.

“You're enjoying that too much.”

Came the amused voice of lizard, glancing up to his teammate Raidou shrugged.

“Shame he won't remember.”

Hyena choked a bit behind his mask, earning him an amused look from Raidou and a snort from lizard.

“Chill kid, hawk fancies men, but he ain’t about to ravish the kid.”

Hyena nodded his head a bit stiffly. Smirking Raidou glanced down to the jounin he was still sitting astride. Reaching out a hand he felt the man’s forehead.

“Cold compress should help.”

Lizard nodded before motioning for hyena to go get what was needed. The younger ANBU did so, but was slow to do so as if caught in his own world. The pair watched him leave before lizard remarked.

“I think you broke him.”

Snorting Raidou glared at lizard before looking down to the jounin who twisted his head a bit and groaned. Raidou gently patted the man’s chest before swinging his legs over and getting off of the man. The jounin had calmed considerably since he’d been given water and lizard had lessened his hold on the man’s body as well. They both glanced up when hyena returned and laid a damp cloth on the man’s forehead. The jounin frowned and twisted his head about before sighing and falling still. Smirking Raidou nodded his head at the sight of the jounin calming. He replaced his mask before telling them.

“Go back to sleep, I can take watch now.”

Hyena gave him an odd look before nodding and moving off to his own sleeping space. Lizard patted him on the shoulder before moving away as well. Looking down to the jounin before him, Raidou couldn’t help but wonder who he was. Sighing he reclined himself against the nearby tree and watched over his team, letting his thoughts drift occasionally to the jounin who was tossing and turning a bit just beside him.

 

It was hours later that the jounin did anything to warrant Raidou’s attention. The sudden shifting of the man’s arm had Raidou’s head jerking about to see what had caused the noise. He frowned beneath his mask only to smile when he saw the man’s hand moving a bit. His fingers twitching in that familiar pattern all people had when slowly coming awake. Moving closer he watched as the man’s brow furrowed a bit, his mouth coming open as he panted and moaned. His head falling to the side once more before the barest of slits revealed his eyes. Smirking beneath his mask, Raidou remained still, not wanting to startle the fevered man.

The jounin’s brow stayed furrowed as his eyes slowly began to process his surroundings. The bare slits opening a bit more as the jounin tilted his head, he caught sight of Raidou and stilled. His body tensing only for him to groan and slam his eyes shut. Shaking his head Raidou whispered.

“Your safe, try and relax.”

The jounin gave the barest of nods before chapped lips were licked by the man’s tongue. His breathy voice stating.

“Please tell me you fucked them up.”

Chuckling Raidou leaned forward a bit as the jounin tried to place him easier by tilting his head. Preventing the man from moving himself as he move closer Raidou replied.

“They’re dead.”

The jounin had a faint tilt to his lips as he said.

“Awesome.”

Snorting he dared to ask. “How aware are you right now?”

“Hmm?”

Shaking his head Raidou was about to pull away and tell the man to rest some more, when the jounin asked.

“Am I naked?”

Snorting Raidou replied.

“No, we cut your vest and shirt off to tend to your wounds, you are still wearing your pants...Why would ask that?”

Confused as to why the man would think he was naked when he was obviously still wearing his pants, Raidou waited for an answer. The jounin tilted his head to the side as he let out a breathy sigh, his eyes sliding shut as he mumbled.

“Always end up naked.”

Raising a brow beneath his mask, Raidou watched as the jounin settled once more. Shaking his head Raidou re situated himself near the jounin, prepared to keep the man calm should he wake again.

 

*****************************

 

Raidou changed guard with his teammate a few hours later, informing them that the jounin had woke briefly, but was obviously disoriented. He returned to his own sleeping place and fell into a much needed slumber. When morning came and the sounds of his teammates moving about woke him, Raidou turned his head to glance at the jounin. He was asleep or unconscious. Tilting his head he glanced over to bull and asked.

“He wake again?”

She shook her head.

“No, moved around a bit, had to replace his cold compress a few times. He was pretty restless.”

Nodding Raidou rose from his spot and glanced about their makeshift camp. Their captain was gone, either attending to the call of mother nature or perhaps scouting for more enemy ninja. He twisted his head to the side when lizard approached him.

“We haven’t gotten a messenger bird back.”

The tone of voice was clear, something was wrong.

“Do you think the outpost was hit?”

Bull and hyena quickly joined them, bull taking the lead.

“We don’t know, the bird might have been attacked and not the outpost. All we can do is wait for boar to come back and see what he says. We can send another bird or make the trek out there ourselves.”

She glanced towards the downed jounin.

“Either way we need to find a way to get him back to the village.”

Hyena twisted about to stare at the jounin a moment.

“He’s stable, or at least stable right now. His fever’s not letting up, but its also not getting worse. I checked his wounds already, nothings infected so I’m beginning to wonder if one of those wounds was inflicted by a weapon laced with poison.”

The group were still as they listened to his theories.

“If it is poison there’s not much we can do for him.” Lizard remarked.

“Keep him hydrated and hope that it's not fatal.”

Bull replied with a sigh. The group nodded, none of them were happy to hear that they were powerless. Being ANBU gave one a certain amount of control over everything, having that stripped from them was disconcerting to say the least.

“Well hawk can always take care of watering the jounin.”

Hyena snickered a bit at lizards comment, Raidou shook his head at the men.

“He needed water.”

“Mmhmm and you didn’t even suggest any of the other methods we might have used to achieve the same thing.”

Raidou was glad that his mask hid the light flush to his cheeks as he was called out. The truth wasn’t that he had wanted to kiss the jounin, it was just that it was the quickest and easiest way to give the man water. The fact that he found the jounin attractive wasn’t an issue. He was trying to help a comrade. Glaring at his teammates he jerked his head towards hyena.

“Let the newbie try next time.”

Hyena jerked back at that before shaking his head.

“No way. Not happening. I’ll tend to his wounds you do the other stuff.”

He waved his hand in the air towards Raidou. Chuckling lizard commented.

“Mah are you scared of a little kiss?”

The glare he received from their youngest member made him guffaw in laughter. Sighing hyena glanced up to Raidou.

“Please.”

Smirking beneath his mask Raidou nodded.

“You handle his wounds, I’ll handle the rest.”

“Handle what?”

They turned to see their captain stride back into camp. Without missing a beat lizard piped up.

“We were just deciding who was going to water the jounin”

Their captain tipped his head back a bit.

“Water?”

Bull sighed.

“Ignore them. what did you find?”

He shook his head.

“No sign of the bird or any other activity around us. I sent another, but frankly we shouldn’t wait.”

He cast a haphazard glance to the jounin.

“He needs treatment and we don’t have the supplies to do much more than what we’ve already done.”

The group nodded, well aware that they weren’t stocked with supplies that would aid in healing. Their job was eliminating threats, not bandaging them up.

“When do we leave?”

Bull asked. Their captain tipped his head back to look up at the sky.

“We give the bird three hours. If it doesn’t return we move out.”

The group nodded and dispersed with their orders. Having been together long enough to not need them verbalized by the man. As he was setting his pack up, Raidou turned to stare at his captain as the man came to kneel beside him.

“Can you manage him?”

Raidou glanced over towards the ‘him’ his captain was talking about. The jounin was still out cold, turning back around he nodded.

“He’s not all that heavy.”

The man chuckled as he patted Raidou’s back.

“Good, cause we have quite the trek ahead of us if that bird doesn’t come back.”

Raidou nodded once more before returning to his pack. His captain left to attend to his own things. Once their things were put together they were forced to wait. An hour ticked by with no sign of a bird. A sudden cough had their attention though, the jounin was frowning as he tried to turn on his side to cough more. Hyena, lizard and hawk were at his side in an instant, trying to settle the man before he hurt himself.

The jounin threw out a solid punch when he felt hands on him, lizard easily dodged the blow before grasping the man’s wrist and pulling it down away from them. The jounin groaned as he struggled, his legs kicking a bit as hyena restrained his other arm and Raidou gently secured his shoulders down.

“Calm down, you're safe”

The jounin threw his head back against the ground causing them all to wince on his behalf. Lizard reached out and grabbed the discarded cold compress with his spare hand. He wiped the man’s sweaty brow even as he fought by twisting away. The jounin coughed again before groaning at the sensation pulling at his abused body. He slumped as the many hands continued to do what they wanted. Lizard swiped the cold cloth down the man’s brow and face, wiping his neck to help cool him.

“You're alright, just try and relax.”

The jounin coughed again as he twisted his head about, it crashed against Raidou’s knee, though it was obvious he wasn’t doing it on purpose. The jounin face was marred by his frown, his eyes sewn shut tightly as his mouth was agape and he let out little pants.

“Maybe we should poor some more water over him?”

The other two looked to hyena before lizard shook his head.

“Nah, he probably wouldn’t like that much. Plus the cold would probably be quite the shock to his system. Even with the fever, change in temperature like that is bad.”

Hyena nodded his head, he knew all of that, it was just the sight of a fellow leaf nin so despondent that had him offering up suggestions to try and make the man more comfortable. As lizard and hyena talked, Raidou focused on the jounin whose forehead was still pressed against his knee. The man hadn’t moved his head since their bodies had collided leaving Raidou to believe he was settling down once more. Lizard’s bathing of his body with the cold compress having helped the man’s overheated body. Raidou tilted his head when the barest of slits opened revealing the jounin’s eyes once more.

“Your safe.”

He spoke from beneath his mask, the jounin’s eyes swiveled to stare up at him from the corner of his eyes. The man panted a bit, not speaking back to the ANBU looming over him. Raidou figured the man wasn’t cognizant enough to realize what was really going on, but was proven wrong a moment later when the man’s hoarse voice asked.

“This some kind of kink for you?”

His teammates balked at the man’s random question, Raidou smirked beneath his mask.

“No, you were thrashing about.”

The jounin blinked up at him a moment before speaking again.

“Get off.”

Lizard and hyena both looked to Raidou as to what to do in this situation. Raidou ignored them as he asked.

“Are you going to behave?”

The jounin snorted a bit before wincing at his own action. Once he had settled again he replied tartly.

“With my track record, not likely.”

Chuckling at the man’s sass, Raidou nodded to his teammates and one by one they released the man. The jounin sighed as he adjusted himself a bit. He continued to stare up at Raidou from the corners of his eyes, too tired to shift his head to make staring at the man any easier.

“Where?”

He asked in breathy way. The ANBU seemed to relax when a normal question was asked.

“You made it just past the border.”

Hyena informed the jounin. The man snorted again, winced again and then sighed.

“No shit, saw the towers.”

Hyena balked a bit at the mans crass response. Most people were very polite when it came to interacting with ANBU.

“We’re at our base camp, not far from the border.”

Lizard replied with mirth in his voice. The jounin’s eyes glanced down towards him before saying.

“You guys couldn’t have showed up before they kicked the crap outta me?”

Lizard chuckled. “You didn’t make enough ruckus to catch our attention.”

The jounin sighed.

“Right...Next time I’ll try screaming.”

Shaking his head the lizard ANBU looked to hyena and said.

“Go fetch a canteen, we should get some water in him before he goes under again.”

The man nodded and rose to go and do just that, though he was waylaid by the jounins tart response.

“I’m not going under anything.”

Shaking his head lizard motioned for hyena to go. The man walked off leaving lizard and hawk with the jounin.

“Knowing that I’ll get a smart ass reply, I need to ask how you feel.”

The jounin huffed a bit before raising one of his hands to brace his side. The ANBU took notice of it, but said nothing.

“Like shit man...God what a lame ass question.”

Chuckling lizard peered up to his teammate who had remained silent throughout the conversation.

“You going to help give him water?”

Raidou snorted at the jibe.

“Go inform the captain he’s awake.”

Sighing lizard nodded and got up, walking away to go and find where their captain and second in command had wandered off too. Raidou glanced back down to the jounin and was surprised to see the man had shifted a bit to be staring straight up at him. He tilted his head in question, the jounin smirked a bit.

“Nice mask.”

Snorting at the jounin, he asked.

“What's your name?”

The jounin smile grew wider. “What's yours?”

Sighing Raidou replied.

“You can call me hawk.”

The jounin frowned a bit before saying.

“Strange name you got there hawk.”

Giving the man a glower at his smart ass remark to his designation, he was surprised when the jounin let out a breathy laugh. He groaned a moment later, his hand tightening on his chest. Raidou frowned at the movement.

“How bad is it?”

The jounin gave the barest of shakes of his head.

“Awesome, feels awesome.”

Snorting as the man was being obtuse to his questions he asked once more.

“What's your name?”

Sighing the jounin peered up into the eye slits of the mask. He gave a wry smirk before saying.

“Genma.”

Smirking beneath his mask Raidou nodded.

“Good, were you alone on your mission?”

The jounin nodded a bit.

“The scroll you carried was high profile.”

The jounin gave a wry look before stating sarcastically.

“Oh is that why they wanted to kill me, my bad I thought it was just a cultural faux pa.”

Sighing Raidou ignored the man’s attitude and asked.

“How long were you in their territory?”

“Does it matter? I’m not there anymore.”

Tilting his head a bit Raidou had to concede to the man’s point.

“You were after the scroll then and nothing else?”

Genma smirked. “Might have killed some people...But mostly the scroll.”

Smirking Raidou nodded.

“Right, sounds like a simple misunderstanding then.”

Genma huffed out a laugh at the man’s response before wincing.

“Damn it man, don’t make me laugh.”

Chuckling Raidou sat back on his heels some and patted the man’s uninjured shoulder.

“Don’t be a smart ass then.”

Genma gave him a look before commenting.

“Yeah good luck with that, hokages been on my ass about that.”

“Oh?”

Genma smirked. “It's classified.”

Snorting at the jounins sense of humor, he looked up when hyena returned with a canteen of water. Genma gave the ANBU a look before catching sight of the water.

“I don’t know what you plan to do with that, but sitting up is not happening.”

The ANBU snorted before looking to hawk.

“Well?”

Raidou sighed. “We don’t have much choice, he either sits up or-”

“I’m going to go with screw you guys and lay right here.”

Both ANBU glanced down to the scowling jounin. Ignoring the man’s tone of voice, Raidou reminded him.

“You're running a fever, have multiple injuries possibly some internal ones and have lost a lot of fluids. You need water.”

Genma glared up at the masked figure.

“Fuck you, I ain’t sitting up man. This hurts like hell right now, you lift me up I’ll either hurl and then pass out, which won't feel nice or I’ll just pass out. Either way I’m gonna be pissed when I wake up.”

The ANBU stared down at the man before shaking his head.

“We don’t have any other way of giving you water.”

Genma gave the barest of shrugs, wincing as it pulled on his injured shoulder.

“Your problem not mine.”

“It's your life dumb ass”

Hyena glanced between the two arguing men, he was surprised that hawk was bantering with the jounin in such a manner. The jounin in turn glared right back up to Raidou.

“Yeah? Then it's my call ain’t it.”

Sighing Raidou glanced to hyena and asked. “We have any of that gauze left?”

Hyena frowned before asking. “I think so...Why did he open one of his wounds?”

Raidou shook his head. “No, so I can blindfold him.”

Hyena’s eyes widened behind his mask as the jounin shouted.

“Hey fuck no, you ain’t blindfolding me!”

Raidou ignored the man’s tirade as he stared at his teammate. hyena sighed.

“Alright.”

He got up and went to retrieve the needed cloth. Genma shouted out.

“Oi fuck get back here you bastard. I said no.”

Raidou tapped Genma’s shoulder to orientate the man towards him, the glare he received had him smirking.

“One way or another you're getting water, your choices are to be sat up or I blindfold you and do what I did before.”

Genma frowned before asking.

“What’d you do to me before?”

Chuckling Raidou replied.

“I gave you water dumb ass, with my mouth.”

Genma’s eyes widened before he stammered out.

“You kissed me?!”

Snorting Raidou replied.

“No, it's not different than cpr Genma, I just transferred water from my mouth to yours in a slow manner so you wouldn’t choke on it.”

Genma blinked up at him before he suddenly smirked.

“So I got kissed by an ANBU huh?”

Sighing Raidou shook his head.

“Your choice, I lift you up or I blindfold you.”

“Who says you need to blindfold me?”

Glaring down at the jounin Raidou replied hotly.

“The hokage”

Genma thought about that a moment before saying.

“Yeah...Guess so. Stupid rules.”

Smirking Raidou shook his head and looked up to take the gauze from his teammate.

“Thanks.”

Hyena nodded as he watched Raidou get ready to blindfold the jounin.

“Hey now.”

Raidou paused as he was about to blindfold the jounin.

“What?”

smirking Genma asked. “No tongue, you have to buy me dinner first.”

Sighing Raidou wrapped the gauze around the man’s head, Genma smirked the entire time.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

Genma frowned before saying.

“Uh if I happen to guess right what happens?”

Snorting Raidou replied.

“Cant see shit huh?”

“Nope. kiss away ANBU-san”

Shaking his head at the man, Raidou took the canteen from hyena and smirked as he saw the nervousness in his teammates form.

“It’ll be fine.”

“Huh? Hey I thought you said you’ve done this before?”

Chuckling Raidou replied. “I have, my teammate is just nervous about me removing my mask around you.”

Genma smirked.

“Ah...Well your teammate is obviously blinder than I am right now. How the fuck am I supposed to see his face like this?”

He raised his hand a bit to point at himself. Sighing hyena dared to ask.

“Afterwards can we gag him?”

Raidou chuckled as he set his mask aside, Genma called out.

“Fuck you man.”

“Alright enough. Take a breath and then I’ll start.”

Genma sighed before taking in a breath. He jerked back against the ground when he felt a stranger's lips on his own, the swipe of a tongue had him gasping. With his mouth open Genma was surprised with how gentle the ANBU was, only allowing a small amount of water into his own mouth at a time so as to not overwhelm him. He swallowed the offering until the ANBU pulled away. Taking a breath Genma couldn’t help but cockily say.

“You owe me dinner man.”

Chuckling Raidou took another drink of water before placing his mouth over the jounin’s once more. Genma was on board and readily opened his mouth for the ANBU. Slowly the water was fed to Genma which the jounin swallowed. When the ANBU pulled back once more Genma took a breath.

“Think you can take some more?”

Genma smirked. “I’m game if you are”

Shaking his head Raidou took another drink and placed his lips against Genma’s. The water was nearly gone when the jounin surprised the ANBU by plunging his own tongue into the ANBU’s mouth. Raidou’s eyes widened before he pulled back. He glared down at the smirking jounin.

“Don’t do that!”

“What’d he do?”

Hyena asked in concern for his teammate. Raidou shook his head, but the gentle laughs of the jounin were quickly replaced by the man saying.

“I kissed him.”

Hyena frowned before asking.

“Uh okay.”

“With tongue”

Hyena shook his head at the jounin before turning to ask Raidou.

“Sure we can't gag him?”

Smirking Raidou shook his head, looking down at the jounin he replied.

“We can give you more later. Don’t want to overtax your body.”

Genma smirked.

“Sure sure. You just don’t want to admit that you liked that.”

Sighing Raidou reached out and plucked up his mask to reaffix it to his face. Once he was safely hidden beneath it did he undo the bandages around the man’s eyes. Genma blinked owlishly a bit before he smirked at the masked ANBU.

“Was it good for you?”

Shaking his head Raidou replied. “Your lucky I didn’t bite it off”

Genma pouted as the hyena ANBU laughed beside him. Twisting his head he glared at the man.

“You're just jealous I got some.”

the man shook his head at Genma.

“He’s right, I would have bitten your tongue off. You're just lucky he’s a nice guy and was willing to give you a warning first.”

Genma sighed before twisting his head back around to stare at the hawk ANBU.

“So oh great ANBU what now?”

Snorting Raidou replied.

“We’re waiting for a messenger bird, that will determine if someone is coming to get you or if we have to drag your ass to the outpost.”

Genma frowned. “Shouldn’t the outpost just send someone?”

Raidou nodded. “We haven’t heard back from them.”

Genma’s eyes widened a bit.

“Ah shit...That ain’t good.”

“No it's not.”

They all turned to see the boar wearing ANBU standing there.

“Still no sign of a bird. If we don’t get anything in the next hour we move out towards the outpost. We can see what their problem is and get you back to konoha.”

Genma frowned. “And if their problem is that their dead?”

The captain snorted.

“Then we’ll find who did that and kill them.”

Genma smirked.

“Ah sounds awesome and all, but you gonna leave me at the side of the road while you go all homicidal on these douche bags?”

The captain snorted.

“No, we’d find a place you can hole up until we return. Then we’d escort you back to konoha and inform the hokage of what we found.”

Genma sighed. “Damn and I thought I was going to have a nice stroll home. Not be a part of some ANBU killing squad.”

The ANBU snorted at the man before heading off in their own directions. Raidou stayed beside Genma, having seated himself next to the man’s shoulder. When the jounin tilted his head to look up at him, Raidou glanced down at him.

“What?”

Genma smirked.

“Nothing.”

Snorting Raidou ignored the jounin and went back to observing their surroundings. Not a minute later Genma was asking.

“So hawk, tell me about yourself.”

“No”

Genma pouted a bit before remarking.

“So lame.”

Raidou smirked beneath his mask at the audacious jounin. Twisting his head to stare at the man he countered.

“What about you? Not many jounin would go on a suicide mission like yours was.”

Genma smirked up at him.

“Mah wasn’t so bad really. Wasn’t till the end that I was discovered. Could have made it back with none the wiser if that stupid kid had kept his mouth shut.”

Raidou frowned beneath his mask.

“A child gave you away?”

Genma snorted.

“No dumb ass, I just call people who look younger than me kids. he was probably in his early twenties...chunin rank I think. Hard to tell with the differences in our attire and whatnot. Either way the little shit had to go and blow the whistle on me.”

Raidou smirked.

“Yes I can see how that would be annoying, heaven forbid he try and defend his village.”

Genma rolled his eyes.

“Screw his village man, half of them are psychos. Telling you, my report is going to be a mile long man.”

Chuckling Raidou asked. “Not going to be asking for vacation time to return there huh?”

Genma smirked.

“Great vacation spot, right between a rock and the devil's ass.”

Raidou chuckled at the man’s wit. Genma sighed as he gently adjusted himself. Wincing as he moved his arm to brace his side.

“How bad is the pain?”

Genma smiled as he said calmly.

“Not a big deal...Stubbed my toe and had it hurt worse.”

Raidou snorted at the man’s obvious lie. Half of the man’s torso was one giant bruise. Genma closed his eyes and with a tired voice said.

“Gonna catch some z’s man. Wake me up if you want to make out again or if that damn bird gets here.”

Raidou smirked. “Go to sleep”

Genma smirked and a few moments later the jounin was resting once more. Raidou watched him a while before turning his attention back towards their camp. His captain and second in command were a ways off, the tenseness in their forms telling him all he needed to know. Things weren’t looking good for the outpost or for them. If they had to trek all the way to the outpost with Genma in tow, they’d be at a disadvantage. Especially not knowing what was waiting for them. Then they’d have to make the long journey back to konoha with the injured jounin in tow. The hokage was not going to be pleased about this. Shaking his head he turned when lizard crouched down beside him.

“He’s a mouthy one ain’t he?”

Smirking Raidou nodded.

“Yes, intelligent, but extremely mouthy”

Lizard chuckled.

“All the good ones are.”

Shaking his head Raidou didn’t say anything when the man sat beside him.

“So what’d you find out.”

“His names Genma, it was a solo mission and he thinks that the village he was at was between a rock and the devil's ass.”

Lizard laughed as he shook his head.

“Damn kid, he’s got a way with words doesn’t he?”

Raidou chuckled as he glanced towards the sleeping jounin.

“He does.”


	3. fighting for breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the anbu squad reach the outpost only to find a devistating sight. they have to make the touch decision on what to do now, try to save genma by heading back to konoha or trying to find the one's responsible for the outpost. raidou gets this chance to save the mouthy jounin and makes his way towards konoha, meeting along the way some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter woot. so much fun to be had. i'm sure you'll all enjoy this as it has some more lovely bantering between genma and raidou. plenty of sarcasm for all. we also get our first look at who might be making a appearance in the rest of the story. 
> 
> thanks for all your lovely comments, keep them coming and i'll see you guys tomorrow.

The hour passed and no bird came. Their captain and second in command made the decision together that it was time to get moving. Half of the day was already gone and if they were fast they might make the outpost by nightfall. The cover of the setting sun giving them an edge over any possible enemies lurking around the outpost they were venturing too. They donned their packs before Raidou and lizard came to kneel beside Genma.

Raidou gently shook the man's arm, Genma frowned before opening his eyes in the barest of slits. Seeing the ANBU mask looming over him he muttered.

“Damn that’s scary to wake up too.”

Snorting Raidou replied. “We need to move.”

That seemed to wake the man up more because he blinked at the ANBU.

“Uh move?”

Nodding Raidou motioned to his teammate before saying.

“We’re going to get you on my back and I’ll carry you to the outpost.”

Genma glanced to lizard before looking back towards hawk.

“Oh fuck this is going to suck.”

“Probably, but we don’t have a choice.”

Genma nodded his head.

“Alright then, but if I puke on you its your own damn fault.”

Snorting Raidou knelt down beside Genma while lizard went around the other side of the jounin.

“Ready?”

Lizard questioned the man, Genma glanced to the lizard masked man and said.

“Fuck no, just do it.”

Smirking beneath his mask the lizard ANBU grasped Genma under his armpits and slowly raised him up, Genma gasped and called out.

“Fuck fuck fuck.”

Ignoring the man’s curses, lizard slowly lifted the man into a sitting position before ordering him.

“Give hawk your hands.”

The ANBU in question had his hands behind his back to help lift the jounin up. Genma’s head lolled a little as he shook it, panting. Frowning lizard moved the jounin forward despite the man’s breathy curses. Finally Raidou was able to grasp the man’s wrists and help pull the jounin up the length of his body. Draping the man’s arms over his shoulders as lizard helped move the bulk of the man.

“Alright stand up.”

Raidou nodded and with his teammates help they got Raidou standing, the jounin hanging from Raidou’s back. Lizard helped him position the Genma’s legs into his hold as he braced Genma’s back.

“Genma you need to hold on.”

The jounin was limp against his back, Raidou twisted his head a bit and caught the barest of glimpses of the man’s face. He was white as a sheet. Sighing Raidou called out to lizard.

“Grab something to tie his hands together so we can put them around my neck. He’s in too much pain to help.”

Lizard nodded and quickly made his way to a nearby pack to dig through it. Raidou kept his head turned, watching the panting jounin who was catatonic against him.

“Just keep breathing Genma, the pain will fade.”

Raidou frowned beneath his mask when he didn’t even receive any sort of response from the injured man, let alone a smart ass remark. His teammate returned and with a little adjusting they managed to tie the man’s wrists together and put the looped man’s arms over Raidou’s head. It was a little tight against his throat, but he’d manage. Nodding to lizard he braced Genma’s legs in his hands under the man’s knees and walked towards the rest of his team. They turned and looked to the jounin who lay limp on their teammates back.

“He conscious?”

Raidou shook his head.

“Don’t think so, the pain became too much for him. He’s breathing though.”

That was about the best they could hope for in that situation so the captain nodded and moved on.

“Come on, we have a ways to go and the sooner we get there the sooner we find out what the hell is going on.”

The group nodded and took off into the tree’s.

 

****************************

 

For the most part the journey towards the outpost was boring, jumping from tree to tree with nothing to do. There was no signs of any enemy ninja in their territory thus far and although they would have normally struck up a conversation as they ran, this time they remained silent. They were nearly to the outpost itself when Raidou felt Genma’s head move against his shoulder.

The man had been out cold since they’d situated him, his body completely limp and the only movement the result of Raidou’s jumps jostling the man's body. This new movement however was intelligent, the man’s head twisting against him.

“Genma you awake?”

The jounin didn’t say anything, so Raidou continued forward. If the man woke he was sure that the jounin would find a way to tell him. Lizard hung back when he saw the man move.

“Anything?”

Raidou shook his head as they continued to leap through the forest.

“Maybe its for the best if he’s out cold.”

Raidou nodded his head a bit, all the running and jumping was sure to be murder on the man’s body. Lizard was right, the longer Genma stayed out the better. If they were lucky they might be able to give the man some kind of pain relief once they got to the outpost. A mile later and Genma shifted against him again, this time a breathy groan leaving the man.

“It's alright Genma, just relax.”

The jounin shifted his head a bit more before a weary voice asked.

“We there yet?”

Smirking beneath his mask Raidou replied.

“No, another five miles or so.”

The jounin groaned, his head thumping against Raidou’s shoulder as he failed to lift it up under his own power.

“Take it easy.”

“I lied.”

Raidou frowned upon hearing the breathy declaration.

“You lied? About what?”

Genma was quiet and Raidou was beginning to think that the man had fallen back unconscious when the jounin finally spoke up again.

“This hurts worse than stubbing my toe.”

Raidou chuckled at the jounin’s retort.

“I’m sure it does, the outpost should have some medical supplies.”

Raidou felt Genma nod against his shoulder blade.

“Just hang in there a bit longer and you can rest.”

Genma sighed against his back, his breath tickling the back of Raidou’s neck.

“whas our ame?”

Raidou frowned at the sudden breakdown in the man’s speech.

“Genma?”

The man groaned in response.

“We’ll be there soon alright, just try and relax.”

The jounin didn’t respond, glaring straight ahead Raidou put some more chakra into his legs and caught up with lizard. The man glanced to him.

“He’s getting worse.”

Lizard glanced back to his passenger and frowned.

“He’s pale.”

Raidou nodded. Sighing lizard shook his head as they jumped from tree to tree.

“He has to hold out until the outpost hawk, we have nothing to help him with.”

Gritting his teeth beneath his mask, Raidou nodded his head. Lizard watched him a moment longer before staring straight ahead. They still had four miles to go.

 

*******************************

 

By the time they got to the outpost the sun was beginning to fall behind the hills. The sky turning a variety of brilliant colors. The group kept themselves hidden in the tree’s as they took in the sight of the outpost. Half of it was smoldering. The barest hints of black smoke still staining the sky. They’d noticed the black smoke a while back and had feared the worst, now it seemed that fear had become reality. Sighing their captain waved his hand out.

“Search for survivors and any sign of the enemy.”

The group nodded and took off, Raidou remained hidden just inside the tree line as his captain had ordered him too with a single look. He glanced back and forth to try and see if there were any hints as to who had caused this devastation, yet there was nothing. No calling card was left out in the open.

Sighing Raidou glanced around to the fallen bodies of their comrades. It was obvious that the ones out in the open had been caught in some kind of surprise attack. Never having stood a chance, they had probably died without even knowing what had happened to themselves. It was a small relief to know that they wouldn’t have suffered. Raidou frowned when he felt Genma shift against him. Whispering he told the jounin.

“Stay still Genma, stay quiet.”

The man coughed against him making Raidou wince at the sudden noise.

“Shh Genma, stay quiet we don’t know where the enemy is.”

The jounin groaned against him before falling still once more. Sighing Raidou prayed the man would stay out of it long enough for his team to clear the area. The last thing he needed was a fight while the man was strapped to his back.

Another cough from the man surprised Raidou into jumping a bit, he frowned as he tried to make sure that no one had noticed them. He couldn’t see his teammates anymore and was on edge about being alone with the injured man. Settling himself as best he could, Raidou whispered once more to the injured man.

“Shh Genma, just breath.”

Yet another hacking cough had Raidou’s body tensing at the sound leaving the jounin. A few more coughs later and Raidou was scowling. Closing his eyes a moment as he registered the warmth sliding down his neck from the man’s coughing. The ANBU knew what that was. Blood.

“Genma are you awake?”

Raidou received no answer which just made him more wary of how far the man's health had decreased during their journey. A rustle to his right had Raidou forcing himself to focus on his surroundings instead of his cargo. He sighed when hyena came through and nodded.

“We found tracks, but they’re long gone or at least they want us to believe they are.”

Nodding Raidou motioned towards the outpost.

“Survivors?”

Hyena shook his head.

“None, place is about ready to collapse from the inside. There’s so much structural damage in there that I’m surprised it hasn’t already fallen.”

The man shook his head as he glanced towards the smoldering building. As if it was an afterthought, the masked man told Raidou.

“Lizard managed to get some supplies though. We found a good place to hole up while captain decides what to do.”

Nodding Raidou trailed after his teammate, he was relieved when he caught sight of the rest of his team. Coming into the small alcove of the forest he didn’t mince words with them as he said.

“He’s coughing up blood”

The group stilled before lizard approached him to verify what Raidou had just said. The soft curse told Raidou that he had been right. Lizard turned towards their captain.

“He’s bleeding somewhere internally then.”

The boar masked man nodded.

“We knew there was a chance of internal injuries when we found him. All the movement probably exasperated his injuries.”

The man sighed before looking to his second in command.

“We can't leave here, there’s still a chance of finding those who did this.”

The team waited to see what their second in command would say to that. She finally nodded her head before looking at Raidou and consequently Genma.

“We can't leave, your right...If we don’t get him medical attention and fast he’s not going to make it. We found some painkillers, but there’s no way we can do surgery out here and none of us are equipped to do anything of that magnitude anyways.”

Looking back to her captain she told him honestly.

“I doubt he’ll make it back to konoha sir.”

Their captain sighed as he looked to Raidou and the jounin on his back.

“I can't force any of you to abandon a comrade, but what she says is true. His chances are slim and we have bigger issues at hand now. We don’t know what the ninja who attacked this place retrieved. There might be sensitive information that needs to be brought back.”

Lizard glanced towards Raidou when he saw a subtle movement, he sighed to himself when he saw his teammates fists clenched. The man didn’t want to abandon the mouthy jounin. Looking back to his captain he spoke up before hawk could.

“Sir, the scroll the jounin had needs to be brought back to the hokage and the news of this attack as well. No matter his chances on making it back, the information needs to get there.”

Their captain tilted his head.

“What would you do then?”

Swallowing stiffly he motioned towards Raidou.

“Let hawk take the information and the jounin back to konoha. He can handle the burden of carrying him and the information. Once the hokage is informed he can bring us information and possibly back up.”

Boar smirked beneath his mask at his subordinates idea. Looking to Raidou he asked.

“How do you feel about this?”

Raidou nodded. “He deserves a chance and the hokage needs to be informed.”

Raidou was tense as he waited for his captain's orders, the man finally nodded his head and said.

“Get him back to konoha and inform the hokage. We’ll start our pursuit of the enemy. With any luck we can dispatch them quickly and catch up to you.”

Twisting around to hyena their captain nodded.

“Give him the medical supplies, it might not prolong the man's life, but it will at least make him more comfortable during their travels.”

Hyena nodded and quickly procured the bag he’d put together, Raidou accepted it with a nod of thanks.

“Try not to overdose him. The painkillers aren’t hospital grade so he’s going to feel pain no matter what, but give him too much and there won't have been a point in hauling his ass home.”

Raidou smirked and nodded once more.

“I’ll be careful.”

“Good luck.”

Twisting to his captain Raidou nodded before replying.

“Find the ones who did this and bring them to justice, I’ll see you back in konoha or on the battlefield.”

“Hai.”

Rang out in the field. Raidou secured the additional med pack to his waist before taking the offered scroll from his teams second in command. He tucked it into his vest before waving and taking off back towards konoha.

As he ran past the outpost he grimaced. The bodies of their dead still strewn about. His team would take care of them after they had dispatched of the enemy, but the sight of so many leaf nins dead turned his stomach. Focusing on the only leaf nin that mattered now, Raidou pressed on.

“Hang on Genma, I’ll get you home.”

 

******************************

 

He’d been running for hours and although he was hesitant to slow down let alone stop, he needed a break. He was in desperate need of water. He figured now would be as good a time as any for that and to check on the jounin. Genma hadn’t once stirred back to consciousness. Something that worried the ANBU dearly.

Crouching down Raidou gently lifted the man’s arms over his neck and let the man fall backwards, he twisted and helped lower the pale man to the ground. Genma’s mouth had streams of blood down it, the man’s pallor told him all he needed to know. The jounin was fading.

Shaking his head he quickly procured his canteen and drank deeply from it, revitalizing the lost liquids he’d been sweating out since he’d started the long journey back to konoha. Having taken his fill, he replaced his mask before looking at Genma. He knew the man needed more water and if he could manage to get some pain medication into the man then all the better.

The problem now was that Genma wasn’t responding, or hadn’t been. Sighing he leaned over the prone man and gently shook his uninjured shoulder as he called out to him.

“Genma, you need to wake up now.”

The man’s head lolled limply at his gently shakes, no sign of the man having heard him. Frowning Raidou reached up and patted the man’s cheek.

“Genma, wake up. You need water and I have some pain medicine for you.”

The jounin’s head lolled to the side at his gentle tapping. Scowling Raidou let his fingers trail down the man’s face to his neck. Pressing his fingers in he searched for a sign that the man hadn’t yet succumb to his injuries. He sighed in relief when he felt the pulse under his fingertips. Nodding he went back to gently jostling the man.

“Genma, wake up.”

This continued for a few minutes before finally Raidou got a glimpse of the man being aware, the man’s face scrunched up the barest amount. Smirking Raidou tapped the man’s face again.

“Come on, wake up Genma.”

The man frowned in return before groaning, a moment later he coughed a wet harsh sound that produced more trails of blood down the man’s chin. Frowning at the sight of the fresh blood, Raidou gently laid his hand on the man’s shoulder in an attempt to stop the man from moving about too much.

“It's okay Genma, but I need you to drink some water for me.”

The jounin gave a small groan before his eyes peeled open, it took a while before they seemed to focus on anything, let alone Raidou. A moment later they finally placed Raidou and the jounin let out a breathy sigh.

“Good, I need you to drink some more water.”

Genma frowned at the ANBU looming over him, he could taste the blood in his mouth and feel the fresh trails of it down his already bloody chin. His whole chest hurt something fierce. He wasn’t stupid he knew what was happening to him. He gave the barest of smirks at the ANBU before saying.

“W-water ai-aint gonna fiiix me.”

Raidou frowned at the jounin.

“I know that, we're on our way back to konoha, I have something for the pain.”

Genma barely managed to shake his head, but his point was made as the ANBU sat back on his heels. “What do you mean no?”

Genma smiled, bloody teeth on show.

“I-I-I’m gooood”

Shaking his head Raidou told the jounin. “You need water and the painkillers will at least help to make this trip easier on you.”

“Fuck you.”

Raidou balked at the sudden change in the man’s demeanor.

“What?”

Genma gave a huff, blood spattering from his lips.

“Not-Thing gonna ma-Make this anny eas-sier.”

Scowling down at the jounin he dared to ask.

“So you're just giving in?”

Genma smirked up at him.

“Naaah, j-just don’t wan-nna be out offf it W-When I-I-I go”

Frowning at the jounin Raidou shook his head.

“You’re not going to die Genma, I’m going to get you back to konoha.”

Genma smiled at him.“Wa-Was your ame?”

Scowling at the jounin Raidou replied.

“Hawk.”

Genma sighed as he closed his eyes, his smile fading as he did so.

“Fforg-et it.”

Frowning at the jounin Raidou tried to pacify the man.

“I can't tell you my real name Genma, you know that.”

The jounin nodded a bit.

“Nn-not li-ike it’lll mat-tter sooon.”

Scowling at the jounin Raidou asked. “What do you mean by that?”

Genma sighed.

“D-dea-d mm-en cnt te-ll se-crts.”

Unable to control himself Raidou hit his fist into the ground before he barked out.

“Damn it Genma! You’re not going to die! now help me get some water and painkillers into you so I can drag your sorry ass home.”

Genma smiled, his eyes still closed as he listened to the angry ANBU’s tirade. When it seemed that hawk was done yelling, the jounin quipped.

“Y-yo-u go-nna kkiss me?”

Sighing Raidou was about to tell the man no, he didn’t have anything to blindfold the man with and then his eyes caught the man’s hitae. Smirking he snatched up his canteen once more before reaching up and yanking the jounin’s hitae down over his eyes. Genma jerked a bit before he snorted.

“Asshole.”

“Shut it, you can't see my face now, try and stick your tongue down my throat and I’ll bite it off.”

Taking a large swig of water, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the bloody ones of the jounin. Raidou ignored the metallic scent of the man’s blood and the taste of it as he was forced to use his tongue to pry the man’s lips apart. Genma lay passively beneath him, not fighting, but not helping either.

Slowly Raidou fed the water to the man, at first he feared Genma wouldn’t swallow, but the jounin managed it with only a little trouble. Pulling back, Raidou ignored the blood on his own face now in favor of taking another drink of water to pass onto the jounin.  Leaning forward he pressed their lips together again and slowly fed the water to Genma. The jounin didn’t put up any resistance and dutifully swallowed the offered water. Pulling back once more Raidou was about pick up the canteen for more water when Genma’s hand landed on his knee. Glancing down he frowned at the man’s hand.

“Genma?”

The jounin was quiet a moment before he said.

“No more”

frowning Raidou asked. “Why?”

“Can-t.”

Sighing Raidou nodded his head. Reaching down he patted the man’s hand.

“Alright. Think you can crunch up a pain pill?”

Genma sighed tiredly at him.“N-no.”

Shaking his head, Raidou pulled out one of the pills anyway and with a clench of his fist he crushed it. The fine powder would be easier for the man to choke down than the whole pill.

“Open up.”

Genma frowned at him, his mouth opening to give some kind of retort, only for him to groan when Raidou pushed his fingers into his mouth. They were coated in the powder residue of the pain pill. Genma balked a little at suddenly having the man’s fingers in his mouth and then the sour taste of medicine on top of it. He couldn’t twist his head away though, he was just too tired. Raidou smirked as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his pants.

“There. All done.”

Raidou watched Genma swallow a bit before the man finally muttered.

“Asshole”

Smirking Raidou picked up his mask and put it back on before reaching over to right the man’s hitae. Genma’s eyes didn’t open though.

“I need to get you back on my back.”

Genma was quiet a moment before he managed. “Ff-fuck.”

Chuckling Raidou patted the man’s arm.

“I know. Just remember to breath.”

Twisting around Raidou grabbed the man’s hands and used them to help position the man. Genma gasped and groaned, but didn’t have the strength to verbalize the pain he was feeling at being re-positioned yet again. Once he had the man draped over his back, Raidou grasped the man’s legs and stood.

Genma’s head fell limp against the back of his neck, but he felt the man’s breath. Nodding to himself Raidou started running again. He hadn’t gone very far before Genma muttered to him.

“You ss-suck.”

Chuckling Raidou replied. “Just keep breathing Genma.”

The jounin groaned as he settled back against Raidou’s form. The ANBU ran through the trees intent on getting the injured man back home before his injuries became too much for him.

 

*******************************

 

Raidou had been running all through the night, using his chakra to keep himself firmly planted from one tree branch to the next. His inner sense of direction guiding him home through the darkness as he carried Genma. The jounin hadn’t spoken in a while, but every now and then he grunted or groaned. Raidou was sure that he had a fair amount of the man’s blood down his neck and back by now from all the coughing the man had been doing, but the fact that the man was still breathing was all that mattered to him.

Jumping to yet another tree branch Raidou paused. Frowning he looked around, something wasn’t right. He wasn’t alone anymore in the forest. Tucking himself and Genma against a tree he waited. Sure enough his eyes caught movement in the darkness. Glowering at the forms he waited to see what they would do.

Raidou tensed when he realized he was no longer alone in the tree. Looking up he raised his arm, prepared to defend himself only to sigh at the sight that greeted him.

“Ohayo.”

Snorting Raidou called up.

“As glad as I am to see you, you're an asshole for doing that.”

He heard chuckling before the ninja jumped down to be a few feet away from him on the branch. Raidou glanced at the ninja before looking over towards the other two ninja who had been his distraction. A small whistle and the two came over to stand near their captain.

“What brings-Oh...Who’s that?”

Sighing Raidou replied.

“I have urgent business with the hokage and he’s in need of medical attention.”

The others nodded before the female approached, Raidou allowed her to come and stand beside him. The woman took the time to examine the jounin on his back.

“He’s bleeding.”

Raidou nodded. “He’s been coughing up blood for hours now...I’m not sure if the med nins can fix his injuries, but I had to try.”

His comrades nodded, understanding that it wasn’t in his nature to just give up on someone.

“Where’s your team?”

Looking towards the captain of the small squad, Raidou responded.

“The outpost nearest to the border has been wiped out. They’re searching for whoever did this.”

“And he’s the only survivor?”

Raidou shook his head.

“No, we found him just across the border returning from a solo mission. Rock nin were beating him to death, we finished them off and were going to leave him at the outpost to return to our normal duties when we discovered what had happened.”

The man sighed before shaking his head.

“Alright then, seems we’ve got no choice.”

Raidou tilted his head at the man.

“We’ll we can't let you trek all the way back to konoha with that poor man all alone.”

Snorting Raidou straightened himself out before saying. “I’m fine.”

The man nodded his head in what was quite obviously a placating manner.

“Sure sure, that’s why I was able to catch you so unprepared? Not like you hawk-san. Not like you at all. Come let's get our friend there back to the med nins before he croaks on you.”

Sighing Raidou fell in line behind the captain, his two subordinates on either side of him.

“What's his name?”

“Genma.”

“Genma What?”

Raidou shook his head.

“All he gave me. Dumb ass is a wise cracker, wanted to know my name before he gave me his.”

The group chuckled a bit. “And what did he say when you told him?”

Raidou snorted at the captain.

“I told him my name was hawk, he was less than enthused by being denied my real name.”

He saw the man shake his head in mirth.

“But you got his name.”

Twisting to stare at the man beside him Raidou nodded.

“Yeah, took a while, but he finally gave up and told me. Though I haven’t the faintest as to why he wouldn’t just say it.”

The woman on his other side snorted.

“He’s young, injuries aside he probably wanted to show how tough he was to you.”

Rolling his eyes at the thought of Genma doing that, Raidou responded.

“He’s tough enough. His mission was near suicide level and he made it all the way back to our border before being ambushed. Even managed to take down one of his attackers before they pinned him.”

The whistle from the captain in front of them made Raidou smirk. It was too bad Genma wouldn’t know he had gained an ANBU captain's approval. The group made it a ways through the forest before Raidou dared to ask.

“Why are you all out here?”

“Mah it's a nice night.”

Snorting at the captain he waited and sure enough the man responded.

“Been some strange activity lately...I’m sure your outpost isn’t the only thing that’s happened. We’re just making sure that no one is stupid enough to come too close to the village.”

Raidou nodded. “Seen anyone?”

“Just you and your friend there.”

Smirking Raidou glanced to the man beside him.

“My friend here would have a lot to say about that.”

The man laughed.

“Ah, well then best keep it to ourselves.”

Shaking his head Raidou pressed on with the group. They were getting closer and closer to konoha with each step they took, but it would still be hours yet before they made it to the ninja village. A groan from his cargo had the group slowing to a stop.

“Genma?”

Raidou asked. The jounin shifted his head a bit. Raidou ignored the female ANBU coming to inspect the jounin, instead choosing to talk to the man.

“Your safe Genma.”

The jounin just groaned again. The female ANBU pulled back and shook her head.

“He’s really pale and he’s running a fever.”

Raidou nodded. “My teammate thinks one of the weapons used against him might have been laced with poison. He’s not worsened though.”

“Immune?” The captain asked curiously as he came to stand before Raidou. Raidou shrugged his shoulders.

“Most jounin aren’t immune to anything.”

“True, but you’ve already said your friend here isn’t like most jounin.”

Smirking beneath his mask, Raidou inclined his head to concede to that point. Genma shifted once more on his back before coughing. Raidou winced as he felt the man’s wet hacking against his back. The warmth of the man’s slick blood on his neck sending shivers up and down his spine.

“We should move. He’s only going to get worse.”

The captain nodded his head and twisted about to start leading them once more. Raidou fell in line with them as he called out to Genma.

“Just keep breathing Genma.”

“Is that what you’ve been telling him to do?”

Twisting to stare at the ANBU beside him Raidou nodded.

“He at least has been listening so far.”

The ANBU huffed out a laugh as he shook his head.

“Alright then, whatever works.”

Nodding Raidou tried to ignore the sensations of the man’s wet breaths on his neck.

 

As dawn began to appear through the treetops their view of the forest became easier. The light from the rising sun lighting their path back to their village. Raidou was beginning to feel the strain of carrying the jounin over such a long distance, but refused the other ANBU’s offers to carry Genma.

The jounin was bound to be confused enough, he didn’t think the man would take to being foisted off onto a stranger. Granted he wasn’t exactly not a stranger to Genma, but at least he and the jounin had talked with one another. The ANBU around him had cast him strange looks, but none said anything about his refusal to hand the man over.

As the captain of the group called them to a stop, Raidou glanced around. They were nearing konoha, another five hours or so and they’d be in the safety of the village.

“Why’d we stop?” He asked a bit breathless.

“Cause you're about to pass out.”

Raidou scowled at the captain of the squad as he came forward.

“I’m fine.”

The man snorted at him before waving a gloved hand towards the jounin on his back.

“Yeah just like he’s fine. Bullshit. You’ve been carrying him since the border. You need a break, either give him to me or give him to bear, but someone else is carrying him.”

Glaring at the ANBU captain before him, he was prevented from voicing his refusal by the tiger ANBU laying her hand on his shoulder.

“Hawk, let bear help you. You’ve carried him this far, surely you don’t want him to die because you can't keep this pace.”

Raidou glanced to her before sighing and giving a defeated nod. Glancing to the bear ANBU he remarked sassily.

“He’s going to bleed on you.”

Bear snorted before replying in a droll tone. “I’ve had worse.”

It was a team effort to transfer Genma over to the bear ANBU. Once the man was situated did Raidou realize just how much better his body felt to be relieved of its burden. The captain came forward and passed a canteen to him.

“Drink and then we’ll go.”

Nodding he turned his mask to the side and took a few deep gulps of water. Slowing after each swallow as the cool water quenched the thirst he hadn’t realized he’d been harboring. Looking at the wolf mask he snorted at the man.

“Know it all.”

The wolf ANBU chuckled and patted his shoulder as he turned to see how Asuma was doing with the jounin. The man gave a thumbs up and after Raidou had stored the canteen and replaced his mask once more they were off. It was nearly two hours later before Genma made any sign of movement, one moment he was dead to the world and the next he was coughing something fierce.

The group stopped immediately and surrounded asuma as he could do nothing for the jounin himself. Raidou approached and laid a hand on the man’s convulsing back as he coughed.

“Easy Genma, just breath.”

The wet hacking the man was producing along with the blood trailing down his chin and Asuma’s back were telling of how far the man’s body had come. Finally it seemed that Genma had managed to clear his airway as he gasped a few times before falling still. The group watched warily a moment before going to move once more. They were stopped when a tired weak voice rasped out.

“W-who th-e ff-uck re-ou.”

Smirking the captain of the squad replied to the jounin.

“Friends of hawk here.”

Hawk moved to be in Genma’s line of sight, the jounin barely managed to move his head to glance between hawk and the wolf ANBU before he muttered.

“Assss-ho-le.”

The group were a bit startled by the man’s sudden cursing. Raidou however just chuckled and nodded.

“Yes Genma I’m aware of how you feel.”

The other ANBU looked at him strangely, but Raidou shook his head.

“Just keep breathing right?”

“Ff-u-k yo-u.”

“That’s right, just keep breathing. Bear here is going to carry you a ways. We’re almost back to konoha.”

Genma sighed against the man’s back as he closed his eyes once more, too tired to put up even a token of resistance. Seeing that the jounin had calmed once more, Raidou looked to bear and nodded.

“Let's go.”

Sighing and shaking his head bear and the others started running once more. They’d only made it a little ways before tiger dared to ask.

“And the cursing was for?”

Chuckling Raidou replied.

“Moving him around. He refused initially until me and my teammate did it regardless of his wishes. He’s been letting me know since then how much he’s not happy with me.”

The others chuckled at the man’s reward for trying to save the jounin.

“He certainly is interesting isn’t he?”

Bear commented idly. Raidou glanced to the jounin on his friends back before nodding.

“He’s got a mouth on him that’s for sure. He likes to use it too.”

The others chuckled at his assessment of the jounin.

“Best get him to konoha then, wouldn’t want someone who can impress you to die on us.”

Raidou glared at the team captain who was smirking at him through his visible eye. Sighing Raidou shook his head.

“It's not like we’ll meet again wolf, he’s jounin and I’m ANBU. Regardless of whether or not he’s impressed me. Nothing can come of it.”

Tiger snorted. “Bullshit, it's not like you have to meet him in full gear. Bump into him in town, get to know him that way.”

Raidou sighed before looking to bear.

“Is she always the matchmaker?”

Bear chuckled as he nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

The tiger ANBU huffed at the two men.

“I’m just saying that if you do like him or at least want to get to know him better then you best find a way around the rules. There’s nothing that says we can't have normal relationships outside of ANBU hawk. He just can't find out about you being ANBU.”

Raidou snorted before gesturing towards the jounin.

“With how he was while being immobile I shudder to think of what he’s like when in full control of his faculties. Not to mention what it would take to keep him from snooping around my place. He’d find out within five minutes by my estimate.”

Tiger laughed. “Makes it all the better doesn’t it? Besides I thought you liked a challenge?”

Raidou glowered at her, but she just ignored him.

“It's up to you, you know the rules and tiger’s right. There’s nothing in the rules that says you can't start a relationship with someone outside of ANBU.”

Raidou’s glare transferred to wolf.

“Are you dating?”

Wolf snorted. “No.”

“Then shut up.”

Chuckling wolf shook his head. The team returned to a quiet atmosphere as they ran through the forest. As they drew nearer and nearer to the village Raidou couldn’t help but think about the jounin his friend was carrying. Once they delivered Genma to the hospital, he might never see the man again. As much as he didn’t wish to have to hide things, tiger’s idea of bumping into him in town had merit if he wished to be able to be around the man.

Still he had reservations about starting any kind of relationship with someone who wasn’t allowed to know about ANBU operations. It was dangerous, not just to him, but for someone like Genma. His enemies wouldn’t pull punches if they found out he had someone who was vulnerable. Genma might have impressed him, but he wasn’t ANBU material, not yet at least. He still had a lot to learn and until he did, he was vulnerable to more advanced shinobi.

Shaking his head Raidou sighed and pressed forward. There was nothing he could do about it right now, right now he needed to focus on getting Genma to the village before his injuries robbed him the opportunity to even get to know the man.

 

It took nearly four hours for them to get to the village. At the first sign of the large red doors the team sighed in relief. Genma was still breathing and that gave them hope that the man might be saved. Racing over the top of the mighty wall surrounding their village they darted straight for the hospital.

It took little time for them to arrive, their appearance scaring all the staff in the main entrance. A doctor ran forward though, well aware of what an ANBU team might mean. Catching sight of the man on bear’s back he called over his shoulder.

“Get me a gurney!”

Twisting back around he nodded to them. “ANBU-san...is he?”

“Jounin. Found near the border, he has internal bleeding of some sort and might be poisoned.”

The doctor nodded, glad that he wasn’t dealing with an unmasked ANBU. The gurney was brought over quickly by some nurses and with a little work from the ANBU they got Genma stretched out. The doctor turned and bowed.

“Thank you, we’ll take good care of him.”

Without waiting for a reply the doctor started barking orders as he ran beside the gurney with the downed jounin on it. The ANBU watched as Genma was pulled behind a set of double doors away from prying eyes. Sighing wolf turned and nodded to them.

“We need to go see the hokage.”

Raidou tore his gaze from the doors Genma had been taken behind and nodded.

“Hai.”

The group disappeared a moment later, leaving Genma in the hands of the medical nin.


	4. carry you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raidou gets a big surprise after returning genma to konoha. namely the jounin is unrelenting when it comes to him wanting something. the only problem, genma want's raidou's identity. something that he cannot learn under any circumstances. amused by the jounin, raidou ends up spending more time with the man, against his will of course. when the jounin goes missing raidou has to cope with the fact that he said things he wished he could take back. a late night summons from the hokage and raidou's world once more is changed without him knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as someone so graciously pointed out to me, there might be a bit of confusion about raidou being the hawk anbu in this story. i always intended for him to be the hawk anbu in 'truth' and if there was some confusion in that story as to who was who i apologize. its always been my intention that raidou have the hawk mask and genma be the wolverine masked anbu. so if there's some separation between the two stories because of that i apologize. it wasn't my intention to make it hard to understand, though 'truth' was my first go at a long story and keeping everyone's masks straight was actually kinda hard at times lol. 
> 
> okay with that out of the way, thanks for all the lovely comments. i'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so much. as some of you may or may not have noticed i also started another story because my muse is evil. the big difference with this story is that im posting as i go, something i never do. so i have no idea when the piece will be updated so keep that in mind. its a series of short chapters pertaining to kakashi/iruka meeting when they were younger. its called life lessons and you should all go check it out if you like my writing.

Raidou had reported all that he had witnessed and given the scroll that Genma had retrieved on his mission to the hokage. The elderly man hadn’t been pleased to hear of the outpost being attacked, nor the news that all those present were dead. Sighing as he took a puff of his pipe, the man looked up to the assembled ANBU.

“Genma is safe in the village then, the med nins will do all they can for him. I’m afraid I am in need of your services as this news is most troubling.”

The ANBU nodded. Glancing towards Raidou the hokage intoned.

“You are away from your usual team, but at present I cannot send you alone to rejoin them. Without news on where the enemy is it would be foolhardy to risk your life. You will stay with wolfs team until such time as you can rejoin your own.”

Raidou bowed to the hokage.

“Hai.”

Nodding the hokage looked to wolf and said.

“I want you to head towards the bridge between our territories border. if the Rock nins are the culprits in the attack on the outpost, the next likely target would be that. Protect the bridge at all costs and make sure that those crossing it are kept from harm. I do not yet know what rock hopes to achieve by attacking our village in such a manner, but I will find out.”

Wolf nodded his head.

“Good, be swift my ANBU and let none pass by your blade that would harm our village.”

“Hai.”

Came the chorused response from the ANBU. With a wave of his hand, the ANBU disappeared. Sighing as he stared at the now empty room the third hokage ruminated over what he had learned. Shaking his head he took a deep puff of his pipe before speaking aloud to himself.

“Shiranui, Genma...You’ve come so far, yet you still have so much farther you could go.”

Letting out the trail of smoke from his mouth the hokage thought a moment.

“Yes, you have much farther to go.”

A smile graced the hokage’s face as he stared out the large window that made up a large portion of his office.

 

*************************************

 

In the end, the outpost was found to have been attacked by missing nin. The attack could not be placed on rock, even though the missing nin were originally from there. The suspicious circumstances surrounding their chosen target had to be left for later as they had no proof to insinuate otherwise. An uneasy truce was settled between leaf and rock, the third hokage making it abundantly clear to the rock village's hokage that missing nin or no, should any rock nins cross their border with hostile nature that their village would have to take responsibility for it.

The bridge was never attacked as the missing nin had fled back towards rock, skirting the borders between leaf and rock as they hop scotched back and forth to avoid detection. They were eventually captured and sentenced to death for their crimes. Upon returning to the village Raidou was surprised when wolf put in a request to have him transferred to his team instead of allowing him to return to boars.

The meeting with the hokage about the transfer had been awkward for Raidou as he hadn’t known about Kakashi asking for him personally. Still he was honored and readily accepted the chance to work alongside his long time friends. He was saddened to leave his first ANBU team behind, but although he had fit in well with them, it was obvious that his skill set was more in tune with Kakashi and his own team.

This was proven as they managed to return from a rather bleak mission relatively unharmed, their coordination together being the key component to see them all return safely to the village. Just as things began to settle back to normal did Raidou begin to question as to what had happened to Genma. However when he asked the hokage about the jounin, the elderly man had simply smiled at him and said that everything possible had been done for the man. He was left with no information as to what happened or even if the man had survived. Raidou wasn’t sure how to find the man as after attempting to visit him in the hospital, dressed in full ANBU gear of course, he was told that the man was not admitted at the hospital. With no answers coming his way Raidou was beginning to become frustrated. All he wanted to know was if Genma had survived his injuries or not, yet no one seemed to be able or willing to answer him.

The day after he had tried to track the man down at the hospital, the hokage called him in and told him that the jounin was recovering. The news surprised Raidou, but what was more confusing was the hokage’s assurances that the man was well, but was unable to be seen by anyone. Raidou had tried to ascertain where the jounin might live, in case he was recovering at home. Yet again he was shut down, it seemed that everyone’s lips were sealed on the matter for some reason.

It wasn’t until a month had passed that Raidou got his first glimpse of the jounin he’d escorted to the hospital. Raidou had been walking along side Kurenai and Asuma in the marketplace when a sudden motion caught his eyes. Twisting to see what was happening his eyes widened at the sight of the jounin he’d been searching for wrapped around another man. The man was laughing as he embraced Genma and the jounin was pouting up at the man, if the look on Genma’s face was anything to go by.

“Raidou?”

Startling out of his focus on the jounin he looked at Kurenai and smiled.

“He’s alive.”

Raidou gestured towards the jounin he’d been staring at and his teammates followed his hand only to catch sight of the jounin they had helped save. Said jounin who was now being ‘tortured’ by the man who had him wrapped in an arm hold and was giving him a noogie. They smirked at the sight of the man, the last they had seen of the jounin had been a pale man covered in too much of his own blood.

“Good.”

Asuma nodded, his arm wrapped around Kurenai’s waist. Raidou smirked at the sight, giving a chuckle when he saw Genma elbow the other man to get loose. Free at last he pointed an angry finger at the man he’d been roughhousing with and started yelling. The man held up his hands in an I surrender pose, but was smiling as he was being lectured by the shorter jounin.

“Come on. We should go.”

Nodding Raidou tore his gaze away from the jounin and followed after his teammates. At least now he knew the man was alive, his heart felt lighter knowing he hadn’t failed to return the man to konoha like he’d promised. Kurenai and Asuma were surprised when Raidou was smiling as they walked down the road.

Raidou was rarely so open with his emotions, glancing to one another Asuma shrugged to Kurenai. She pursed her lips as she glanced to Raidou who was oblivious to their staring. Glancing over her shoulder to Genma she smirked.

 

*********************************

 

Raidou was lounging in a tree, not something odd for a shinobi by any means. The only thing odd being that he was in his ANBU gear. He’d just finished his guard duties and was more inclined to relax than go home to change before doing so. It wasn’t like anyone was going to mess with him regardless of if he was dressed like an ANBU or not.

So he reclined himself on a nice tree and relaxed. His eyes closed behind his mask as he took in the sunshine and the light breeze floating through the tree’s. Raidou tensed as he deflected the senbon thrown at him, glaring as he perched himself on his heels suddenly on guard. Looking for the enemy that had dared to attack him so brazenly. His eyes widened behind his mask as the jounin strode forward towards him.

“Hey asshole.”

Smirking Raidou shook his head at the brazenness of the jounin approaching him..

“You have a death wish Genma, attacking an ANBU like that.”

Genma shrugged his shoulders as he came to stand beneath the ANBU’s perch.

“Screw you, I knew you’d dodge it.”

Chuckling Raidou tilted his head at the jounin.

“What do you want?”

Genma snorted at him before picking out a senbon from his pouch. Raidou frowned, not liking the idea of getting into a fight with the man. However his worries were put to rest when all the man did was place the senbon in his mouth.

“What are you doing?”

Genma raised a brow at him. “Hmm?”

Motioning towards the senbon in the man’s mouth he saw when the question clicked in the man’s head.

“Ah. Yeah forgot you didn’t see me before I was roadkill.”

Snorting Raidou waited for the man to explain.

“I tend to do this, stress relief or whatever.”

Genma waved his hand about in the air before saying around the senbon.

“Watch this.”

Twisting about Genma spat out the senbon, Raidou’s eyes widened as he watched the senbon pierce right through a tree’s burly limb as if it were paper instead of solid wood. Genma spun around with a wry smirk on his face.

“Neat trick right?”

Shaking his head Raidou dared to ask. “Did you learn that before or after the roadkill incident?”

Genma laughed before shaking his head. “Before.”

Nodding Raidou inclined his head at the jounin.

“You still haven’t said what you came here for?”

Genma snorted.

“Like I need a reason to come harass you asshole. After the shit you put me through I’m allowed to piss you off.”

Sighing Raidou replied in a deadpan tone of voice.

“I saved your life.”

Genma shrugged.

“And I told you not too. So now you have to pay the price.”

Tilting his head Raidou said. “Price?”

Genma smirked and nodded. “Mmmhmm.”

The jounin pulled out another senbon and plucked it into his mouth before looking back up to the ANBU. Talking around the weapon the man told the ANBU.

“See the way I figure it, you're the reason I had to go through over three weeks of rehabilitation, those nurses are hella scary by the way.”

Raidou snorted at the man. Genma ignored him in favor of continuing.

“Anyways, besides that hellish experience, I got the lovely added bonus of dealing with all the crap you guys moving me about caused. My insides were like jam, not even sure how they pieced me back together, but here I am.”

Smirking up to the ANBU Genma told the masked man.

“So you owe me.”

Raidou glowered down at the cocky jounin.

“I don’t owe you anything.” He said in a slightly irritated tone.

Genma shook his head.

“You really do, but I’m willing to let it all go for one simple thing.”

Raidou sighed. “And that would be?”

He waved his hand telling the jounin to tell him what he wanted. Not that he planned on giving into the man’s demands. He was an ANBU after all and he was sure a fight between the two of them would end pretty fast in his favor. Genma smirked up at him before saying.

“You owe me dinner.”

Raidou blinked and then blinked again.

“Wha-What?”

Chuckling Genma nodded.

“Not only did you kiss me...Multiple times mind you, but you dragged my half dead ass through the woods when I told you not too and then made me have to be stitched together like some kind of zombie. Three weeks of intensive therapy by nurses that were worse than those rock nins and yeah...You owe me dinner.”

Shaking his head Raidou jumped down from the tree he had been perched in. Landing a few feet away from the cocky jounin who was making demands of him. Folding his arms over his chest Raidou said.

“And how pray tell are you going to make me do that?”

Genma tilted his head a bit before shrugging.

“I don’t know...Figured I’d wing it.”

Chuckling beneath his mask Raidou shook his head at the man.

“Wing it, you thought you’d just wing making demands of the ANBU who saved your life?”

Genma nodded his head, not a glimmer of remorse on his face. Raidou couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. Genma scowled at the ANBU as he held his stomach and keeled over himself in his fit of laughter. Sighing Genma waited and waited. Finally he just shouted.

“Would you shut up asshole!”

Shaking his head Raidou stood himself back up, leaning against a tree as he continued to give subtle shakes of his body. The glare he was getting only made it worse for the ANBU.

“Fuck you man, I’m serious.”

Nodding his head Raidou replied. “Oh I know you are, which is part of the reason this is so damned funny.”

Snorting Genma glared at the hawk masked ANBU.

“I could always unmask you.”

Raidou snorted. “You’d be dead before you could.”

Genma frowned at the fact of the matter reply from the ANBU. Raidou was smirking as he watched the cogs turn in the man's head before him. Finally Genma shrugged.

“Fine, see you round.”

Twisting about Genma started to walk off. blinking at the man’s back Raidou called out.

“Just like that you give up?”

Genma glanced over his shoulder before flipping the man off as he continued forward.

“I’ll get your name too ya know.”

Shaking his head Raidou leaned against the tree as the man walked away. Puzzled as to what the man meant by that, Raidou shouted out.

“How do you propose to do that Genma?”

The jounin paused a moment before he shook his head and continued forward.

“See ya round hawk. I’ll get what I want from you later.”

Frowning at the man’s retreating back Raidou shook his head. The jounin sure was an odd one. Once more alone, Raidou wondered if he should be concerned with how easily the man found him or the fact that he apparently wanted something from him. The idea of buying the man dinner was funny, the thought that Genma might try to steal his mask however was frightening.

There were consequences for things like that. The idea that the man might try to discover his identity was even more worrisome. The punishment for things of that nature were severe and Raidou did not go to all the trouble of saving the loud mouthed jounin only for him to get himself killed for digging into ANBU files. Frowning towards the direction Genma had headed. Raidou muttered.

“Don’t do anything stupid Genma.”

 

************************************

 

The next few months flew by and as Raidou settled into his new team, he also caught passing glances of Genma. The jounin was a lively sort he found out quickly. He also had to deal with the jounin managing to locate him three more times in as little as a week when he shouldn’t have been able to do so at all.

The little visits continued to happen between them and although Raidou found the man amusing. It confused him to no end as to how the man was finding him, but the cocky jounin refused to answer his questions and repeatedly said that he was going to get dinner, his mask and his name from him.

Raidou was beginning to wonder if he should say something to the hokage about the jounin when the man found him once more late one afternoon. Raidou deflected the senbon before sending a glare towards the jounin he knew would be coming from the tree line. His glare slid off his face a moment later when the jounin appeared. an arm in a sling and a battered face. He was walking with a bit a stifled gate as well. Frowning Raidou sat up on his perch and called down to the jounin.

“What happened to you?”

Genma snorted around his senbon in his mouth.

“It wasn’t rock nins if you're wondering.”

Smirking beneath his mask at the man’s joke, Raidou asked.

“Who was it this time?”

Genma sighed before shaking his head.

“Doesn’t matter...Any who just thought I’d stop by and see if your willing to give in yet.”

Snorting Raidou jumped down from the tree to stand before Genma.

“No.”

Genma shook his head. “You are one stubborn SOB you know that.”

Chuckling he replied casually.

“I’m ANBU Genma, I’m not supposed to make things easy for people.”

Genma thought that over a moment before nodding.

“True...But I’m not people. I’m me, and you owe me still.”

Sighing as he shook his head Raidou intoned.

“Your delusional, are you sure you didn’t get poisoned again?”

Genma tilted his head.“Poisoned? When was I poisoned?”

Raidou frowned at the jounin.

“When we found you on the border. You were running a fever. We assumed one of the weapons was laced.”

Genma snorted. “No dumb ass, that was my spleen being ruptured.”

Raidou sighed. “Ah.”

“By the way, you guys hauling me around made that worse.”

Glaring at the jounin who was smirking at him Raidou replied.

“You’d be dead if we hadn’t.”

Genma shrugged.

“Was almost dead because of it. Semantics man. Tell ya what though, that is one organ I don’t want to fuck with again.”

Raidou smirked, though the man couldn’t see it.

“Besides poison’s never done much to me.”

Tilting his head Raidou waited for some kind of explanation. none came. “And?”

Genma smirked.

“And that’s what it feels like not to get answers asshole.”

Snorting Raidou shook his head. “you’re incorrigible.”

Genma smirked at him. “Not so bad.”

“What is?”

Genma shrugged his shoulders.

“i've heard worse things said about me.”

Chuckling Raidou nodded. “Somehow I’m not surprised.”

Genma glowered at the ANBU before taking a step forward. Raidou inclined his head, watching the jounin warily in case he tried something stupid. Genma smirked before mentioning.

“Huh, I was too out of it to notice.”

Frowning Raidou questioned. “Notice what?”

Genma smirked at the ANBU.

“Your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

Genma nodded as he took a step back, no longer invading the ANBU’s space.

“They’re dark.”

“And?”

Raidou questioned speculatively. Genma smirked.

“nothing.”

Sighing Raidou reminded the jounin for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Finding or seeking out to find the identity of an ANBU is against our laws Genma.”

Genma smirked at the ANBU.

“Is it? Hmm. Good to know.”

“Don’t play with fire Genma, the hokage won't find this funny.”

Genma switched his senbon to the other side of his mouth before replying.

“He’s already on my case, why not make it interesting.”

Glowering at the jounin, Raidou asked in an exasperated tone.

“What did you do?”

Genma snorted. “What makes you think I did something?”

“You just said that the hokage was on your case and he is only on someone's case when they’ve done something worthy of his attention.”

Genma tilted his head before nodding.

“Huh, guess your right. Oh well.”

Twisting around Genma started to stalk off.

“See ya next week.”

Glaring at the retreating man’s back Raidou called out.

“You won't find me Genma, I’m not endorsing this game of yours any longer.”

Genma paused and twisted about to stare at the ANBU.

“You going to hide from me? I’m flattered.”

Snorting Raidou retorted.

“I’m going to stop you from getting yourself into even more trouble. You should know better then to mess with ANBU.”

Genma shrugged before pointing out.

“Technically speaking you messed with me first.”

“I’m ending this Genma, we won't be seeing each other again.”

Twisting around Genma threw up his hand in a wave.

“See ya later hawk.”

Glaring at the man, Raidou turned and made his way back to his apartment. He was going to have to speak with the hokage about the man...Again. The last thing he wanted was for Genma to get himself in trouble all for the sake of winning some game he had thought up.

 

************************

 

When the following week rolled around, Raidou stayed in his apartment. Refusing to allow Genma the opportunity to seek him out. The week after that his team had a mission which lasted nearly two weeks. The week after that found him recuperating in the hospital from said mission. Once he was finally released from the hospital did he return to his apartment. Raidou was mildly surprised to find his team there already waiting for him, but figured they had been told when he’d get released.

“Hey.”

He grumbled to them as he walked further into his apartment. They nodded to him as he found his place in his favorite chair. Looking up to his team Raidou was about to ask what they had been up to while he was recovering when he caught sight of the looks on their faces. It was the look one got when something bad had happened and you had to be the one to deliver the bad news.

“What’s wrong?”

Kurenai glanced between Kakashi and Asuma before biting her lip. Frowning at the normally together woman Raidou glanced to Kakashi. The silver haired ANBU sighed before stating.

“The hokage wanted us to be the ones to tell you.”

Frowning Raidou shook his head at the strange approach to something, Kakashi sighed before finally saying.

“Genma went on a mission with a team...They didn’t come back.”

Raidou’s eyes widened upon hearing that.

“Wha-What?”

Kakashi nodded.

“Their MIA as of now. The hokage has sent another experienced jounin team to try and retrace their steps, but they’ve been missing for nearly a week now.”

Sitting up straight in his chair Raidou asked.

“Where?”

Kakashi glanced to his team before finally telling Raidou.

“Wave.”

The tension between the two villages was legendary since the chunin exam a few years back. The blood shed had been horrible and many lives had been lost needlessly all because of waves unique structure to promote their shinobi. Since then things had been rough whenever the two villages interacted.

Messengers had been lost on their way too or from the wave village and the growing list of MIA teams had the hokage on edge. Now Genma was a part of that growing list. Slumping back into his chair Raidou nodded his head.

“A week.”

“The hokage is hopeful that they got held up in the mountain passes, that’s why he sent the other team.”

Raidou looked up to Kurenai, she was trying her best to make him feel better. His team knew of his unique relationship with the jounin over the last few months and didn’t begrudge him in his want to stay friendly to the man he had helped save.

“The mountain should be clear this time of year.”

He replied monotonously. Kurenai gave a brief solemn nod. Raidou sighed.

“Thank you for telling me...I-I haven’t seen him lately because of our schedule and then with me getting hurt.”

Shaking his head Raidou let a small smile grace his face.

“He was so damn sure that he’d get to take my mask off.”

The group was silent as they listened to Raidou recant his experience with the jounin. Raidou turned his head away from them to stare out the nearby window.

“I’m off duty for another week, then I’ll be joining you guys again for the mission to sand.”

The team nodded, accepting that Raidou had chosen to change the subject.

“If you need more time-”

“No.”

Raidou cut off Kurenai. The woman nodded before rising alongside Asuma and Kakashi.

“If you need anything let us know.”

Raidou nodded his head, but wasn’t entirely focused as they left his apartment. He stared out the window towards the hokage monument and wondered if the last time he would have gotten to speak to Genma was when he had been telling him that they wouldn’t see each other again. Had he been right to say that? That Genma wouldn’t return from his mission now and that he’d never get to joke around with the overly cocky man. Sighing to himself he tilted his head back against his chair and whispered.

“Keep breathing Genma.”

 

************************************

 

Three weeks went by, the mission to sand came and went and still no news on Genma’s team. The retrieval team returned without a trace of the missing shinobi. Raidou had a hard time coming to grips with the fact that Genma wasn’t coming back, but as each day progressed he dealt with it more and more. He was beginning to return to normal along side his team. With his mission workload, he was plenty busy to keep his mind from wandering to the lost jounin.

It was late at night a few days later when he was summoned by the hokage that all that changed. Raidou bowed before the elderly man as he smoked his pipe.

“Raidou, I’m sorry for the late summons.”

The man shook his head.

“No of course not hokage-sama. It’s fine. What do you need my help with?”

The hokage took a puff off of his pipe before saying.

“There is a situation at the hospital right now that I would like you to take care of for me.”

Frowning at the hokage Raidou asked.

“Situation? Has security been unable to-”

The hokage raised his hand to silence the ANBU before he proceeded to inform Raidou.

“Hai a situation, security is not needed, but I believe your presence there might be beneficial.”

Raidou nodded his head. “Of course hokage-sama, what would you have me do?”

“I would like for you to report to the sixth floor, michiko will take you to her patient. Please be in your ANBU attire as I would like this kept quiet.”

Raidou nodded. “Of course sir, what shall I be doing exactly?”

“Watching. You will be my eyes and ears while there Raidou. I entrust this mission to you in the hopes that the patient might make a full recovery. Go now.”

Bowing Raidou disappeared only to reappear in his apartment. He swiftly donned his ANBU gear before vanishing once more.

 

Appearing before the hospital he walked into the large building and made his way to the sixth floor. Ignoring the blatant stares of the patients, nurses and even some of the doctors. Finding the nurses station on the sixth floor he bowed to the woman before requesting.

“I am in need of meeting with a doctor named michiko.”

The nurse was flustered at seeing an ANBU, but nodded her head and quickly paged the needed doctor. A woman arrived shortly thereafter.

“Ah hawk-san, the hokage informed me that you would be helping with my patient.”

Raidou inclined his head to the woman.

“Good, well this way.”

Raidou fell in line behind the woman, waiting for her to speak about whoever he was going to be watching. When she didn’t appear to be forth coming with the information he asked.

“The patient, what is wrong with them that the hokage needs my attendance here?”

The doctor glanced over her shoulder a frown marring her face, she came to a stop before a door and twisted to stare at him.

“I’m sorry hawk-san, but the hokage said that you were best suited for this? I was under the impression that he’s a comrade of yours.”

Nodding his head Raidou figured an ANBU was in need of someone who could understand the dangers of their missions. It wasn’t like the patient could talk to his doctor or nurses about whatever he’d endured.

“Of course.”

She stared at him a moment longer before entering the darkened room. She whispered for only him to hear.

“We’ve been giving him a light sedative to help keep him calm. He hasn’t been sleeping and he needs rest. Please try not to agitate him in any way, the more rest the better off he’ll be. He’s endured quite a lot over the last few weeks.”

“Of course I unde-”

Raidou froze the words dying on his lips as he took in the form lying on the bed.

“Hawk-san?”

Pushing past the shocked doctor he came to stand beside the prone forms bedside. Reaching out he barely held himself back from touching the man’s bruised face.

“Hawk-san are you alright?”

Glancing up from his stupor he blinked at the doctor.

“My apologies...I-My comrade was thought to be lost.”

She smiled at him before revealing.

“He made it back. The guards found him outside the wall, somehow he dragged himself all the way back under his own power.”

Raidou nodded his head as he glance back down to the sleeping form of Genma.

“His injuries?”

“Hmm. Oh, he’s taken quite a bit of abuse over the last few weeks I’m afraid...He hasn’t really talked about it much. He was able to tell us that the others are dead and that he and another managed to escape, but that he had to leave the man behind after he died of his injuries. He didn’t have the strength to carry the body back.”

Raidou nodded his head, even as he refused to take his eyes off of Genma.

“As far as his injuries, he sustained a concussion, his leg’s broken in two places, multiple fractured ribs and an assortment of contusions around his body. Naturally he’s dehydrated and malnourished, but I expect he’ll recover now that he’s being tended to properly.”

Raidou listened intently to what the woman had to say before looking down the length of the bed to finally take in the sight of Genma’s prostate leg, it was propped up on a pillow and splinted together.

“I see...Thank you. I’ll make sure he rests.”

Looking up to the doctor he nodded to her. She smiled back at him before motioning towards the call button.

“If anything happens just page someone. He’s been a little agitated lately so we’ve been doing our best to keep him comfortable.”

“Of course.”

Nodding the doctor left him alone, shutting the door behind her. Raidou stared at the closed door a moment before his eyes slowly trailed back to Genma. Unable to control himself, Raidou slumped to his knees beside the man’s bed. His hands tightening around the bed rails. He was practically gasping as he realized that Genma was alive, he was right before him. He’d managed to get himself home despite the odds against him.

Smiling he let one of his hands fall from the bed rail to tentatively touch Genma’s hand. The jounin didn’t react to the gentle touch, but the warmth beneath his fingers told Raidou all he needed to know. The heart monitor had a steady rhythm and the jounin appeared to be resting well. Shaking his head Raidou muttered.

“You’re one lucky bastard aren’t you?”

 

Raidou wasn’t sure how long he stayed on his knees beside Genma’s bedside before he finally managed to pick himself up off the ground. When he did he stood stiffly beside the jounin for a while. Unsure what he should do with himself. There were chairs around the room of course, but it felt wrong to be relaxing when the hokage had asked him to look out for the man

Raidou frowned as he realized that, the hokage had asked him to look after Genma. Why though? It didn’t make sense to him, the hokage knew of the man’s pestering him. The man had even said that he disapproved of Genma’s little game, he’d talked to the jounin multiple times before he disappeared. It seemed foolish to have him watch over the jounin who had been trying to cause so much trouble. 

Though he supposed it was possible for the hokage to realize that despite the man’s irritating persistence in regards to his identity, the pair of them got along surprisingly well. Knowing that Genma was back in konoha and would recover lifted a heavy burden that had been plaguing him, he’d nearly forced himself to push his thoughts of the jounin away. Fear of knowing he’d never see the man again wracking him with guilt for having been so closed off at Genma, but now it was like a second chance.

He couldn’t reveal himself to the man of course, but at the very least he could make it up to the jounin and be friendlier. Smirking to himself beneath his mask, Raidou settled in to watch out the jounin who had plagued his thoughts the last few weeks.

 

**********************************

 

Raidou was alert in an instant when the door came open, a small nurse startled at the sight of him before glancing to Genma and then back to him.

“Ano...Hello?”

Smirking he nodded his head. “Hello.”

She smiled before motioning towards the jounin on the bed.

“I came to see how he was...Is that okay?”

Chuckling he nodded. “I’m here to watch over him, he’s not a threat just a friend.”

She sighed and nodded.

“Ah, I see.”

She approached the bed and smiled down at the bruised jounin. She fiddled with a few things before pulling out a clean syringe and a small vial.

“What is that?”

She jumped at the man’s sudden voice before smiling good naturedly at him.

“It’ll help the grogginess the other drugs give him.”

Raidou nodded his head and watched as the nurse administered the syringe into the jounin’s catheter. The nurse threw the used vial and needle into the biohazard bin before turning back around.

“I need to look at his injuries”

Raidou tilted his head as if asking how that would affect his stay there. The nurse sighed before mentioning.

“He’s been a little combative...He broke one of the nurses noses and an orderlies arm. We’ve been considering putting him in soft restraints.”

Raidou’s eyes widened upon hearing that. Glancing down to Genma he frowned, what had the jounin been put through to do something like that to their own people? Looking back up to the wary nurse Raidou told her.

“ That won't be necessary, I’ll prevent him from harming you or himself.”

She smiled and nodded. Approaching the bed she gently pulled the blankets aside, revealing the wrapped chest of the jounin. What flesh was visible was bruised. Raidou glared at the sight of the man’s abused body. Shaking his head Raidou watched as the nurse gently felt along the length of the man's’ rib cage.

Not a minute passed before there was a reaction from Genma. The jounin’s arm whipped around, intent on clocking the girl in the face. Raidou sprung forward and grasped the man’s wrist preventing him from harming the girl. Genma’s clenched fist was inches away from the startled nurse who fell backwards with a sharp cry. 

Gritting his teeth, Raidou manhandled Genma’s wrist back down to the bed as the jounin twisted about, his face scrunched up a moment before his eyes came open to glare at whoever was holding him hostage. The glare he was getting from Genma was shocking, he’d never seen such a hostile look on the normally carefree man, it only lasted a moment before Genma seemed to realize who he was looking at. He stopped fighting Raidou’s hold and sighed, his body relaxing into the bed.

“Hawk.”

Genma rasped out. Nodding his head Raidou leaned over the jounin and whispered.

“Enough of that, the nurse isn’t going to do anything to you.”

Genma barely glanced to the stunned woman’s way before he was once more focused on the ANBU.

“I-I’m home.”

Raidou nodded his head.

“Yes, you're safe.”

Raidou smiled under his mask when Genma relaxed and closed his eyes once more.

“Safe,”

He whispered. Raidou nodded despite the man not being able to see it.

“You’re safe Genma. Let the nurse tend to your wounds and then we can talk.”

The jounin slowly opened his eyes to stare at him a moment before asking in a surprisingly vulnerable voice.

“Stay.”

“Of course.”

Raidou had no intention of leaving the jounin, but it seemed that Genma needed to hear that for himself. Looking up to the nurse who was a few paces away from the bed Raidou nodded.

“Go ahead.”

She nodded a bit stiffly before re-approaching the bed. Genma didn’t even glance her way as he was too busy staring at the ANBU beside him. Genma hissed when the nurse pushed on his fractured ribs, his hands tightening in the blankets as he twisted his head to the side and bit his lip.

“Easy Genma, just breath.”

Genma nodded his head as he rode out the pain from the woman’s poking and prodding finally the woman moved away and Genma was able to pant out the pain he’d incurred. The nurse tucked the blanket back around Genma before double checking the man’s broken leg. With everything in order she nodded to Raidou.

“He should rest. They’ll be bringing in some food later on.”

Raidou nodded his head and watched the woman leave, as soon as the door was shut he turned to stare down at the jounin who had returned to biting his lip, a trail of blood leaving the torn flesh.

“Stop that.”

Genma’s eyes shot open when he felt a warm hand in his hair.

“Just relax Genma, the pain will fade.”

Genma gave a stiff nod of his head before staring at the ANBU.

“How?”

Raidou tilted his head. “How what?”

“How’d you find me?”

Smirking Raidou shook his head.

“The hokage sent me here, I wasn’t aware that you had been found.”

Genma frowned before giving a half hearted shake of his head.

“No, how’d you find me out there.”

Raidou scowled down at the jounin.

“Out there?”

The tired jounin nodded his head before saying.

“In the mountains.”

“Genma I wasn’t out there, you got yourself all the way back here under your own power.”

Genma frowned as he shook his head.

“No...I didn’t...You were there.”

Raidou frowned at the confused jounin.

“Genma I’ve been in the village since before you went missing. I haven’t left other than to go on a mission with my team. We were nowhere near the mountains in wave.”

The jounin frowned up at the ANBU.

“I-I swear..You were...I saw you.”

Nodding his head, Raidou continued to card his fingers through Genma’s hair.

“It doesn’t matter, you made it back Genma. you’re safe.”

Genma slowly closed his eyes to the pleasant sensation of his hair being messed with.

“I-I swear...You were...You brought me home....Like before.”

Raidou frowned as he watched the jounin relax once more, it took a few minutes, but finally Genma drifted off again. No doubt lulled back into slumber by the drugs being administered to him. Sighing Raidou pulled his hand away from the jounin’s head, letting it rest on the bed rail.

He couldn’t explain why or how Genma had thought he saw him while he was in the mountains. Perhaps it had been his head injury? Either way what he said had been true, it didn’t matter what Genma had seen, all that mattered was that he’d managed to get himself home. Raidou continued to watch over the sleeping jounin, standing beside the man’s bed despite the fact that he could have taken a seat now that the man was calm.


	5. hallucinations and watering a cactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genma wakes in the hospital, his anbu beside him. the pair talk about what the jounin went through in his efforts to return home after his disastrous mission and genma gets to meet raidou's team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late post, had to run errands today. anywho, here's another chapter for you guys. hope you like it as it has plenty of mischievous genma in it and a very patient raidou.
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments.

Raidou eventually scooted a chair closer to Genma’s bedside and sat, his hand fed through the gaps of the bed rails to take the jounin’s hand. Genma seemed to be resting alright and for that the ANBU was grateful. The sudden attack the jounin had launched on the nurse had surprised him even after the woman’s warning. It seemed so foreign to what he knew about the jounin.

Raidou’s head bolted up when there was a tap on the window, frowning he shook his head as he rose and approached the ninja hanging off of the building. Opening the window he scowled at the group of ninja casually clinging to the side of the building.

“What are you doing?”

His team smiled at him, he was sure that was what they were doing, their eyes alone told him that they were amused. Glancing to the leader of the group, Raidou questioned.

“Hokage told you?”

Kakashi nodded his masked face.

“How is he?”

Raidou glanced back towards the jounin.

“Out of it, he said that I brought him back here.”

His team glanced to each other speculatively before Kurenai dared to ask.

“He means figuratively.”

Raidou shook his head.

“No he said I carried him, that I was there and that he saw me. He seemed confused when I told him I wasn’t anywhere near where he had been.”

Asuma sighed before shrugging.

“Maybe the thought of coming back to see you did that?”

Raidou nodded his head.

“That’s what I was thinking, but he’s so adamant about me having been there. I let it drop, he has a concussion so I’m sure he’s just confused right now.”

The others nodded their heads in response.

“Can we come in?”

Kakashi asked in a bemused tone, Raidou glared at him before shaking his head.

“Don’t see why not, it's not like he’ll know who you are.”

The ANBU chuckled as they came in through the window. They all glanced towards the sleeping jounin before turning their attention back to Raidou.

“So what’s your plan?”

Raidou tilted his head.

“Plan? The hokage sent me here to watch him, I think for the purpose of settling him down. He broke a nurses nose and an orderlies arm. If I hadn’t been here he would have gotten another one this morning.”

Kakashi whistled under his mask.

“He’s a little geared up then.”

Raidou nodded.

“Yeah, his doctor was only able to tell me what Genma had passed onto them. It's not much, but he’s the only survivor. Another was with him, but died of his injuries. Genma had to abandon the body to make it back himself.”

The ANBU shook their heads.

“They sending a recovery team?”

Raidou shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t know, I suppose if Genma can figure out where he was they might. Otherwise it would just be a waste. There’s too much area to hunt for the missing bodies.”

The group nodded their heads. Although they would want to bring home their lost comrades, finding a body in a large area like the wave mountains was a needle in a haystack. There was too much risk of losing another team if they didn’t know exactly where to go. A groan from the bed had them all glancing towards Genma, Raidou stepped closer and spoke to the waking man.

“Your fine Genma, you're in the hospital.”

The jounin tilted his head towards Raidou’s voice, but didn’t open his eyes right away. Looking back to his team, Raidou asked.

“Is this really how you want to be introduced?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Why not. Not like we have somewhere better to say hi.”

Snorting Raidou glanced to Kurenai when she chuckled at Kakashi’s comment.

“He’s got a point, besides at least if he meets us here with you, he won't be wary of us.”

Raidou snorted at that before gesturing towards the jounin.

“He’s not wary of anyone. Little bastard was making plans to steal my mask. The sight of all of you ain’t going to faze him.”

Before Kurenai could scold Raidou for his comment about the jounin, said jounin rasped out.

“Fuck there’s more of you?”

Twisting around Raidou chuckled.

“They’re my team Genma.”

The jounin glanced up to him, his eyes blinking a few times in some attempt to clear the fog of his brain. Looking back towards the other ANBU Genma shook his head.

“No they’re not...The other ones-”

“I switched teams a few months back.”

Genma opened his mouth before closing it with a clack.

“Oh.”

Raidou smirked at the jounin’s lackluster response to the news. Genma frowned a moment before raising a shaky hand to point at Asuma.

“Aren’t you the one that broke half that damn wall when that missing nin was stupid enough to try and-”

“Yeah that was me.”

Genma smirked at the bear masked ANBU. “That was awesome.”

Asuma chuckled beneath his mask.

“I’m sure the missing nin didn’t feel that way.”

Genma snorted. “Dumb ass had it coming...Did you break his spine?”

Chuckling Asuma shook his head. “No I did not break his spine.”

Genma smiled at him before glancing towards Raidou before suddenly asking.

“Am I under guard?”

Snorting Raidou informed the cheeky jounin.

“The hokage felt it was necessary to have someone who could restrain you since you have taken to damaging the people who are trying to care for you.”

Genma frowned. “Huh?”

Shaking his head Raidou explained to the confused man.

“You broke a nurses nose and an orderlies arm.”

Genma snorted. “Bullshit.”

Sighing Raidou was prevented from saying anything more when Kakashi informed the man.

“Trauma can cause distortion of surroundings. When you’re first waking or falling to sleep you may forget where you are and who is around you. It's quite common.”

Genma scowled at the wolf masked ANBU.

“And me not remembering any of that?”

“Common.”

Genma snorted. “Liar.”

Kakashi blinked in surprise at being called a liar. Raidou sighed.

“Genma be nice.”

The jounin snorted once more before waving a tired hand towards Kakashi. “Why? he some big wig?”

“He’s my captain.”

Genma blinked a moment before muttering.

“Damn it.”

Kakashi chuckled as he shook his head at the apparently embarrassed jounin. Talking back to one’s superiors was bad enough, but an ANBU captain was far worse.

“It's fine. You’re concussed.”

Genma frowned at the ANBU before stating.

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or not. Sounds more like a half assed reason for you not to beat the shit out of me right now.”

Kakashi snorted. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Genma nodded his head before stating.

“Good, cause it's not like I can try and run”

He gestured towards his leg before turning to ask Raidou.

“Anyone say how fucked I am?”

chuckling Raidou shook his head. “No why?”

Genma sighed.

“No one's been in to tell me what’s up with me...So I just figured they had told you. Or at least I don’t remember anyone telling me.”

The jounin said with a frown on his face at the prospect of his head injury making him forget things. Raidou shook his head.

“Your doctor informed me of the major injuries you sustained.”

Genma nodded his head, when the ANBU didn’t continue Genma scowled and said. “And?”

Smirking behind his mask, Raidou replied.

“Fractured ribs, concussion, and your legs broken in two places.”

Genma made a face as he glanced down to his leg.

“Fuck.”

“It’ll heal.”

Kurenai supplied. Glancing up to the only female ANBU Genma muttered.

“Well yeah, but that means I have to go back to rehabilitation with those scary ass nurses.”

Raidou chuckled at the jounin while his teammates looked at each other in confusion.

“Pardon?”

Kurenai asked confused. Raidou shook his head and waved her off.

“You don’t know that Genma, you might get off with just crutches.”

The jounin sighed. “Yeah maybe...”

The jounin was silent for a moment before he glanced to the ANBU in his room. He turned to look at Raidou before saying.

“So the hokage knows your watching me?”

“Yes.”

Genma frowned before looking towards the others.

“And you?”

Asuma shook his head. “We just came for a visit and to see how hawk was.”

Genma nodded his head slowly before looking at the man in question.

“What?” Raidou asked as the jounin refused to look away.

“I-Mmmmm never mind.”

Raidou raised a brow to the man, though he couldn’t see it. The ANBU collectively tensed when the door came open. An orderly froze just inside the door with a tray in his hand. Genma burst out laughing only to curse out.

“Fuck fuck fuck...Ribs man....Damn it.”

Shaking his head, Raidou tried to calm the jounin who was shifting around on his bed.

“Hold still Genma, moving is only going to make it worse.”

“Ah fuck...Damn it.”

Glancing to the orderly Raidou was glad that Kakashi had taken care of it for him, collecting the tray and bringing it over to set on the bedside table. The orderly having fled as soon as his burden was relieved much to the ANBU’s amusement. Finally getting Genma to hold still and wait out the pain, Raidou looked across the bed to Kakashi.

“Thanks.”

Kakashi nodded.

“Oh god...Sucks so much.”

Raidou and Kakashi glanced down to the jounin who was cradling his chest.

“I’m sure it does, try not to move.”

Prying his watery eyes open Genma glared at Kakashi.

“Fuck you...You think I haven’t thought of that?”

Snorting Kakashi looked to Raidou who was shaking his head.

“Nice friend you’ve got.”

“Oh shut up, I’m allowed to fuckin curse man...Feels like fire. Fire inside of fire.”

Raidou chuckled. “That’s not a thing Genma.”

“It is now.”

The jounin replied tartly. The ANBU chuckled at the jounin’s retort. Genma slowly untensed himself in his bed, his hands remaining around his torso in some self hug meant to keep the pain away. As he caught his breath, Genma was unaware of the looks Raidou’s team was giving Raidou. To his credit, Raidou was glaring back at them. Their amusement at how he had handled the jounin was not funny to him. He knew he was going to catch flak from them when it came to the jounin, but after today his life was going to be hell. He glanced back down when Genma had calmed himself enough to ask them.

“He piss himself?”

“Who?”

“The orderly dumb ass.”

Sighing Raidou shook his head. “No.”

Genma smirked. “His face was priceless.”

“Worth the fire within fire?”

Genma glanced towards the ANBU captain and snorted.

“You’re so funny, really I’m dying inside.”

Chuckling Kakashi shook his head at the man’s wisecrack.

“We should go.”

All eyes went to the bear ANBU as Asuma jerked his head towards the window.

“Hokage is expecting us to report in.”

Raidou frowned at his teammate before looking to Kakashi. The silver haired man smirked beneath his mask as he motioned towards Genma.

“He’s all yours then.”

“I’m to stay here?”

Kakashi nodded his head.

“Someone has to protect the staff from your jounin.”

Genma blinked up at the ANBU captain before he snarked out.

“What makes you think I’m his jounin?”

Kakashi looked down at the man before asking. “Aren’t you?”

Raidou was glaring hotly at Kakashi, though the shinobi was ignoring him. Raidou’s eyes widened a moment later however when Genma replied tartly.

“Fuck no, he’s my ANBU.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Right, my bad.”

Looking back up to Raidou Kakashi inclined his head.

“Have fun.”

Not even a second later his team was gone. Leaving Genma once more alone with Raidou. Genma blinked as the small bits of smoke cleared.

“Huh...Okay then.”

Looking towards Raidou the jounin smirked. “So I get to keep you?”

Raidou sighed. “For now it seems.”

Genma smiled. “What’s your name?”

Raidou glared down at the jounin who was smiling innocently up at him.

“Eat your damn breakfast Genma.”

Genma chuckled lightly, mindful of his ribs.

 

*****************************

 

As the day progressed, Genma drifted in and out. Sleeping for hours on end, not that Raidou minded. He knew the man need his rest if he was to recuperate from whatever had happened on his mission. Raidou was curious to know what all had happened, but the opportunity had yet to present itself for him to ask. Genma had only managed a quarter of his food that morning and even less at lunch. 

Genma’s attending nurse didn’t seem fazed by the man’s lack of appetite though, so Raidou didn’t comment on it. Raidou figured the med nins knew what they were doing. It was late in the afternoon when Genma woke again, he was groggy at first, confused, until Raidou gently placed his hand on top of Genma’s and spoke to him.

“You’re safe Genma.”

The jounin’s bleary eyes turned towards him and stared owlishly at him before slowly clearing. Swallowing Genma nodded.

“S-Sorry”

Shaking his head Raidou told the man.

“It's fine, they have you on some strong pain killers at the moment, its normal to be a little out of it.”

Genma nodded his head a little sluggishly. Sighing Genma let his head fall back against his pillow. Watching the jounin carefully, Raidou could tell something was wrong.

“Genma?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?”

Genma twisted his head on his pillow to stare at the seated ANBU through the bed rails.

“Not really. Chest feels like an elephant stepped on it, my leg is throbbing something fierce and every time I wake up I still think I’m on that damn mountain.”

Raidou nodded his head, not daring to interrupt the man until he was done.

“You’re safe Genma, it’ll take some time for your body to heal and for your brain to realize that you’ve made it home.”

Genma frowned once more before telling Raidou in a serious tone.

“I-I know you said you weren’t there...But I swear.”

Genma bit his lip to prevent himself from repeating himself. Raidou nodded his head.

“You thought you saw me.”

Genma nodded his head before adding.

“More than saw you man, I- You carried me. I swore you carried me. Which doesn’t make any sense if you weren’t there.”

“I wasn’t. You told the doctor that you had been with a teammate, ultimately you had to leave his body behind after he succumb to his wounds. Perhaps he was carrying you?”

Genma frowned before shaking his head.

“No...They all died. I was alone, with you.”

Raidou was frowning right along side the jounin.

“Can you remember where you were on the mountain? The hokage is interested in having what happened to you and your team investigated. To see if we can retrieve any of them.”

Genma closed his eyes a moment before sighing.

“Yeah I think so.”

Raidou waited patiently for the jounin to collect his thoughts.

“I-I can remember the water. The water was cold...Really cold.”

“Water?”

Genma nodded his head.

“There was a stream....No a waterfall. It was a waterfall. We filled our canteens.”

Raidou nodded his head even though Genma couldn’t see his reactions.

“Then what happened?”

Genma bit his lip a moment before continuing.

“There was thunder...But not like real thunder...A jutsu of some sort, it was a distraction.”

“Someone was attacking you.”

“Yeah.” The jounin whispered.

“The water...Someone was using a water jutsu. It-It ran one of my teammates right through. Impaled him. Through the chest, he was dead.”

Genma said frantically, Raidou glanced to the heart monitor as it started to escalate, frowning he reached out and placed a hand over Genma’s.

“Genma your safe.”

The jounin didn’t respond to Raidou’s efforts to calm him, instead choosing to continue his story.

“He-He died before we could do anything, we didn’t even know they were there until he was impaled...Then it was just chaos. We got separated.”

Raidou tightened his hand around Genma’s own which was clenched around his blankets.

“Just breath Genma.”

Raidou kept glancing up to the jounin’s heart monitor as it fluctuated sporadically as the man retold what he’d seen.

“I-I ran into a teammate...After getting rid of an enemy ninja. He-He was the one to break my ribs. Some constriction jutsu. I thought my lungs were going to explode.”

Raidou winced at the man’s choice of words. He stared as Genma’s eyes peeled open as he looked up at Raidou.

“I managed to kill him with my senbon.”

Smirking Raidou asked. “The one you always carry in your mouth?”

Genma smirked. “Yeah.”

Shaking his head Raidou muttered. “Not bad kid.”

Genma smiled up at the ANBU.

“I’m not a kid.”

“You’re younger than me.”

Genma blinked upon hearing that. “I am?”

Raidou chuckled and nodded. “Mmhmm.”

Genma smirked. “By how much?”

Snorting Raidou didn’t fall for the man’s trick. Learning his age, Genma would be able to go through the academies records to try and find who he was.

“Nice try. What happened after you found your teammate?”

Sighing Genma shook his head.

“I-I don’t know. I remember running, lots of running. We found our captain.”

Genma winced as he recalled something unpleasant that was unseen to Raidou.

“He-He was dead. We didn’t know what to do so we headed back to konoha. We knew the mission was scrapped and we needed to get out of the area.”

Raidou nodded his head in understanding. It was a smart move on Genma and his teammates part to head back to konoha in an attempt to get answers and safety.

“He died.” Genma rasped out.

Raidou tilted his head. “Your teammate died.”

Genma made eye contact once more and nodded.

“He died, he was suffocating...Slowly. I-I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t even know what was wrong.”

Genma closed his eyes, tearing his hands up from the blanket to press them into his eyes.

“He...He just couldn’t breath.”

Raidou frowned at the distressed jounin.

“Genma there was nothing you could have done, you’re a med nin.”

Genma shook his head. “I left him.”

“He was dead” Came the swift reply from the ANBU.

“But I left him.”

Sighing Raidou reached out and pulled the man’s hands away from his face before he could hurt himself by digging his palms into his eyes.

“Listen to me, he was dead. There was nothing you could do for him and staying with him or trying to carry his body back would have cost you your life.”

Genma stared at the ANBU before him, his eyes more misty than he would have preferred to show in front of an ANBU.

“But I left him.”

Shaking his head, Raidou trailed his thumbs over the man’s hands.

“And he would have wanted you to get home. What happened after you left him?”

Genma blinked a few times, stray tears falling out of the corners of his eyes. Raidou didn’t comment on that though, knowing the man was distressed enough to not be embarrassed by his crying.

“I-I ran.”

“Good, then what?”

Genma frowned before his eyes widened. “I fell.”

Genma glanced down to his leg, Raidou followed his gaze before looking back up to the jounin.

“You fell and broke your leg.”

Genma nodded before twisting his head to look at him.

“A ravine, I fell in a ravine. I was so focused on running and it was covered by ferns and I couldn’t grab the edge because my chest slammed into it and it hurt too damn much.”

Raidou nodded his head, he had no doubt that the jounin had already been in enough pain before his fall.

“Did you lose consciousness?”

Genma shook his head.

“No...Not really, more like a short blackout from the snap of my leg, but I was right back aware after it happened.”

“Then what?”

Genma snorted. “What do you think I did? I had to crawl out of that damned hole.”

Chuckling at the man’s sass, Raidou questioned the man.

“And you got out.”

Genma shook his head.

“No...I couldn’t climb up the side of it, I was in too much pain. I-I vomited and blacked out a few times when I tried. I was stuck down there.”

Raidou waited for the jounin to explain how he had gotten out of the ravine, but Genma just stared back at him.

“Genma, how’d you get out?”

“You got me out.”

sighing Raidou shook his head. “I wasn’t there Genma.”

Genma nodded his head.

“You were though, you picked me up and slung me over your back and got me out. You carried me back here.”

Staring into the man’s hazel eyes, Raidou took it upon himself to contradict what the man was saying.

“Genma you were found thirty feet outside the wall of the village. Alone. If I had carried you all the way back from wave do you really think I would abandon you on the doorstep to our village?”

The jounin blinked at him before shaking his head.

“But-”

“I know, I know you think that I was there and that I’m the reason you're alive, but I’m not. You got yourself out of that hole and dragged your sorry ass home.”

Genma chuckled a bit at the ANBU’s statement. Frowning Raidou asked. “What’s so funny?”

“Just what you said.”

Tilting his head to the side Raidou wasn’t surprised when Genma took it as an actual question.

“You yelled at me to get off my ass and get out of the damn hole.”

Smirking beneath his mask, Raidou couldn’t help but comment.

“Well at least your hallucination of me is accurate.”

Genma scowled at the ANBU. “It wasn’t a hallucination.”

“Genma.” Raidou replied in a curt tone.

The jounin shook his head. “I don’t know what it was alright?! but it was you!”

Sighing Raidou shook his head before putting his head in the palm on his hand that was balanced on the bed side rails.

“You’re a stubborn one aren’t you.”

Genma smirked. “You better believe it.”

Snorting Raidou reached out and carded the fingers of his free hand through the man’s hair.

“Get some rest. We can argue about your failed attempts to escape that hole with my doppelganger later.”

Genma smiled at the ANBU as his eyes drooped at the pleasant feelings the man was giving him by playing with his hair.

“You’re my ANBU right?”

Chuckling Raidou retorted. “you’re my jounin.”

Genma sighed as he closed his eyes and tilted his face into the man’s hand. Raidou continued to stroke his fingers through the man’s hair, waiting to make sure that Genma was indeed asleep before stopping. Assured that the jounin was resting once more, he pulled his hand back and sat back in his chair. His arms crossed over his chest as he thought about what all he’d learned.

Raidou had no doubt that Genma’s recollections of his teammates deaths were correct, it was the troubling memories of his return to konoha that bothered the ANBU. Raidou hadn’t been anywhere near that area, yet the jounin was resolute in his belief that he’d been the person who saved him. Shaking his head, he got as comfortable as he could and closed his own eyes for a moments rest. There would be plenty of time to think things over after he’d gotten some shut eye.

 

**************************

 

Raidou came awake in an instant, prepared to protect Genma and himself if need be. Whatever had awoken him had to be a threat. He sighed when he heard a chuckle, glancing to the figure on the bed Raidou glowered at the jounin who was shaking his head back and forth in mirth.

“Was that necessary? You’re lucky I didn’t hurt you.”

Genma snorted. “You wouldn’t hurt me dumb ass, defeats the purpose of you being here.”

Glaring at the cocky jounin, Raidou looked down to where the jounin had managed to stretch his arm out and wrap his fingers around one of his pouches. Mimicking the sensation of someone trying to steal his weapons. Shaking his head he reached down and took the man’s hand away to place it back on the man’s bed.

“Behave.”

Genma smiled tiredly up at him. “I’m bored.”

Snorting Raidou replied.“You’re in the hospital”

Genma gave him a face that clearly said ‘well duh’. Sighing Raidou dared to ask.

“What do you want?”

“Your name, your mask, and dinner, but I don’t think that’s what you were really referring too was it?”

“Genma.” Raidou gritted out.

Smirking the jounin asked. “Can you go get something for me?”

Tilting his head as he was intrigued by what the man could possibly want him to do for him, Raidou asked.

“Get something?”

The jounin nodded his head.

“Yeah, from my place.”

“You want me to break into your place to get something?”

Genma snorted. “No dumb ass, I’d give you the key...Oh...Damn it where do you think they put my gear.”

Chuckling at the man’s sudden revelation of not having his personal belongings, Raidou shook his head.

“Don’t know, but I can break into your place. I doubt your security is enough to keep me out.”

Genma pouted at the ANBU. “No fair.”

Chuckling Raidou asked. “What do you want?”

Sighing Genma replied.

“I should have some books on my coffee table. Bring me a few of those. I doubt they’re going to release me anytime soon.”

The last bit was said in a sour tone. Smirking beneath his mask Raidou nodded and stood up from his chair.

“Where’s your place located?”

Genma smirked before taunting the ANBU. “You mean you can't find out?”

“I can, but it might take an hour.”

“So slow...I’m in the artisan distract, 402 on the east side. Bright green building.”

Raidou nodded his head. and made to do the transportation jutsu, when Genma called out suddenly.

“Oh...Water my cactus.”

Snorting Raidou disappeared to the sounds of Genma chuckling at him. As soon as the ANBU was gone, Genma relaxed into his bed a smile on his face. How was it possible to go from expecting to die one minute to having in depth conversations with the ANBU he’d been stalking.

Shaking his head, Genma sighed. He was still confused about how he got back to the village, no matter what hawk said. Genma knew what he’d seen, hell he’d felt the man as he was being carried. Genma didn’t know of any hallucinations that could do that. Smirking to himself the jounin closed his eyes as he thought about ‘his ANBU’. His eyes snapped open a moment later when he said.

“Oh shit...I forgot to tell him about the trap...”

Shrugging Genma said. “Oh well, I’m sure he’ll figure it out.”

 

******************************

 

Raidou was glaring hotly as he cut himself loose from the ninja wire that he was currently tangled in. How Genma had managed to rig up something like this as his security he didn’t know. All he knew was that it was effective and highly annoying. Managing to get the last cumbersome wire dealt with, he steadied himself and shrugged off the remaining strands of wire.

Shaking his head he made his way towards the living room and smirked when he saw the pile of books. Raidou picked them up and turned around headed towards the window he’d used to break into the man’s apartment only to pause when something caught his eye. Twisting about Raidou smirked.

 

***************************

 

Genma’s eyes opened when he heard a gentle tap on the window, leveraging himself up the tiny bit he was able to accomplish on his own his eyes widened. Outside were the ANBU who had come earlier. He nodded to them and with little effort the captain got the window open and climbed in. The others following right behind him.

“Uh...Hi?”

They nodded to him.

“Ano...Hawk’s not here, he went to do me a favor.”

“Oh?”

The bear ANBU asked curiously. Genma nodded.

“Bored out of my mind and hawk won't play along so I asked him to break into my place and bring me some of my books.”

The ANBU chuckled.

“You told him to break in?”

The tiger ANBU asked amused.

“Well I’d give him a key, but I have no idea where they put my shit...So yeah.”

She nodded her head in reply. The trio and Genma stared at each other in nothing but silence for far too long before Genma finally broke it to ask.

“So what do you want?”

“You won't get his mask.”

Glancing towards the bear ANBU, Genma smirked.

“Mmhmm, is that why you came? To warn me off?”

“No.”

Genma tilted his head a bit as he relaxed back into his pillows.

“Alright, then why are you here?”

“To warn you.”

Looking towards the wolf ANBU Genma frowned.

“Alright?”

“He’s grown attached to you.”

Genma swallowed a bit stiffly. “Okay...Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” The captain said as he shook his head.

“It just warrants concern. He was...Upset when you went missing.”

Genma nodded his head before countering.

“Wasn’t so fond of it myself.”

The captain snorted back at him.

“Still, if you are going to continue to play this...Game with him, you should know that we protect our own. If you’re simply after his identity, I’ll end this now.”

Genma’s eyes widened a moment before he glared hotly at the ANBU captain. Sitting up despite the pain it caused him he barked out.

“Fuck you man! You think I couldn’t figure out who he is or who all of you are if I really wanted too? We’re fucking ninjas man, it's not some big kept secret. There’s records for a reason dumb ass.”

“That’s treason.”

Glancing towards the bear ANBU who had just calmly uttered the incriminating words, Genma snorted.

“Never said I’ve done it now did I? Clean out your ears man.”

The man tilted his head in concession to that. Looking back towards the wolf ANBU, Genma nodded.

“Well? go on.”

The man tilted his head a bit. “You want to die?”

Genma snorted.

“No asshole, but I ain’t going to sit around having you bad mouth me either. If you’re so against us associating with one another you better do if before he gets back. I’m sure you can write it off as some medical complication right?”

“I could.” Came the simple reply.

Genma nodded his head. “Yeah cause that’s not fucked up at all.”

Genma shook his head as he forced his quivering arms to keep him lifted up. His body radiating discomfort as he rebelled against the ANBU captain, refusing to show the very weakness he felt.

“So have at it then, but I’m not gonna walk away and I’m not going to stop harassing him about his name or his mask or anything else.”

“Why?”

Glancing towards the tiger ANBU, Genma glared at her a moment before answering.

“Because I want to know him.”

“You already know him.”

The captain intoned, Genma’s glare shifted to the man as he snorted.

“Yeah just like you know me right?”

The ANBU captain sighed.

“The hokage has been lenient with your meddling with hawk’s affairs, if you continue he will take action. We’re just trying to prevent you and hawk from any further pain because of your actions.”

Genma glared at the ANBU. “Go fuck yourself.”

Genma was startled when one minute he was staring at the man and the next he was laying flat on his bed with the man’s hand on his shoulder bracing him down while the man’s other hand held a kunai to his throat. Genma gave a snort.

“Don’t know of any medical complication that’s a result of a slit throat.”

The captain snorted. “Smart ass.”

“You know it,” Came the harsh retort from the grimacing jounin.

“You’ll stop seeking out his identity Genma.”

Glaring up into the man’s eyes Genma said casually.

“About now I’d be spitting a senbon in your face.”

The captain huffed.

“So stubborn. you wouldn’t hit me and then you’d be dead. Can't you see the benefits in just having a casual friendship with hawk? It's more than many have with ANBU. Your persistence at learning his identity will only cause strife between you.”

Genma turned his head away from the captain ignoring the subtle sting of the kunai nicking his skin. Kakashi glared down at the jounin, the small nick the man had caused himself by moving bothered him, he hadn’t intended to leave a mark on the man. He just wished to make a point, one that it appeared Genma was unable to catch onto.

“Will you yield to my demands?”

Genma closed his eyes as he refused to look back at the ANBU captain.

“Go fuck yourself.”

The jounin rasped out. Shaking his head, Kakashi glanced back to his team for their input. This was not how they expected the evening to go. Kurenai sighed and shook her head, while Asuma looked more amused than anything. Looking back to the jounin, Kakashi spoke again.

“You’d be better off sticking to your own rank.”

Genma snorted. “If the rest of ANBU are pricks like you then I can see why you think that.”

“Genma I-”

“Either fuckin do something or leave I don’t give a rats ass about what you have to say. I’m tired and everything hurts, so unless you're going to use that I suggest you go the fuck away.”

Kakashi scowled down at the jounin. Sighing he pulled his kunai away from the man’s throat and released his hold on the man’s shoulder.

“You’ve been warned Genma, you won't like what happens if we have to pay you another visit. It would be in your best interest not to say anything to hawk about our time together tonight.”

Twisting his head back around to glare up at the ANBU Genma asked.

“That a threat?”

“A promise”

Genma smirked.

“Well I promise not to give a fuck so how’s that? The fact that you don’t want him to know about this says a lot. Namely that he doesn’t condone this and whatever respect he has for you might go down the drain if I told him about your little visit. You wanna blackmail me asshole you better find something that doesn’t go both ways.”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask inwardly impressed that the jounin had been able to counter his threat.

“Be seeing you soon then Genma.”

The ANBU disappeared in identical bursts of smoke. Glaring at the empty room, the jounin reached up and wiped away the small nick on his neck. Genma looked down when he noticed something odd, his hand was shaking. Frowning he clenched his hand into a fist and smashed it down into the blankets as he threw his head back into the pillows.

“Damn it.”


	6. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raidou returns from his errands for genma only to find the jounin quite despondent. unsure what has happened he talks with the man and is quickly shut out by genma. the two grow distant for a time before genma receives a visit at his apartment. wolf, the anbu captain comes by once more to see the jounin with mixed results. raidou ends up visiting genma again in a final attempt to get the man to talk to him and makes some discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter yay! so things start to heat up a bit since last chapter. raidou gets his answers and genma makes a startling admission to himself.
> 
> hope all of you are enjoying the story. let me know in the comments section what you think. your comments feed my muse.

Kakashi stood motionless on the roof of the hospital staring at his two subordinates. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait long before one of them spoke up about what just happened. True to form, Kurenai was the one to broach the subject head on.

“Are you sure what we did was right?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Hokages orders.”

Kurenai sighed.

“Still, he just got back from a terrible mission. He lost his entire team. It seems in poor taste to do this.”

Kakashi nodded his head.

“I know, but the hokage wants to test him. If he breaks from this then he’ll never move forward.”

“And if he tells Raidou?”

Glancing towards Asuma who was smoking leisurely, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

“Then we deal with it. Raidou wont go against the hokages orders, he may not like them, but he won't disobey them either.”

Asuma blew out a stream of smoke before nodding his head.

“I know that Kakashi, I just meant that when he comes swinging at us it's going to be a hell of a day.”

Smirking Kakashi shrugged.

“Nothing we can do about it, I don’t think Genma will rat us out. He doesn’t want to be seen as weak in front of Raidou.”

The other two sighed as if they didn’t fully believe that would be enough of a reason to save them from their teammates wrath.

“Come on, we don’t want to be near here if the man does rat us out.”

Snorting Kurenai muttered to Kakashi.

“Now you're worried?”

“Mah, Raidou does have a mean right hook.”

Asuma smirked at Kakashi as he wrapped his arm around Kurenai’s waist.

“Mmhmm, cause that’s all he’d do to you.”

The pair disappeared together before Kakashi could retaliate. Sighing Kakashi glanced towards the hokage tower.

“Hope you're right about Genma old man.”

Without any delay he disappeared as well, leaving no trace that he or the others had been there.

 

***********************

 

Raidou appeared in a puff of smoke and stilled. Genma was tense as he sat up in bed. Something he hadn’t done before.

“Genma?”

The jounin sighed as he relaxed into his bed once more.

“Sorry.”

“Are you alright?”

Looking to the ANBU before him, Genma warred within himself about telling the ANBU about his teammates visit. The threat the ANBU captain had given him hanging in the air, finally he smiled wanly and said.

“Nightmare.”

The ANBU nodded as he approached.

“I brought your books.”

Genma tried to smile about that, but it was obvious to the both of them that it was a fake attempt at being jovial. Hawk retook his seat before questioning.

“How bad?”

“Don’t feel like sleeping again anytime soon.”

The ANBU nodded his head.

“That’s not really an option, but I understand.”

Genma looked down the length of his bed, staring at his broken leg.

“Yeah.” He muttered.

“I watered your cactus”

Genma smirked, a genuine smirk as he glanced back to the ANBU.

“Why does it have a cowboy hat on it?”

Genma chuckled.

“It was a joke...Long story. Anyways, the hat’s important. The cactus looks naked without it now.”

“Your cactus looks naked without a cowboy hat on it?”

Genma blinked before muttering.

“Wow that just made me sound like I’ve lost my marbles.”

Raidou chuckled at the perplexed look on the man's face.

“I’ve heard worse.”

Smirking Genma dared the man.

“Really now? Worse that a naked cactus?”

Raidou inclined his head.

“Mmhmm. You’d be surprised on what gossip goes around ANBU headquarters. My captain has quite the affinity for causing mischief.”

Genma’s smile tapered a bit before he nodded his head.

“Yeah-Yeah I bet.”

Frowning behind his mask, Raidou watched as Genma looked away. Refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Are you sure you're alright?”

Genma nodded his head, never glancing his way. Scowling at the man’s strange behavior. Raidou sat back in his chair and waited. He was a patient man after all. Yet Genma refused to look his way, the jounin having reclined back into his pillows, one of his arms wrapped around his chest while the other was playing with one of the blankets covering him.

Raidou watched intently as the jounin stared off into space. He was about to try and get the man to snap out of it when his eyes widened.

“How’d you get cut?”

Genma’s head jerked around his eyes wide.

“Huh?”

Frowning, Raidou stood and approached the man. His hand coming out to grasp Genma’s chin, jerking it gently out of the way so he could look at the cut that hadn’t been there when he left.

The blood was already clotted on the small cut, but the fact remained that it hadn’t been there previously. Letting go of Genma’s chin he looked into the man’s hazel eyes.

“What happened while I was gone?”

Genma’s hand reached up to touch the little nick that had been caused by the ANBU’s kunai.

“I’m fine. Its nothing.”

“Genma that’s not what I asked. What happened while I was gone?”

Looking up to the man’s mask, Genma couldn’t help but stare into the man’s dark eyes. He could still remember the first day he’d managed to discover the man’s eye color. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was baiting the ANBU.

“Genma.”

Swallowing Genma came out of his musing to nod at the ANBU.

“It-Its nothing. I accidentally cut myself when I was jerking about...The nightmare ya know.”

He gestured with his hand towards the cables around him, the ports that were attached did have corners, but nothing so sharp as to actually cut him. The ANBU was scowling down at him before the man said calmly.

“That’s a lie.”

“Yeah.” Genma retorted quietly.

Raidou’s eyes widened when the man didn’t deny that he had just lied.

“What happened?”

“I can't tell you...Lord knows I’d like too, but I can't.”

Looking up Genma gave a bittersweet smile before saying.

“Just like you can't tell me your name.”

Raidou frowned at the jounin. “My name?”

Genma nodded.

“It's fine...I get it, its against the rules and its stupid of me to keep asking cause it's not going to happen...Sorry I kept bothering you about that.”

Genma looked away before taking a breath and saying softly.

“I’m tired, I’m going to get some sleep now. Thanks for bringing me the books and watering my cactus, but I’ll be fine on my own now.”

Raidou shook his head in surprise to the man’s declaration.

“Genma.”

The jounin closed his eyes as he shifted a bit on his bed.

“Goodbye hawk.”

Frowning at the man who was now ignoring him. Who had just said goodbye instead of goodnight. Raidou did the hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Perhaps if he gave the jounin some space he’d come around in the morning and tell him what had happened.

Genma waited a moment before opening his eyes once more. hawk was gone. Looking down to his hands, he made fists and placed them over his eyes in his frustration. Tears silently streaming down his cheeks.

“Damn it!”

 

********************************************

 

Kakashi and his team didn’t take to heart Raidou’s foul mood the following weeks. Secretly understanding what was going on even if the man didn’t himself. True to form, anytime Raidou tried to check on him, Genma was polite, but dismissive to the ANBU. It only took a week before Raidou stopped checking in on the jounin.

Having heard that Genma had been released Kakashi took it upon himself to make sure that the jounin was in fact alright. It was the least he could do since he had been the one to instigate the changes in the relationship between Raidou and Genma. Sure it had been the hokages orders, but he’d been the one to carry them out. 

Kakashi let himself inside the jounin’s apartment and quietly looked around. he knew the man was home as he was still on medical leave. His leg still in a cast as the jounin was presently on crutches. Walking from one room to the next Kakashi was surprised by the mess strewn about. Shaking his head he turned to go down the nearby hallway only to have to dodge a senbon that cracked the plaster to left of him with the force of its speed.

“Get the fuck out.”

Sighing Kakashi held still as Genma slowly hobbled into the light.

“Gen-”

“Leave.”

Scowling at the jounin Kakashi shook his head.

“I came to check on you.”

The mirthless chuckle from the jounin had Kakashi frowning.

“I’m alive so fuck off. I did what you wanted right? You should be fucking jumping for joy. So get the hell out of my house or I swear to god I’ll start throwing other things your way and I won't miss.”

“You won't mana-”

Kakashi ducked when another senbon was thrown his way. Glaring at the jounin the wolf ANBU replied.

“Don’t do that.”

“Get out!”

Sighing in exasperation, Kakashi tried to reason with the irate jounin.

“You have to und-”

Kakashi jerked to his right to avoid another senbon.

“Damn it stop that!”

Kakashi’s eye widened when the jounin glared hotly at him and with a handful of senbon launched them at him.

“Shit!”

Ducking and rolling behind the man’s furniture, Kakashi heard the thuds of the metal weapons stabbing into the shield he’d made for himself.

“Genma listen to me.”

“I’m going to count to five and if you're not gone I’m going to do a jutsu that will level this entire floor.”

Standing Kakashi glared at the jounin. “That would endanger al-”

“One.”

“Genma.”

“Two.”

Shaking his head Kakashi folded his arms over his chest.

“You're not a criminal nor are you a traitor, you're not going to harm anyone just to get back at me.”

Genma paused in his counting. Kakashi nodded his head, pleased to see the man being more reasonable.

“Five.”

Eye widening Kakashi leaped forward as the man started a series of hand seals, plowing the man to the floor with a grunt from both of them and grasping the man's wrists.

“Damn it Genma, listen!”

Kakashi jerked when the jounin head butted him, crashing his mask against his face. Shaking his head, Kakashi decided enough was enough. Pinning the man’s hands, he twisted the jounin onto his stomach and braced his hand behind the man’s neck.

“Stop!”

Genma was panting, his legs kicking in a futile effort to get out from under the ANBU. Glaring at the struggling man, Kakashi said.

“You're only hurting yourself.”

“Fuck you!”

Sighing Kakashi waited for the jounin to calm, though it was beginning to appear that he might be there all night. It took far longer than he thought for the jounin to tire enough to collapse against the floor panting. Once the jounin had ceased his struggles did Kakashi ask.

“You done?”

When he got no response Kakashi nodded.

“Good. I came to see that you were healing well enough. Hawk has been worried and although you two are no longer associating with one another, I know he will feel better learning your recuperating at home now.”

Genma didn’t respond to what he had said. Frowning Kakashi asked.

“Genma?”

“Are you done?” Came the snappy, angry question.

“I suppose.”

“Then get off me and leave.”

Scowling at the jounin, Kakashi raised himself off of the man and stepped away. Expecting the man to twist about and try to harm him again. He did nothing of the sort, Genma remained on the floor where Kakashi had left him. When the man didn’t move to get himself up, Kakashi had to know if his actions had harmed the man inadvertently.

“Are you hurt?”

Genma slowly rose to his knees before moving a ways to the wall to brace himself. Kakashi sighed as he watched the man stumble his way back to his one good foot. Looking around Kakashi made to retrieve the man’s crutches for him when the jounin called out.

“I don’t want your help.”

Kakashi’s hand was frozen a few inches from one of the crutches.

“You’ll fall.” He informed the man warily.

“Then I’ll fall.”

Nodding Kakashi stood back up and waited. Genma had his back to him as he balanced on his one good leg.

“Is the-”

“Leave.” It was a firm deceleration that the jounin wanted him gone, now that they’d had it out with each other.

Nodding Kakashi slowly turned and made his way towards the window he’d used to climb into the man’s apartment. He was about to pull the window shut behind him when he heard a large crash and a thump. Wincing Kakashi idly wondered if he should re-enter to check on the jounin.

He was mid debate with himself when he heard cursing and the sounds of the man punching a wall. Nodding his head, Kakashi closed the window and left the man to himself. He needed to report to the hokage, from what he’d seen the jounin was going down a dark path by being tested like this. Combined with how Raidou was reacting to being distant from the jounin, Kakashi needed to find a way to fix this before someone got hurt.

 

******************************

 

Raidou was having tea with his teammates when he caught sight of Genma. The jounin was struggling on his crutches a ways down the road, but was headed towards the restaurant they were in. He scowled at the jounin, which naturally got his teammates attention.  Kakashi twisted around to see what was garnering the man’s attention and sighed. Righting himself in his seat, Kakashi muttered.

“The hokage had someone check on him, after he was allowed to go home.”

Raidou glanced away from Genma’s approaching form to Kakashi.

“And?” The man’s tone of voice suggested that he wasn’t all that interested.

Kakashi sighed at his teammates response, but continued nonetheless.

“We didn’t take it well.”

Raidou frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The hokage sent an ANBU...Apparently Genma attacked them.”

Raidou’s eyes widened before he glanced up to find the jounin once more. Needing to see for himself that the man was alright after doing something so foolish. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask before telling the now worried Raidou.

“He’s fine, the ANBU just pinned him and told him off a bit before leaving. The hokage called him in the next day and had a chat with him.”

Raidou nodded his head as he watched the jounin talk to one of the nearby market people.

“Still if he’s doing reckless things like that.”

Kurenai intoned with a poignant look to Kakashi. The man shrugged.

“I’m sure the hokage has everything under control.”

Raidou frowned as he listened to his team talk about the jounin he was presently watching.

“Raidou.”

Jerking out of his thoughts, the man nodded to Kakashi.

“You been to see him lately?”

The ANBU shook his head.

“No...Not in a week and a half. He just ignored me the last time.”

Raidou looked away from his captains piercing eyes as he admitted that. Kakashi frowned before twisting to look at Genma. The jounin was hobbling along on his crutches, talking to people like normal. Kakashi could tell he was holding back though, the normally energetic man was more reserved. Sighing he twisted back around and told Raidou.

“Ano maybe you should pay him another visit? Maybe he needed some time to himself?”

Raidou looked up at the silver haired man.

“And the ANBU he attacked? You don’t think that was a signal that he was bothered by my-Our presence?”

Kakashi shrugged.

“Who knows. Not all of us are sociable and breaking into a person's house is still a negative even in a shinobi village.”

Raidou smirked at him before giving Genma one last glance.

“Maybe.”

Kakashi smirked before looking towards the two scowls he was receiving from Kurenai and Asuma. He smiled at them like he hadn’t just gone against the hokages plans. Kakashi had already talked with the elderly man unbeknownst to his team and the hokage was reconsidering what he had ordered originally.

No doubt the reactions between Genma and Raidou changing so drastically without each other that the people of the village were taking notice. With a little luck, Kakashi might be able to swing the pair of them at least being friends once more. Though he doubted anything else could come of it, no matter how much Raidou or Genma wanted it too.

 

*****************************

 

Raidou was nervous which was stupid in his opinion since he knew Genma. Or at least he thought he knew the man. Yet the tension that had developed since the man’s stay in the hospital had him wary of being ignored once more. Swallowing down the saliva in his mouth he landed just outside the man’s apartment window. Carefully he opened it and slid inside.

He listened carefully for any sounds of movement. Nodding when he heard something down the hall, he made his way through the kitchen and living room to the opening to the length of hallway. Light on his feet he approached where he heard movement from. He paused for the barest of moments at the semi closed door before gently pushing it open.

Raidou frowned when he didn’t see the jounin he was searching for. Entering the room carefully, he sighed when he realized the man was in the bathroom. Walking over to the man’s bed he sat down and waited. He didn’t wish to startle the man, but knew having an ANBU appear inside your apartment uninvited was bound to cause that kind of reaction. Hearing the sink turn off, Raidou looked up just as the door opened and Genma came stumbling out with his crutches.

The jounin paused, his eyes going wide before he stumbled back in shock. Only to slip and crash backwards to the floor. Raidou was on his feet in an instant and kneeling beside the man who was cursing as he grabbed at his casted leg.

“Shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle-”

“Fuck what the hell man?”

Genma hissed as he shook his head. Taking a few deep breaths as the radiating pain of his leg began to temper down he glared at the ANBU kneeling beside him.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Raidou swallowed nervously before admitting.

“I wanted to see how you were.”

Genma scowled at the ANBU.

“So you decided to break into my apartment, scare the ever living daylights out of me and make me re-break my leg?”

Raidou winced at the man’s raised tone of voice.“Sorry.”

Genma continued to scowl for a moment longer before he sighed.

“For fucks sake, help me up”

Nodding, Raidou got to his feet and leaned down to help Genma back up. Raidou helped the jounin hobble over to his bed before leaving the man there to retrieve his crutches. He handed them to the still fuming jounin before taking a few steps back.

“I’m sorry for startling you, I didn’t know how else to contact you.”

Genma snorted.

“Your fuckin ANBU man and you couldn’t figure out a better way?”

Raidou tilted his head. “Point.”

Genma nodded his head. The pair stared at each other for a moment before Genma sighed.

“Well I’m alive as you can see.”

“I knew you were alive Genma, I’ve seen you in the market place.”

Genma twisted his head a bit before asking with a scowl.

“Are you stalking me?”

Raidou snorted. “I do need groceries from time to time.”

Genma flushed a bit. “Right...Sorry.”

Raidou shook his head at the jounin.

“So if you knew I was alive then why come over here?”

Raidou sighed.

“My captain told me not to give up so easily to your dismissals of me.”

Genma’s glare was hot. Raidou twisted his head a bit to the side as he watched the man carefully. Finally he had to ask the man.

“Why do you stare at me that way now Genma?”

Genma blinked before groaning and falling back on his bed.

“Damn it...I’m not glaring at you.”

“But you are.” Came the simple reply.

Genma snorted.

“No dumb ass I’m not. I’m...I don’t know what I am, I’m pissed to hell and back alright. It's not your fault though.”

“And you're ignoring me?”

Genma sighed before asking. “Have the rules changed?”

Raidou approached the man’s bed sensing that he was no longer being ostracized by the man. Being so bold he sat on the edge of the man’s bed before answering Genma’s question.

“Rules?”

Genma twisted his head to the side to stare at him.

“Can you tell me your name?”

“No.” Raidou reinforced his answer with a shake of his head.

Genma shrugged before stating. “Then I can't tell you what's wrong.”

Raidou frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Me either to tell you the truth.”

Sighing Raidou stated factually.

“It all started the night I left you at the hospital.”

Genma made a noncommittal sound in his throat.

“But you can't tell me what happened.”

“Nope.”

“cant or wont?” Came the next prodding question from the ANBU. Genma smirked a bit before muttering.

“Does it really matter which it is?”

nodding his head, Raidou said.

“You had a visitor here a few days ago. My captain said you attacked an ANBU.”

Genma huffed. “Yeah.”

“That was stupid.”

“Yeah.” Came the soft reply.

“Don’t do that again.”

Genma snorted.

“Don’t plan on having too so long as the nosy bastard stays out of my house.”

Tilting his head to the side as he watched Genma, Raidou speculated out loud.

“you’ve met this ANBU before.”

Genma tensed. Smirking Raidou nodded his head.

“At the hospital?”

“Hawk.”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up.”

Chuckling Raidou shook his head.

“It's my job to find answers and right now I want to know what's going on with you.”

Genma sighed. “If you figure it out...Something bad might happen.”

Scowling at the jounin’s lax response, he repeated.

“Something bad?”

Genma nodded his head.

“What kind of bad?”

Genma shrugged.

“Didn’t go into much detail man, but I get the distinct feeling I wouldn’t like it.”

As if to prove a point without saying anything, Genma raised a hand to his throat and lightly scratched where the cut had been from the night at the hospital. Raidou’s eyes widened.

“An ANBU threatened you.” Came the shocked accusation from the ANBU.

“Please shut up.” Genma muttered.

Glaring at the jounin Raidou moved forward, looming over the man so that he could stare down into the man’s eyes as Genma attempted to stare straight up at the ceiling to avoid him.

“Tell me.” Raidou demanded sternly.

“Cant.” The man’s voice was clipped as he said the one word.

“What does this have to do with my name?”

Genma snorted.

“Nothing I don’t think...He just related it to that. The rules I mean.”

Raidou nodded. “Had you met him before the hospital?”

“Dude are you trying to get me killed? Shut up already.”

Shaking his head, Raidou reached out and grasped Genma’s chin forcing him to stare back at him when the jounin made to twist away.

“Had you met him before?” He reiterated the question.

Genma sighed before softly saying. “No.”

“And he’s the one who broke into your place.”

“Yes.”

“And the one you attacked.”

“Yes, jesus you think I’ve been attacking ANBU for shits and giggles?”

Raidou ignored the slight hysterics in the man’s voice, instead choosing to ask.

“But he didn’t hurt you.”

Genma shook his head in Raidou’s grasp.

“Not really, I mean he tackled me when I kept throwing shit at him.”

Raidou snorted at the ballsy jounin.

“But nothing else?”

“Nope, lectured me again and then left.”

“What was this lecture about?”

Genma sighed as he stared up at the hawk mask.

“Does it really matter? If you find out he might kill me and if you don’t find out he might still hang around to watch me. He’s a pervert I swear, breaking into people’s places...He’s a confusing bastard.”

Raidou ignored the man’s ranting instead telling the man.

“Genma I need you to tell me so I can stop this.”

“I can't so don’t ask alright. Besides I-I kinda got the impression he was just following orders.”

Raidou tensed upon hearing that. Genma gave a mirthless chuckle when he saw the ANBU react.

“Yeah, that’s a kick to the balls huh?”

“My captain said you talked to the hokage, if he was the one sending him...”

Genma shrugged. “Don’t know what to tell you man.”

Sighing Raidou released Genma’s chin and moved to sit beside the man once more. Genma twisted his head to glance up at the ANBU.

“This bugs you.” He stated in a matter of fact was.

“Yes.” Came the short response.

“Why?”

Raidou glanced down to the jounin before saying in a gruff tone of voice..

“Because...You're my friend.”

Genma’s smile was tainted with sadness.

“We can't be friends.”

Raidou snorted back at the jounin before asking.

“Who said?”

“Well he did.” Genma waved his hand in the air a bit to signify the missing ANBU.

Raidou shook his head.

“There’s nothing against us associating with other ranks, so long as the lower ranked officers don’t discover our identity.”

Genma made a snorting sound.

“Hence the warnings...Cause of my baiting you.”

Raidou inclined his head.

“You mean you didn’t want to know who I was?”

Genma grinned at the confused ANBU. “Sure I do, but I know the rules man. I’m not stupid, I’m not about to get you in trouble or me executed for treason.”

Raidou smirked behind his mask. “Good to know.”

Genma smirked at him. “I told him to go fuck himself ya know.”

Raidou chuckled. “You would.”

Genma shrugged.

“Hey not my faults he’s a self entitled douche bag. Orders or not he did not have to be a dick about it.”

Raidou chuckled at the jounin’s pouting.

“Well if you're obeying his orders now then there shouldn’t be an issue with us being friends.”

Genma sighed. “I really don’t want a kunai in my spleen man.”

Raidou snorted.

“If it’ll make you feel better I can talk to the hokage”

Genma frowned. “Why would you do that?”

Raidou smirked behind his mask.

“Cause you're my friend and once he knows you were joking I’m sure your...Stalker will go away. No kunai in the spleen threats...If that’s what he threatened you with.”

Genma chuckled at the man’s joke.

“He’s a perv man, total perv.”

Shaking his head, Raidou told the jounin.

“I’ll explain it to the hokage then. If you have another visit from him, don’t attack him. He might have let you get away with it once, but I doubt he will again.”

Genma nodded.

“Yeah yeah. No throwing weapons at the emotionally stunted ANBU.”

Snorting Raidou made to get up off of the jounin’s bed when he was stilled by a hand wrapping around his wrist. Glancing down to Genma’s hand on his arm and then to Genma himself Raidou tilted his head in a silent question.

“Ano....Kinda missed you, for an asshole your good company.”

Chuckling Raidou nodded his head.

“I’ve missed your smart ass mouth.”

Smirking Genma released the ANBU before stating.

“You better not have broken my window asshole.”

Snorting Raidou shook his head. “No, your window is intact.”

Nodding Genma leveraged himself up once more and sighed as he took in the sight of his crutches a few inches away.

“Can't wait to be rid of those damn crutches.”

Raidou nodded his head. “How long?”

“Too damn long if you ask me...The top fracture isn’t healing all that well so it might take longer. The bottom one’s doing fine.”

Glancing up to the ANBU Genma retorted.

“My little rendezvous with the jackass earlier this week probably didn’t help things, nor did your surprise visit.”

Raidou nodded his head. “I’ll knock next time.”

Genma laughed.

“You’ll knock? Dude do you not realize how much you’d stick out if my neighbors saw. No thanks, I’d rather not explain that to the nosy SOB next door. Just break in.”

Chuckling Raidou nodded his head.

“Alright, I’ll break in and then let you know I’m here by making some kind of noise.”

Genma smirked. “Sounds good to me.”

Raidou smiled behind his mask, he was going to have to thank Kakashi for his advice. He couldn’t fathom abandoning a unique friendship like the one he had with Genma because of a misunderstanding. He was also intent on finding out who had been harassing the man, not to mention going to see the hokage about it.

“I’ll see you later then.”

Genma nodded his head.

“Well I’ll be around, not going to be on active duty for a while, I don’t think.”

Raidou chuckled as he glanced down to the man’s broken leg before retorting sassily. “Probably not.”

“Asshole.”

Raidou waved to the irritated jounin before disappearing in a flash of smoke. When it cleared Genma sighed.

“He’s going to get me killed.”

Falling backwards onto his bed Genma smirked.

“Somehow I’m okay with that. God I’m a moron, what idiot gets a crush on an ANBU of all people?”

 

*******************************

 

The hokage looked up from his morning tea.

“Good morning Raidou, what can I help you with?”

“Sorry for the sudden arrival, I know I don’t have an appointment, but there is something I need to speak to you about.”

The hokage nodded his head before gesturing for the man to continue.

“I’m sure you know of my friendship with Genma.”

“Yes I’m aware.”

Sighing Raidou let it all out.

“He was threatened by another ANBU regarding his taunting of wanting to unmask me as an ANBU. He distanced himself from me because of that.”

The hokage nodded his head. “I see.”

“Did you order this hokage? Did you send one of my brothers to threaten him?”

Sighing the elderly man nodded.

“I did not do this lightly Raidou, I feared that he would continue in his attempts to find your identity and that must be kept secret.”

Raidou smirked at the hokage.

“Sir, Genma wasn’t serious. He was joking. He never once tried to get at my mask. He hasn’t even tried to touch me.”

The hokage raised his head a bit.

“I see...This is news to me. I was under the impression that he had made serious attempts to steal your mask.”

Raidou shook his head.

“No, I talked with him last night as well, he never meant anything by it sir. He was joking. He knows the rules sir and he will abide by them. So please don’t send anyone else to threaten him over this. He’s not a threat to my identity.”

Raidou bowed before his hokage, knowing he was overstepping his bounds to ask the hokage to change his mind. Smirking the third nodded his head before calling out to the man.

“Stand Raidou. I see that you are quite serious in maintaining this friendship with the man.”

“I am.”

Smirking the elderly man replied.

“I am glad to hear this, I must admit that I needed to test to see to what lengths Genma might go to discover your identity. My ANBU told me quiet thoroughly how much Genma was displeased by the threats. His boisterous nature seems to get him into trouble sometimes and this was no exception. That aside he did well under the pressure of an ANBU threatening him.”

Raidou frowned at the hokage. “Sir?”

Smirking the hokage replied.

“Nothing to worry about. I am simply impressed by the man’s ability to hold out under duress. I will call off the other ANBU so long as you maintain that Genma does not seek to remove your mask and learn your identity. Should this change you must report it to me.”

Raidou bowed. “Of course hokage-sama.”

“Good. Be on your way then, I am sure that Genma could use some cheering up after his lengthy recovery alone.”

Smirking Raidou nodded. “Thank you hokage”

Raidou disappeared in a flash of smoke leaving the hokage to shake his head.

“what do you think?”

Kakashi dropped in through the open window and smirked.

“I think they make an odd pair, but that Genma’s got balls to stand up to me. I’m sorry for going behind your back, but I feared what the destruction of their bond together might mean for the both of them. Raidou was doing poorly on missions, things that could have endangered his life or others.”

The hokage nodded his head.

“You have always had sound reasoning for your actions Kakashi. I’ll not fault you this. If what Raidou holds true about Genma is in fact the truth than we will have no problems.”

Kakashi nodded and turned to leave.

“Kakashi.”

Twisting about he inclined his head.

“What do you think of Genma?”

Frowning Kakashi shrugged.

“He’s cocky, reckless, has a temper and doesn’t know when to back down. If he doesn’t learn when to pick his battles soon he might not have many more to fight. Why?”

The hokage shook his head. “Nothing. Thank you for your input.”

Kakashi nodded his head before leaping out of the window once more. The hokage pulled open a drawer in his desk and brought out a file. Flipping it open, he took a nearby pen and signed off on it. Smirking the hokage tucked the file away once more before steeping his hands together.

“What a pair they make.”


	7. a peg legged solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raidou visits with genma and learns that his team took part in threatening the jounin under the hokages orders. the anbu confronts his team and lets them know in no uncertain terms to leave the man alone. raidou and genma get to know each other a bit better while having tea together and later on raidou manages to save genma from an inanimate object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! for some reason i really enjoy this chapter, its probably because of the overwhelming amount of cuteness. or the small scene with raidou being a bad ass on genma's behalf. who knows, either way its an awesome chapter. i hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> thanks for all your comments, keep them coming. we've only got a few more chapters left people.

Raidou climbed in through the man’s window before calling out.

“I’m not your stalker.”

He heard a snort of laughter before Genma called out.

“Whatever you say man, climbing into people's windows...Not creepy at all.”

Rolling his eyes Raidou proceeded into the man’s living room where he found the man laying on his couch, his leg propped up on some pillows.

“How's the leg?”

“Thinking about cutting it off and getting a peg leg so...Not awesome.”

Snorting Raidou sat on the end of the couch, just beyond Genma’s legs.

“A peg leg huh?”

Genma tucked his book away before shrugging.

“Hey I could slam it in peoples faces. That would be fun right?”

Shaking his head Raidou muttered to the jounin. “You’re hopeless.”

Genma smirked. “You’re just jealous.”

Raidou shook his head.

“I am not jealous of your non existent peg leg.”

Genma made a face before sighing.

“Suppose it would be a lot of work to have my leg chopped off and get used to a peg leg...Walking up tree’s would be a real bitch then huh?”

Raidou snorted. “Possibly.”

Smirking Genma reclined on the couch before asking.

“So is my pervert stalker going to be paying me any more visits?”

Raidou shook his head.

“No, I explained things to the hokage and so long as you do not try to find out my identity or steal my mask there won't be a problem.”

Genma sighed.

“Man what am I supposed to do, I had all my evil mastermind plans set up for tomorrow and now I have to cancel all that.”

Genma smirked at the ANBU. Raidou snorted in reply.

“I’m sure you’ll manage somehow.”

Genma shrugged.

“Mostly I’m just bored, it's too much hassle to leave my place right now and believe it or not my cactus isn’t the best company.”

Genma glanced over to the little cactus, it's cowboy hat firmly in place. Raidou glanced towards it as well.

“Who would have thought.” Raidou intoned dryly.

“So...You going to be breaking and entering a lot?”

The ANBU shrugged. “If it doesn’t bother you.”

Genma smiled. “I think I can handle it.”

“Has anyone come by to see you?”

Genma nodded his head.

“Yeah some of my other friends have stopped by, but after keira made a mess of my kitchen I kicked them all out.”

“Oh?”

Genma sighed.

“She was trying to make tea...It ended in much blood shed.”

Raidou chuckled at the jounin’s sense of humor.

“I see. Is there a reason she can't make tea?”

Genma shrugged.

“Who knows man. All I know was that I’m now out of towels.”

Shaking his head Raidou asked.

“Haven’t done laundry then?”

Genma shook his head.

“Not a big deal for me right now. I’m just laying about for the most part. What about you? Any top secret missions lined up?”

Snorting Raidou shook his head.

“Things have been slow actually. My team just has typical guard duties right now.”

“Sounds boring.”

Chuckling Raidou didn’t bother to inform that they were guarding the high council and the hokage. He figured Genma would be embarrassed by his error.

“How long before you're back on active duty?”

Genma sighed.

“Got an appointment in two days to check my leg out. If I’m lucky another week or two. If not...Well that’s where the peg leg scenario might come into play.”

Snorting Raidou told the man flatly.

“You're not cutting off your own leg.”

Genma balked at the ANBU’s idea, smirking he replied in a chipper way.

“Of course not...There’s genin who don’t know how to use weapons yet for that task. Then I won't get blamed and I might even get compensated for losing the limb.”

The look on Genma’s face made Raidou shake his head.

“That’s low.”

Genma laughed.

“Mah the little bastards need to learn sometime right? Call it amputation 101.”

“Genma.” Came the put out tone from the ANBU.

Genma chuckled at the man’s retort of just his name. He waved his hand at him before pacifying him.

“Relax, I’m sure the med nins will just pop the bones back into place if they aren’t doing what their supposed too. Granted that’ll hurt like a son of a bitch, but hey gotta do what you gotta do right?”

The ANBU inclined his head to that. Genma smirked at the ANBU sitting across from him. He never figured he’d have an ANBU in his apartment, let alone one over for a chat.

“So tell me about yourself.”

The ANBU snorted as if that was the lamest question in the world. Genma rolled his eyes before saying.

“Come on, none of that...What’s your favorite color.”

Raidou tilted his head. “Are you serious?”

Genma shrugged. “Not like I can ask the big things right?”

“True...Green.”

Genma’s smile was wide and for some reason it made Raidou feel warm inside. Swallowing a bit stiffly, Raidou asked. “You?”

“Hmm? Oh my favorite color? Hmm....I’d say blue.”

Raidou nodded his head.

“What’s your summons.”

Genma frowned. “Isn’t that a a touchy question?”

Raidou shook his head.

“Multiple people have the same summons Genma, unless of course yours is a rare one.”

“I guess so...Alright. My summons are bats.”

The ANBU balked a bit at that, making Genma laugh.

“I know I know...Random right? It works for me though.”

Raidou nodded his head.

“Strange, but if it works. I suppose they would be good for surveillance.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Raidou smirked beneath his mask.

“What about you?”

Raidou tilted his head before stating. “My summons are-”

“Are they hawks?”

Raidou snorted.

“No dumb ass. How effective would that be? ANBU masks aren’t related to the ANBU’s summons, it's related to our set skills.”

Genma smirked.

“Mmhmm. Alright then. What are your summons.”

Snorting Raidou replied. “My summons are hares.”

Genma was silent a moment before he snorted. Raidou glared at the man, but Genma couldn’t hold back his mirth as he started laughing. Sighing Raidou waited for the man to regain his sensibilities. It took a few minutes, but when Genma managed to control himself once more the first thing he said was.

“So the natural prey of your mask is your summons.”

“Yes.” Raidou bit out tightly.

“You realize how hilarious that is right?”

Raidou sighed. Genma shook his head.

“Sorry sorry, it's just...I mean the hokage picks your guys masks right? Does he not even take that into consideration?”

Raidou shook his head.

“It's not a big deal to him what our summons are Genma. He looks at the bigger picture.”

Genma nodded his head, but the smile on his face told Raidou he wanted to laugh more.

“You're impossible.”

Genma shook his head as he let out a few short chuckles.

“Sorry....Sorry. Okay so if that’s the case can you explain why you got the hawk mask?”

Raidou was silent a moment, warring with himself on whether or not that crossed the line. Genma smiled at the man before waving at him.

“Don’t worry about it, just idle curiosity. I’m sure he gave you the mask for a good reason.”

Raidou nodded, though he was silently relieved that Genma had the presence of mind to retract his question.

“So are your rabbits kick ass?”

“Genma” The ANBU grit out.

The jounin started laughing all over again at the irritated man.

“Oh do they have fluffy tails?”

Shaking his head Raidou threatened.

“You might be needing more than a peg leg if you keep this up.”

Genma laughed as he waved his hand at the ANBU.

“Nah, you like my smart mouth too much.”

Sighing Raidou couldn’t help but acknowledge at least to himself that the jounin was right about that.

“Are you as blind as your summons?”

Genma paused in his laughter to glower at the amused ANBU.

“Bats aren’t blind.”

“Oh? My mistake.”

Glaring at the ANBU who’s voice told the jounin he was anything but sorry, Genma huffed.

“Smart ass.”

Chuckling Raidou nodded his head.

“Any other pressing questions you have?”

Genma tilted his head as he thought a moment, truth be told he had a ton of questions for the ANBU before him. However he knew that most of them wouldn’t or rather couldn’t be answered. Sighing Genma responded to the man.

“Half of it would be in the category that would see my stalker return...So I’m going to go with something easier and ask what's the farthest from home you’ve been?”

Smirking beneath his mask at the resourceful jounin, Raidou answered the man.

“Been past the land of snow.”

Genma’s eye widened.

“Seriously? Damn that’s pretty far out there...Well as you're well aware I’ve been to rock and wave. Besides that I also had a lovely trip to the land of shadow which resulted in me never wanting to go back there.”

Raidou chuckled at the man’s candor.

“I’m sure. They aren’t the most hospitable bunch are they?”

Genma snorted.

“Hospitable my ass. I was dropping off missives from the hokage and nearly got executed for showing up late. Who the fuck puts a time restraint on a messenger? It was a big catastrophe I’ll tell you that much.”

Raidou nodded his head at the irritable jounin.

“And yet you returned with your head intact.”

Genma smirked.

“Yeah, suppose you didn’t freeze your balls off in snow either did you?”

Raidou laughed. “Thought I did, but it was just mild frostbite.”

Genma snorted.

“There ain’t nothing mild about your balls freezing.”

“True, but we all do crazy things as shinobi ne?”

Genma smirked.

“Definitely. I think we're all certifiable man, sane is really just a bullshit statement to warrant not locking up half of our shinobi for the crap we pull.”

Raidou nodded. “We do get away with quite a lot don’t we?”

Genma smiled. “You have no idea.”

Hearing the intent beneath the man’s voice, Raidou muttered.

“I don’t want to know what you’ve done, I’d have to report you.”

Genma smirked. “Spoilsport.”

Raidou snorted at the cocky jounin before rising from his seat.

“Am I allowed to make tea?”

Genma chuckled.

“So long as there aren’t any casualties in my kitchen go for it.”

Nodding his head Raidou headed into the small space and quickly gathered what he needed to prepare tea for them. From the other room Genma called out.

“How you going to have tea with me if I can't see your face.”

Smirking to himself Raidou called out to the man.

“You don’t need your eyes to drink tea.”

It was silent for all of a second before Genma shouted out.

“Asshole, you aren’t blindfolding me in my own damn house.”

Chuckling Raidou shook his head as he finished preparing the tea. Taking the tray back into the living room he set it on the coffee table and turned to face Genma.

“Wanna bet?”

Genma smirked up at the looming ANBU.

“You going to tie me up if I misbehave? Cause I’m not totally opposed to that.”

Snorting Raidou reached out and pulled the man’s hitae down. Genma’s hand came up and adjusted it a bit before nodding to him.

“Ah darkness my old friend...If I spill hot tea on myself I’m blaming you.”

“If you have such poor coordination to do that to yourself we have bigger concerns.”

Genma snorted as he accepted the tea cup from the ANBU.

“Asshole.”

Chuckling Raidou retook his seat and after watching Genma a moment shifted his mask to the side and took a sip of the hot tea.

“I didn’t destroy your kitchen either.”

Genma smirked.

“Good, I’d be forced to waste my energy by throwing weapons you’d just dodge anyways.”

Chuckling Raidou shook his head. “Well it hasn’t come to that.”

Genma took a drink of his tea before holding the cup in both hands.

“So what does your team think about you hanging out with a lowly jounin?”

Raidou frowned at the bitter tone Genma used.

“My team doesn’t care if I’m friends with you Genma. They aren’t bothered by the hierarchy of the shinobi ranks.”

Genma made a small noise that had Raidou scowling at the man. something about Genma’s reactions pressed at him. Knowing that taking a direct approach wouldn’t work with the stubborn man, Raidou tried something else.

“What did you think of them? You only met them once, but I’m sure meeting ANBU is quite an experience in and of itself.”

Genma pursed his lips a bit before nodding his head.

“Yeah uh...Well they’re ANBU I guess. Quiet...Distant.”

Genma turned his head a bit as if trying to avoid eye contact even though his eyes were covered. Frowning at the jounin, Raidou tried something else.

“You said you got to see bear fight before. Have you met any of the others?”

Genma frowned before shaking his head.

“Not that I can recall...I mean that fight was pretty obvious, it was in the middle of town hawk. And he obliterated that poor sap.”

Smirking Raidou told the man.

“Bear is strong and he doesn’t take traitors well. Least of all those who try and go behind their comrades backs.”

Genma swallowed before nodding his head. “Yeah...Makes sense.”

Came the weak reply. Taking another drink of his tea, Raidou watched the jounin a moment before setting his cup down.

“You're a bad liar you know.”

Genma jerked a bit upon hearing that only to curse when he spilled some tea on his hand.

“Shit!”

Genma waved his hand in the air to displace the hot tea, Raidou shook his head and leaned over to take the cup from the jounin before he spilt any more on himself. With the tea cup placed once more on the tray he turned his attention back to the jounin who was blowing on his hand.

“Want to explain that reaction?”

Genma paused halfway into blowing on his hand. He closed his mouth a moment before he sighed.

“You set me up didn’t you?”

Raidou hummed in response. Genma sighed.

“That’s really rude ya know?”

“Genma.”

The small bite to his name from the ANBU had the jounin muttering.

“you can be a persistent asshole ya know.”

“I’m aware.”

Snorting Genma asked.

“Does it matter if I’ve met them before?”

“It does if you have issues with them or if they have issues with you that I’m not privy too.”

Genma sighed before shaking his head.

“Look if you want to know how they feel about me you're going to have to ask them, I can't speak for them...All I can say was that we didn’t exactly see eye to eye alright?”

“Mhmm. is that all?”

Genma was scowling, even with his eyes covered Raidou could tell that much.

“I- I don’t know what I’m allowed to tell you alright?”

Raidou was silent a moment before he sighed and with a resigned voice said. “They threatened you.”

Genma froze before looking down at his lap as if he had just been caught. Raidou shook his head.

“What did they say?”

“Hawk, it's fine man...They were worried about you...I could tell that much alright? It's fine. I haven’t seen them since so I don’t think it's a big issue.”

“Its an issue to me.” Came the gruff response.

Genma snorted. “Well tough, cause I’m not going to tell you shit.”

Raidou rolled his eyes despite Genma being unable to see his reaction.

“I’m ANBU, I can make you talk.”

Genma looked back up in the ANBU’s direction.

“Is that a threat?”

The edge to the man’s voice had Raidou smirking. Knowing that he was pushing the man’s buttons, the ANBU decided to lighten things up a bit in the hopes of getting his answers from the stubborn man.

“Do you really want one hundred rabbits in your apartment harassing you until you give in?”

Genma burst out laughing as he shook his head. “Seriously?”

He said between breaths, more laughter followed before the man was able to get in.

“That’s your amazing torture technique as an ANBU?”

Raidou snorted once more.

“It's quite effective.”

“Sure it is...Hate to break it to you, but I’d just sit around here and start naming them.”

Raidou sighed. “You would.”

Genma smirked.

“You know it...Look your team's fine. Don’t really care for the threats, but I get it. You protect each other. There’s nothing wrong with that hawk, just let em know I don’t take kindly to threats.”

“I will.”

the tone the ANBU used had Genma smirking.

“I better not be seeing them because I tattled on them.”

Raidou snorted.“They won't bother you.”

Genma nodded his head.

“Alright, I’m holding you to that man.”

Raidou nodded before replacing his mask. Rising he crossed the short distance of the couch and pulled Genma’s hitae back up. The man blinked a few times before looking up at him.

“Seriously though...It's fine.”

Raidou nodded his head. “ I’m still going to have a word with them.”

Genma sighed as he reclined back into the couch, waving his hand in the air at the ANBU.

“Whatever man, just so long as I don’t have a squad of angry ANBU knocking at my door.”

Raidou inclined his head. “They’d use the window.”

“You're hilarious.”

Chuckling Raidou picked up the tray of tea and made for the kitchen.

“I need to be going, I will see you another time. Stay off your leg.”

“Pft, what this leg? Man I got this covered.”

Shaking his head Raidou placed all the dishes where they needed to be before heading for the nearby window.

“Goodbye Genma.”

“See ya hawk.”

Smirking, Raidou jumped out the window and headed to go pay his team a visit. He had some things to talk to them about.

 

****************************

 

Asuma glanced up from his book when the window to his apartment came open. He smirked at the sight of his teammate in full ANBU garb coming in.

“What’s up?”

“Kurenai here?”

Asuma frowned a moment before nodding his head and jerking his thumb towards the hallway.

“Yeah, she’ll be right out, what’s up?”

Raidou shook his head as he took off his mask.

“Need to talk with you about something.”

Seating himself in a nearby chair Raidou watched as the the smoking shinobi gave him a curious look.

“Is this mission related or just casual stuff? Cause I think Kakashi is in a meeting with Ibiki.”

Raidou shook his head.

“Bit of both and I know he is. I’ll talk to him later.”

Asuma nodded his head just as Kurenai came down the hallway she smiled at Raidou.

“Hey, what brings you here?”

She sat beside Asuma as was the norm for the couple. sighing Raidou rubbed his forehead before asking.

“Did you threaten Genma?”

The two stilled. Raidou nodded his head. “Yeah, figured...”

“Rai-”

Raidou shook his head. “Why did you do that?”

Kurenai bit her lip before stilling Asuma as he was about to try and defend them.

“To be honest. The hokage asked us too. He was concerned about Genma’s obsession with getting your identity and yes we weren’t happy about it either. We didn’t want to see you get hurt if that was all he was after.”

Raidou watched the woman a moment longer before looking to Asuma.

“Did you cut him?”

Asuma sighed, a trail of smoke leaving his parted lips as he balanced his cigarette precariously from his lips.

“No, Kakashi did, but it was an accident. We never intended to leave a mark on him Rai. Genma twisted his head to ignore Kakashi after he had a blade to him. Kakashi wasn’t happy about it either, he didn’t want to hurt the kid.”

Raidou nodded his head, secretly relieved that Kakashi hadn’t intended to do harm.

“He told you.”

Kurenai said finally. Raidou snorted.

“Not really, I had to drag it out of him kicking and screaming. He’s a stubborn man and didn’t intend to rat you out because he knew you were my team and that it could make things hard for me.”

She smiled at him which only made him frown.

“What?”

she shook her head.

“Nothing, I’m just glad that he was thinking of you instead of wanting to get some petty form of revenge against us.”

Raidou snorted.

“Sure...Either way he said it only happened once, is that true?”

They nodded collectively to him.

“Kakashi saw him twice. We were only present once.”

Raidou frowned at Asuma before asking.

“He’s the ANBU that broke into Genma’s apartment.”

Asuma nodded.

“And he had a hell of a time, kid was launching all sorts of shit at him.”

Raidou smirked. “Good.”

Asuma chuckled at the irritated man.

“Kakashi didn’t like this any more than we did Rai, that’s why he told you to go and see the kid again. He was undermining the hokages orders and went to speak with the hokage on your behalf. He checked in on Genma to make sure the kid hadn’t managed to off himself by being released from the hospital.”

Raidou snorted. “He’s not that clumsy.”

Kurenai chuckled.

“We saw him in the marketplace Raidou. He’s very clumsy with those crutches.”

Raidou smirked.

“He’s threatening to get a peg leg just to be done with them.”

The two blinked at him before laughing.

“Are you serious?”

“He was going to frame a genin into chopping off his leg.”

Asuma snorted. “Kids got balls.”

Kurenai shook her head.

“I hope you talked him out of this”

Raidou nodded his head.

“Yeah, we had tea together.”

His teammates stared at him oddly which made him smile. He knew what they were thinking. Deciding that he’d made them suffer long enough, Raidou informed them.

“He had his hitae over his eyes.”

They smirked.

“Well that’s one way to have tea.”

Raidou nodded.

“It worked though. He didn’t seem to mind all that much and took great pleasure in mocking my choice of summons.”

“Oh you talked about that kind of stuff?”

Raidou shrugged. “Vaguely. his are bats.”

Kurenai smirked.

“Bats? That’s an odd one. Well I’m glad you were able to work things out with him and I’m sorry we played a part in all of this.”

Raidou nodded his head.

“I needed to know, I can't always trust Genma to tell me the truth, he tends to go around it most days.”

Asuma snorted at that. “He has a way with words.”

Raidou smiled. “He does.”

 

********************************

 

Kakashi froze just inside his doorway. Sighing he closed the door behind him and asked.

“You going to punch me?”

“Thinking about it”

Nodding his head Kakashi continued into his place and took off his sandals.

“Let me know when you’ve reached a decision. Tea?”

“No.”

Nodding his head Kakashi walked over to his chair and sat down, staring at his teammate who had managed to break into his place.

“He told you I take it.”

“I already spoke with Kurenai and Asuma.”

Kakashi tilted his head at the change of topic.

“Yes and?”

“Asuma said that you didn’t mean to cut him.”

Kakashi shook his head.

“I didn’t. He moved and I didn’t account for that. Most people hold still when held at knife point, Genma didn’t.”

Kakashi saw the man’s clenched fists tighten at his words, but didn’t comment on it.

“You went to the hokage to have him reconsider.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

Kakashi smirked.

“Cause you like that loud mouthed kid and you were making errors I’ve never seen you make before all because you couldn’t hang out with him.”

Raidou frowned at his captain.

“I didn’t want to see you get hurt worse because you missed him.”

Raidou nodded his head.

“You went to check on him.”

“Well sorta, mostly I dodged his senbon...He really likes those.”

Raidou smirked. “He does. He said you didn’t hurt him.”

Kakashi nodded his head.

“Wasn’t my intention to hurt him Raidou, I simply wanted to see how he was doing so that I might be able to calm some of your fears.”

“Are you going to be watching him?”

Kakashi snorted.

“No, why would I? The hokage rescinded his order and is fine with you two being friends. I have no reason to be in contact with Genma unless it is in relation to you. Is he scared of us?”

Raidou snorted back at him.

“No. He’s called you a few choice names, but he’s not scared.”

Kakashi smirked.

“I’m sure he has. Is there anything else you wanted to know?”

Raidou shook his head and rose from his chair. Kakashi stood from his own and made to escort his friend out of his apartment only to wince as he was slammed against the nearest wall. Glaring at Raidou as he was held off the ground, Kakashi asked.

“Decided to hit me?”

Raidou snorted.

“No, I’ll let Genma do that. Just wanted to make my feelings known. He’s not a threat to my identity or our teams. I’ll report him if he becomes one, but if you ever threaten him again I’ll do more than break into your apartment and throttle you.”

Raidou dropped Kakashi back to his feet and walked past him. Throwing his arm into the air in a wave.

“See you tomorrow.”

Smirking Kakashi nodded. “See you.”

 

**************************

 

Genma was trying desperately not to crash to the floor as he tried in vane to make his arm longer than it actually was. Growling in frustration as his arm refused to become longer so as to better aid him, he sighed and stopped reaching for the crutches. The stupid things had managed to fall sideways shortly after he’d gotten himself settled and now he was stuck.

Ordinarily this wouldn’t be a problem, he’d just hobble over and get them, but the warning from the med nins was still ringing in his ears. If he wasn’t careful and stayed off of his leg completely he’d need them to re-break it and possibly perform surgery. Not something he wanted to endure. It would mean a lengthy recovery and more time being isolated in his apartment. Not to mention he’d have to rely on friends to get groceries and help with laundry as he was sure to be bedridden while it healed.

So he was doing his best to behave, it wasn’t his fault that the crutches had decided to ruin that. He glowered at them, intent on making them do his bidding. The inanimate objects refused to give into his glare though, they laid there innocent to his plight. Genma was thinking to try and do a controlled fall from the couch and crawl to them, but there was the risk that he might do more damage to himself.

He wasn’t looking forward to being stuck on his own couch for hours on end, no one was supposed to check in on him until later that night and it wasn’t even noon yet. Sighing he continued to glare at the offending objects and willed his body not to betray him. If he ended up needing to pee he was going to take his licks and have the surgery. Hell if he was going to piss himself.

The jounin’s head jerked up away from his foe at the sound of something in the other room. Scowling he listened intently trying to hear if it was just his neighbors moving about again or if it was something to be concerned about. The sound of footsteps had his eyebrows raising before he tentatively called out.

“Hawk?”

“Hmm?”

Came the reply from the other room. Before he could stop himself Genma called out to the ANBU in a strained voice.

“Oh thank god...Get in here and save me.”

The ANBU appeared before he had finished his plea. Said ANBU was tense until he saw that the jounin was alright, just spread out on his couch.

“What’s wrong? You had me worried.”

Genma smiled up at the masked man.

“Good, cause I was beginning to get worried.”

He motioned towards his fallen crutches before informing the man.

“Had my appointment this morning, I have to stay off of it completely or else I have to have surgery and those damned things fell out of my reach.”

Raidou glanced from the prone figure on the couch to the aforementioned objects. The ANBU chuckled a bit as he walked the few paces to the fallen instruments. Gathering them up he set them well within the jounin’s reach.

“Thanks.”

Raidou nodded his head. “So your legs that bad huh?”

Genma sighed.

“Apparently falling into a ravine, breaking your leg in two places and then climbing out of said hole only to end up walking on a badly broken leg is bad for healing bones.”

The ANBU snorted. “Go figure.”

Genma smirked at him.

“So what brings you here, not that I’m not incredibly grateful for the rescue, my leg thanks you.”

Chuckling Raidou sat on the edge of the coffee table.

“Had some free time and your leg is welcome.”

Genma grinned at the man’s quip.

“Are you going to be okay on your own?”

The ANBU suddenly asked with a bit of reservation to his voice. Genma waved him off.

“Mah I’m good. I’ll tie some ninja wire around those things so it doesn’t happen again.”

Shaking his head Raidou warned the man.

“Be careful alright. You only got out of the hospital a while ago.”

“Don’t remind me. I have no intention of going back and this leg is going to heal. I swear to god it is, cause I am not having surgery and being stuck in that place again.”

Raidou chuckled at the man’s declaration.

“I’m sure your leg understands.”

The middle finger Raidou received had him chuckling again.

“Do you want me to stop by on my way back? Just to make sure you haven’t gotten trapped somewhere.”

Genma frowned at the ANBU before sighing.

“Normally I’d tell you to fuck off and that I could take care of myself, but I think the fact that you just rescued me from an inanimate object negates that...So sure, might not be a bad idea.”

Raidou chuckled at the jounin.

“Do you need anything before I go?”

Genma thought about it a moment before shaking his head.

“Nope. Whatcha doing?”

“Just rounds.”

Genma made a face. “So boring.”

Standing as he laughed Raidou couldn’t help but throw out.

“Better than a broken leg.”

Genma smirked. “Smart ass. I’ll see you later then.”

Raidou nodded his head before heading towards the window he preferred to use when coming and going in the man’s apartment. Genma heard the ANBU leave before he glanced down at the crutches.

“Alright you pieces of scrap metal, time to make you my bitch.”


	8. lunch with an anbu squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raidou talks with his team while on patrol and after some pestering agree's to allow them to accompany him back to genma's. once there the anbu squad converse with the jounin and a tentative peace is reached between genma and kakashi, though the jounin is still wary of the man. raidou brings the jounin some lunch and the group get to know the man a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe were almost done with this story already...sigh. oh well, just means i have to write more right? not like i don't have thirteen other stories being worked on, i can start another just for this fandom...sure. god i have no life. hope you guys have been enjoying the story thus far and yes i know im evil by giving you a cliffhanger, it'll be worth it so put your torches and pitchforks down. 
> 
> keep the love coming with all your comments and kudos.

“So how’s your jounin?”

Snorting at Kakashi, Raidou glanced at his captain before stating.

“I rescued him this morning.”

His team looked at him peculiarly. Smirking beneath his mask, he didn’t say anything more. Waiting for one of them to become curious enough to give in and ask. It didn’t take long before Asuma sighed and asked.

“Alright I give, how’d you rescue him?”

“His crutches fell out of his reach and he was trapped on his couch.”

His teammates stared at him as if that was the lamest excuse he could have given them.

“Uh sure..”

snorting at Kurenai, Raidou told them.

“He had his check up today for his leg, it's messed up pretty good. He can't put any weight on it or else he might need surgery. He took their advice to heart and was stuck until I got there.”

The group of ANBU chuckled a bit.

“Bet he took that well.”

Raidou shook his head at Kakashi.

“Not really, when I left he was going to tie ninja wire around the things to keep them within reach.”

“Not a bad idea.”

Kakashi mused out loud. Raidou nodded his head.

“I said I’d drop by after were done to make sure he survived without screwing up his leg.”

The others chuckled at him.

“How’d he take that?”

“Better than he would have if he hadn’t been trapped once already. He’s decided that he can make his leg heal from stubbornness alone, he refuses to be hold up in the hospital again.”

His team snorted at the man’s attempt to avoid the hospital.

“I know. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that he’s a shinobi and that wouldn’t happen until he retired or died.”

The others laughed at Raidou.

“He’s lucky you stopped by.”

Kurenai said with a bit of mirth in her voice. Raidou nodded.

“He is, I doubt he would have remained patient enough for someone to come by his place.”

“He doesn’t strike me as the patient type.”

Raidou snorted at Kakashi. “Your one to talk.”

The silver haired man placed a hand on his armored chest.

“You wound me sir.”

“I’m okay with that.”

Turning back towards Kurenai, Raidou ignored the hurt look on his captains face and the laughter of his other teammates as he informed her.

“He scared me initially when he called out to me to come save him. His voice sounded stressed and I reacted.”

His teammates didn’t say anything to that initially before Asuma waved a hand at him.

“Course you did and I’m sure he was stressed if his leg is as messed up as you say, I can't blame the kid for staying put.”

Raidou smirked beneath his mask at his friend. Raidou twisted his head about when Kakashi got closer to him.

“Can we come say hi?”

Raidou glowered at the man.

“I promise to behave...Besides I should at least make some sort of truce with the man if you're going to be his friend.”

Raidou watched Kakashi a moment longer before sighing.

“Fine, but if he wants you gone.”

Kakashi raised his hands in a placating gesture.

“Then I’ll leave. Its his place...Though I do hope he won't throw things this time.”

Raidou snorted. “You deserved it.”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. “I kinda did.”

The others shook their heads at the fact that Kakashi didn’t sound so heart broken at being attacked by the jounin. They were used to the man eccentricities.

 

**********************

 

Genma had managed to have a rather eventful day after hawk had rescued him from his crutches. His friends had stopped by to check on him in the afternoon and he’d had a nice time chatting with them before they had to leave to attend to their own duties. Being stuck at home once more alone, Genma couldn’t help but wish that hawk would arrive sooner rather than later.

Sighing he glanced to the clock, the man hadn’t given him a time frame, but he figured it would be a while yet before the ANBU showed up. Shaking his head, he grumbled to himself about being so attached to the man’s comings and goings. Shaking himself out of his musings, Genma hoisted himself up with his crutches and with a certain amount of determination started the arduous task of cleaning his apartment.

He knew it wouldn’t be easy with his leg all fucked up, but frankly he was embarrassed with the mess he’d managed to make while trying to heal. Hawk might not have commented on it yet, but Genma wasn’t about to let it get to that point where an ANBU was disgusted with his house. So slowly, very slowly he began to tidy things up. Picking up errant pieces of clothing and placing spare dishes into the sink for washing. Throwing trash in his trash can under the sink and even going so far as to manhandle a large pile of clothing into his washer.

By the time he had finished with his tasks, he was sweating, panting and extremely tired. With hobbled steps he made his way back into the living room only to collapse onto his couch, not even bothering to expend the energy to make himself more comfortable. He simply let the crutches fall against his back as he slid down onto the couch, his good leg hanging off of the cushions as he pillowed his head on one of his arms. The other hanging to the floor. With a deep sigh Genma closed his eyes.

 

**********************

 

Raidou and his team didn’t bother to knock on the window before filing in. Raidou having assured them that Genma was used to it by now. Still once the entire team was inside Raidou called out to the jounin.

“Genma?”

There was no reply. Frowning Raidou left his teammates in search of the jounin, he could hear them following behind him though. He paused in the entranceway to the living room. His eyes widening behind his mask at the crutches leaning against the couch at a weird angle. His heart pounding, Raidou walked hastily over to the couch only to sigh when he found the man on the sofa instead of the floor as he had initially feared.

The position the man was in left much to be desired though. Frowning he gently pulled the crutches away only to sigh when the ninja wire tugged at the man’s arms. Shaking his head, Raidou quickly cut the lines and set the crutches aside. Kneeling down by the man’s head he was about to gently wake the man when Kurenai questioned.

“Are you sure you should wake him, he looks beat.”

Raidou shook his head.

“At the very least he should move and get more comfortable, besides that I want to know what the hell he was up too.”

His team stayed silent behind him, though they were smiling behind their masks at the man’s irritated tone of voice. The ANBU reached out and gently laid a hand on the jounin’s shoulder before shaking him a bit. Genma’s face scrunched up a moment before his eyes peeled open a bit. He sucked in a sharp breath before letting it out just as sharply.

“Damn it...Scare the crap outta me why don’t you.”

Smirking Raidou shook his head.

“What have you been up too? You're supposed to be resting.”

Genma snorted.

“My apartment was a pigsty and I was bored out of my skull. So I cleaned...Things were growing man. Any longer and they might take up weapons against me.”

Chuckling Raidou nodded his head.

“You didn’t put any pressure on your leg did you?”

Genma smirked and shook his head.

“Nah I was a good boy and stayed off of it...I guess I kinda crashed when I was done though.”

Looking around at himself Genma tensed when he caught sight of the man’s team. Glancing back to Raidou he dared to ask.

“Uh..Why are they here?”

Smirking beneath his mask, Raidou replied.

“They wanted to say hi and see how you were doing...Wolf also wanted to make a truce.”

Genma raised a brow. “Huh?”

Raidou snorted at the man’s confused look.

“He’s trying to get back on my good side after threatening you.”

Genma smirked before he glanced back to the ANBU captain.

“Told you that would bite you in the ass.”

Kakashi sighed before nodding. “I suppose you did.”

Genma shook his head before turning to ask.

“Help me up?”

Raidou nodded, standing he took the man’s arm and helped him roll over. Once the man was sitting up normally did Raidou let go of the man. Genma sighed as he reclined properly on his couch.

“So...This isn’t awkward at all.”

The ANBU snorted at him making the jounin give a wry smile.

“ You have to admit it is.”

He countered their looks. Raidou chuckled at the jounin.

“Besides cleaning what did you do?”

Genma tilted his head in thought before saying.

“Well I tied my crutches to my arms so I wouldn’t get stuck somewhere. My friends came by and somehow keira managed not to do a ritual sacrifice in my kitchen this time. then-”

“Wait what?”

Glancing towards the bear ANBU Genma smirked.

“It's a joke man...Last time she came over she tried to make me tea and frankly I don’t know what she was doing in there, but it was a mess.”

Bear snorted. “I see.”

Nodding Genma turned back towards hawk.

“Then I cleaned before crashing on the couch. How was your day?”

Raidou shook his head. “Boring.”

Genma’s grin broadened at that.

“Sounded like it was going to be.”

“You told him what we were doing?”

Kakashi asked skeptically, Genma twisted about and shook his head.

“No, he just said you were doing rounds, I’m assuming that’s some kind of security sweep, which are boring.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Your right and it is.”

Nodding Genma couldn’t help but say.

“I’d offer you tea, but frankly I don’t feel like being blind with a bunch of strange ANBU in my place.”

The ANBU chuckled at him before Kurenai spoke up.

“That’s quite alright Genma, we wouldn’t want to impose anyways. We just came to see that you were doing alright.”

Genma nodded his head.

“Well baring me screwing my leg up more, I’ll be fine.”

“Good.”

Genma nodded his head before looking back towards Raidou.

“What’d you do with my crutches?”

Snorting Raidou gestured towards the floor beside the coffee table.

“I had to cut them off of you, your lucky you didn’t cut off the circulation to your arms.”

Genma snorted at the worried ANBU. “I was fine.”

Shaking his head, Raidou told the man.

“Maybe don’t wrap the wire around your body next time? Just make it long enough for you to be able to get a hold of it if they fall.”

“Such a worrier, I’m fine and besides we already had the discussion about me getting a peg leg if this shit continues, think I’d look pretty awesome with that and a bionic arm.”

Raidou sighed. “Genma.”

The jounin smiled as he ignored the man’s put out tone, instead looking over to the man’s team.

“He always so easy to fuck with?”

They snorted before the bear ANBU shook his head.

“No, think you're special in that regard kid.”

Genma made a face before stating. “I’m not a kid.”

The bear ANBU snorted again. “Sure.”

Shaking his head Raidou tapped the man’s knee to get his attention once more.

“Try to behave.”

Genma smirked. “Where's the fun in that?”

Raidou shook his head again at the man’s playful tone. Glancing towards Kakashi, Raidou dared to ask.

“Please tell me I wasn’t like this when I was his age?”

Kakashi snorted. “So, you were a bull in a china shop.”

Genma laughed at the man’s reply. “Really?”

Kakashi nodded to Genma.

“He’s strong and he liked to throw that strength around. He was busy trying to prove himself, but all it did was piss people off. He figured it out eventually though.”

Raidou sighed before muttering sourly. “Thanks for that.”

Kakashi inclined his head. “No problem.”

Genma snorted at the pair of them.

“You're like an old married couple.”

“I wouldn’t marry him.”

Came the reply from the ANBU captain. Genma raised a brow before snorting.

“Alrighty then...So you said something about a truce?”

Kakashi sighed and nodded.

“I’m sure that hawk already explained some things to you, but in a attempt to be forth coming I’ll tell you again. The hokage was concerned with your attempts to find his identity and that was what brought me and them to come see you.”

Genma nodded.

“I was there, thanks for the cliff notes.”

Kakashi glared at the mouthy jounin.

“Fine. anyways, it was all under the hokages orders. Once hawk provided his testimony that you weren’t actively trying to steal his mask or try and discovered his identity the case was dropped. Me and my team have nothing against you Genma, we were simply following orders.”

Genma stared at him a moment before nodding his head. Glancing to Raidou, the jounin asked.

“Do you want me to forgive him or would you like to hold this over his head a while?”

Raidou laughed at the jounin’s serious question. Kakashi for his part threw his arms over his chest in a huff.

“I’m right here.”

Genma barely glanced his way before looking back at Raidou.

“So?”

Shaking his head Raidou responded to the jounin.

“That’s up to you, but he can get pretty annoying when he wants something. He’ll be coming after you in order to get on my good side.”

Genma made a face as he glanced back towards the ANBU captain. The thought of the man paying him more visits and possibly when hawk wasn’t there was not something he wanted.

“Right...We’re good.”

The group of ANBU chuckled at the man’s terse response. Kakashi nodded his head to the jounin.

“Good.”

Looking back to the ANBU sitting beside him, Genma asked.

“He’s not going to come stalk me anymore right?”

Snorting Raidou shook his head.

“No, he’ll leave you alone now.”

Genma nodded his head before turning to look at the ANBU captain when he spoke up.

“Mah I thought we got along alright when I came to visit you.”

Genma glared at the man.

“You made me put holes in my furniture.”

The wolf ANBU shook his head.

“I didn’t make you do that, you chose to do that.”

“If you had held still it wouldn’t have happened.”

The ANBU captain snorted.

“I’m not about to let you stick me with senbon Genma.”

Genma shrugged.

“Then it's your fault. If you hadn’t moved I wouldn’t have hit my furniture.”

The glower he got from the ANBU made him smirk.

“Besides you tackled me. Could have broken my leg...More than it already is I mean.”

The man snorted. “I told you to stop.”

Genma nodded.

“Yeah, but seeing as you were an intruder in my house I wasn’t all that interested in listening.”

The man sighed back at him. Raidou was chuckling as he watched the pair go back and forth. Seeing that they were getting nowhere fast, he placed his hand on the man’s arm to garner his attention. When Genma turned to look at him, the ANBU asked.

“Have you eaten?”

Genma shook his head.

“No why? It's not like you can have dinner with me...Well not without blindfolds and shit.”

Chuckling Raidou nodded his head.

“I’m aware of that Genma, but I could go and get you something since you’ve be stuck in your place. Is there something you like?”

Smirking Genma said.

“So now you're gonna be my errand ANBU?”

All of the ANBU snorted at that getting a chuckle from Genma.

“No, but I don’t mind helping out friends and at the moment you're kinda stuck here.”

Genma sighed and nodded.

“Tell me about it...Alright if you really want to go get me something, I like the broccoli beef bowls from-”

“emura’s restaurant, I know the place.”

Genma smirked at the ANBU.

“Well alright then.”

Raidou nodded and stood up. “I’ll be back.”

Before Genma could say anything more the ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving him alone...With his team. Genma glanced to the ANBU and smirked.

“So...You guys feel like being useful?”

The ANBU glanced to each other before looking back to the jounin. Genma smiled at them.

 

*************************

 

It hadn’t taken long for him to henge into a random person and grab the food for Genma. Bag in hand he jumped to a nearby roof before dropping the illusion. A couple of hand signs later and he disappeared only to reappear inside Genma’s apartment.  At first he was confused at what he was seeing and then he just snorted. Asuma and Kakashi were both moving a dresser while Genma called out to them.

“Its heavy huh?”

The men grunted as they shifted the piece of furniture back a ways before setting it down. Kurenai was seated at the end of the couch by Genma’s feet, just watching the spectacle before her. She turned and tilted her head at the stunned form of Raidou.

“He tripped on the corners of it a few days back.”

Raidou smirked beneath his mask before nodding. Crossing the room he sat on the edge of the coffee table and hoisted the bag of food up. Genma smirked.

“Thanks.”

Genma accepted the food and after rummaging through the bag for the fork took off the lid to the hot meal. Asuma and Kakashi had returned to their previous stations leaning against the man’s walls. They watched as Genma picked up the onions on the top of the dish and with a face threw them into the bag. The group chuckled before Kurenai asked.

“If you don’t like them why didn’t you tell hawk to order it without it?”

Genma looked up before shaking his head.

“Their gross, but they help flavor the dish, doesn’t mean I want to eat them though.”

She chuckled at the jounin as he stirred up his food.

“Anything else that is considered a necessary evil?”

Kakashi taunted. Genma chewed his first bite of food and swallowed before telling the man in a straight tone.

“Matter of fact I find pickles to be the evilest thing in existence.”

Kakashi laughed at the jounin’s quip. The others chuckled along with him.

“Pickles?”Raidou said in a perplexed way.

Genma nodded as he swallowed another bite.

“Sensei had a thing for them and made us eat them all the time. I cannot stand them now.”

Raidou shook his head. “Why would you sensei make you eat pickles?”

Genma sighed.

“Cause she was crazy? I don’t know I think it was some old home remedy for bad spirit energy or some shit. Either way I’ll puke if I have to choke one of those down.”

“And your teammates?”

Asuma asked curiously. Genma smirked.

“Well one of them started trying to be sneaky and hide them, we won't talk about what happened when she found out about that.”

The ANBU snickered at the man’s implication.

“The other one was like me and just choked them down. Course that was years ago now.”

Asuma nodded his head before asking.

“But do they still have an aversion to them?”

Genma tilted his head before shrugging.

“Don’t know to tell you the truth. One of them died a few years back and the other I haven’t seen in quite a while. Though I doubt if he likes them...We ate so many of those damned things.”

The jounin shook his head as he remembered that. The ANBU were quiet a moment before Asuma spoke up.

“Sorry.”

Genma looked back up at the ANBU and raised a brow as he chewed. Asuma coughed to clear his throat before saying.

“I wasn’t aware you had lost a teammate.”

Genma smiled after he swallowed.

“Everyone has right? I wasn’t with him when he died or anything. So it's not like I’m traumatized by his death, I didn’t see it or nothing...Sometimes you forget though, cause you weren’t’ there. expect to see him in the market or whatever.”

The ANBU nodded before Raidou asked.

“Were you close?”

Genma shook his head.

“Not really, I mean we were friends sure, but we didn’t really stick together after becoming chunin. I’m sure sensei would have taken it harder then me or my other teammate did, but she retired and moved out into the country. I doubt she knows.”

The ANBU nodded their heads.

“And your other teammate?”

Genma snorted.

“That dumb ass decided that he wanted to tango with being a guard at the prison. Likes having an excuse to put assholes in their places.”

Genma shook his head before adding.

“He just likes a good fight, hell if I know how many brawls that guy has gotten into. Smiles like a loon while bleeding all over himself, so long as he comes out on top.”

The ANBU chuckled.

“Sounds like he found his place.”

Genma snorted.

“Can't decide if he should be outside those bars or inside them.”

The ANBU chuckled. Genma continued to munch on his food for a while, moving things around and in general separating the different ingredients. Kurenai leaned forward and pointed at his dish.

“What are you doing?”

Genma smirked.

“Force of habit...I always do this. I’ll eat everything, I just have to do it this way.”

“Why?”

Genma shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t like my foods touching each other?...Think I got it from my mom, she was a bit...Uh what's a nice way of saying crazier than crazy?”

The ANBU snorted.

“There’s no way to say that. Not nicely.”

Genma shrugged.

“Alright then. She was just crazy. I think it came with the territory of being married to a shinobi.”

Raidou tilted his head at the man. “Your mother was a civilian?”

Genma nodded his head as he chewed.

“Yep. She never had a problem with most of it, but little things bothered her. She’d skin my dad alive if he left things...Namely his weapons in places she didn’t want them. She didn’t care if it was for protection, things had to be organized. Try explaining that to a jounin?”

Genma snorted.

“Dad didn’t know what to do about it, how do you tell a shinobi he can't have weapons hidden in his own house? She managed to do it though. I think she honestly scared him more than any missing nin he came across.”

The ANBU chuckled.

“Course it didn’t help that she caught me a few times playing with them and then unleashed hell on him...But ya know.”

The man waved his hand in the air as he stirred his food with his other hand. The ANBU shook their heads.

“Were you old enough to know which was the pointy end?”

Kakashi threw out in an amused tone. Genma snorted.

“Yes asshole I was. That said, I still cut myself numerous times.”

Kakashi snorted.

“Eventually dad just started training me at home so I wouldn’t run to mom bleeding over myself from playing with them. He figured if he taught me how to properly use them I would be less inclined to report things to mom.”

“Did it work?”

Kurenai asked amused. Genma thought a moment before shaking his head.

“Not really... I mean I realized not to freak out, but that just opened a whole other can of worms... I remember slicing my hand open something awful and calmly walking up to my mom while she was cooking. I waited for her to naturally look down to me and held up my profusely bleeding hand and proceeded to tell her in no uncertain terms that I needed a band aid.”

The ANBU laughed.

“Did you?”

Genma snorted.

“Fuck no, dad came home to one hell of a lecture and I got seven stitches.”

The ANBU were shaking their heads in mirth.

“Were you always a trouble maker?”

Raidou questioned. Genma snorted.

“I was an awesome kid I’ll have you know.”

“Mmhmm.”

Came the less than impressed reply from all the ANBU at once. Genma glared at all of them before flipping them off.

“Screw you guys, I was. other than nearly dissecting my own hand, I didn’t get into shit. Didn’t fight other kids none of that. I was a stellar student too.”

The ANBU were staring at him and Genma knew they had to be smiling beneath their masks. Glaring he huffed and took an angry bite of his food. Shaking his head Raidou asked.

“Are your parents still alive?”

Genma chewed and swallowed before shaking his head.

“No...dad died in the kyuubi attack and mom just kinda...Well I think she just died of a broken heart. No matter their flaws they did love each other, so it kinda makes sense that she just couldn’t live without him.”

The ANBU nodded, many had lost loved ones in the demon fox’s attack.

“But I was old enough to take care of myself so that’s what I did. Plus sensei always kept an eye out for all of us. I’ve done alright I’d say, I’m still alive.”

The ANBU nodded to him. Genma glanced at them all before admitting.

“About now I’d be asking for embarrassing things about you guys, but seeing as your ANBU I’m not allowed. Which is completely unfair. You all suck.”

The ANBU chuckled at the put out jounin’s claim.

“So instead of doing something that could be labeled as treason and get me more one on one visits with that asshole, I’m going to do the next best thing.”

Genma gestured towards the wolf ANBU before continuing, ignoring the ANBU’s laughter at his implicating the ANBU captain.

“Tell me why you became ANBU.”

The group froze a moment before glancing to each other, finally Raidou sighed. Genma glanced to the hawk ANBU and with a frown asked.

“Is that something that I can't ask? Seems rather stupid.”

Raidou snorted.

“It's not something you can't ask, its just rather personal.”

Genma nodded his head before looking over to the only female ANBU as the tiger masked woman interjected.

“Also the way ANBU are selected is...Difficult to explain without crossing the line on what we can and cannot tell you.”

Genma nodded once more to the woman.

“Right...Okay, well forget that part I just wanted to know why you became ANBU. I don’t need to know how you became ANBU, I’m sure the hokage has some special list or something. I just want to know why you decided to be one. It is a choice right?”

he glanced to Raidou before asking quickly.

“He’s not making you be ANBU right?”

Raidou snorted. “No Genma, it's a choice.”

The jounin nodded his head as he relaxed into his couch, the sudden tenseness that had sprung into his body at the thought of hawk being forced to do this job leaving him. He twisted his head around when the ANBU captain spoke up.

“I became ANBU because it's what my goal was.”

Genma tilted his head.

“Your goal?...Do you want to be hokage or something?”

The wolf masked man snorted.

“No, I just wanted to be the best shinobi I could be for my village.”

Genma smirked. “Sounds good.”

The wolf ANBU inclined his head to the jounin before the softer voice of the tiger ANBU spoke up.

“I wasn’t sure I wanted to be ANBU, not at first. I was actually quite hesitant, not believing I had what it took. I was convinced by some friends who I hadn’t known at the time were in the rank. I’m very glad I gave it a chance, I’ve grown a lot because of joining. I suppose the reason I became ANBU was because I didn’t want to have any regrets on what I might have lost if I gave up the opportunity.”

Genma smiled at the masked woman. “Do you have regrets?”

She shook her head. “No.”

Genma nodded his head before glancing towards the bear ANBU when he remained silent. smirking Genma ribbed the man.

“I got your captain to talk and he’s an asshole. Spill.”

He heard the chuckle from the man before he shook his head.

“Alright alright...I became ANBU because I wanted to protect those near me. I wasn’t happy remaining where I was and knew I could do better if I pushed myself. Being ANBU I can protect my village in ways that others cannot.”

Genma smiled at the man before telling him.

“See that wasn’t so hard.”

The man snorted before warning Genma. “Watch it kid.”

Genma chuckled at the irritated ANBU before looking towards hawk.

“And?”

chuckling hawk nodded his head. “I had nowhere else to go.”

Genma frowned at the ANBU.

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.”

The man nodded his head.

“It does...If you understand how ANBU works. I can't tell you things Genma, but becoming an ANBU was what I needed, not so much what I chose. I’m better for it and glad that I decided to join.”

Genma frowned a moment longer before sighing.

“Alright then. I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“You will.”

Came the snarky remark from the wolf ANBU. Sending a fleeting glare at the man, Genma flipped him off before looking back to hawk.

“Thanks for telling me.”

Looking back at the ANBU he nodded to them in thanks.

“Would you like me to put your leftovers in the fridge?”

Genma glanced down to the half eaten bowl and nodded before handing it over to hawk.

“Thanks. And thanks for getting me something to eat, I owe you.”

The man shook his head as he walked into the other room. Genma smirked before looking at the man’s team.

“So do you guys get to pick your teams?”

The captain tilted his head at Genma.

“Why do you ask?”

Genma shrugged.

“Just wondered if it's something the hokage chooses or if you being the captain can decide who you work with.”

The man nodded his head.

“Goes both ways. Our core teams are selected by the captain, me. Some missions that require specialized units are picked by the hokage himself.”

Genma smirked.

“Cool. Hawk said you guys went to the land of snow.”

The wolf ANBU shook his head.

“That was with his previous team.”

Genma made an ‘ah’ face.

“Have you been there?”

The man nodded his head.

“Did you almost freeze your balls off like hawk did?”

The ANBU snorted at the jounin, the only woman was shaking her head at the brazen question. Hawk walked in and saw the reaction and sighed.

“What are you asking now?”

Genma smirked up at the ANBU who was leaning on the back of his couch.

“I asked if he’s froze his balls off in the land of snow or not.”

Hawk snorted. “You really want to know that?”

“I find it amusing so yeah.”

Shaking his head, hawk glanced to his captain.

“I know you’ve been there, but I think you weren’t in the middle of winter like I was right?”

Kakashi nodded his head.

“It was spring. Not that it matter much there, it's always cold there. Still I doubt I encountered the frigid temperatures that you did.”

“Damn.”

They all glanced towards the jounin before Kakashi glared.

“You want me to freeze my balls off?”

Genma shrugged.

“I find it amusing to think about it, but nah I guess not. It's a pretty mean fate for us guys. Pretty sure we’d rather take a kunai to the gut than have our bits messed with.”

The men snorted at the brazen jounin.

“Bits?” The woman ANBU chuckled.

Genma smiled. “Well yeah, what do you call em?”

She shook her head. “I don’t have any so I don’t call them anything.”

Genma frowned.

“You’ve had to have had a boyfriend, what did you call them then?”

She snorted. “I don’t go around calling my boyfriends balls anything.”

Genma shrugged. “If you say so.”

His tone of voice betrayed the fact that he didn’t quite believe her. She glared at the smirking jounin. Sighing Raidou patted the man’s shoulder.

“We should get going, it's getting late and you should rest.”

Genma nodded his head.“Yeah probably. I’ll see you later then.”

Glancing towards the rest of the ANBU he smirked.

“Depending on what I do I might see you guys again.”

They snorted before their captain said.

“Behave Genma.”

The man chuckled at the ANBU captain.

“Sure sure. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

The man snorted before heading towards the window with the rest of his team, leaving Raidou to say goodbye to the jounin. Mostly alone now, Raidou looked down to the jounin and said.

“Take it easy alright? I’ll see you in a while it might be a few days, I’m not-”

“Don’t worry, you’ll come by when you can. I know you're busy off doing special ANBU-y things.”

The hawk ANBU snorted. “Yeah something like that.”

Genma grinned. “Thanks...For everything.”

Raidou nodded. “Goodnight Genma.”

“Night hawk.”

Raidou turned and left through the window, his team already having headed to their own respective homes. Smirking to himself as he closed the window, he wondered if Genma would be able to get used to his team like he had him. Shaking his head he jumped off of the building and headed home.

 

******************************

 

Genma grimaced as he lowered the crutches beside his bed. Propping his bad leg on a pillow he reclined into his soft mattress. Sighing he wondered when he would get to see the hawk ANBU again. With him being ANBU it could be days or weeks even. Sighing he shook his head and admonished himself for wanting to see the man again so soon, they were just friends after all. He was lucky that he had that with the man.

Closing his eyes Genma adjusted himself in his bed a bit to try and get more comfortable when he frowned. Jerking upright in his bed he threw the senbon only to watch them be deflected easily by the lurking form at the end of his bed.

The ANBU tilted his head as he watched the senbon he had just deflected embed themselves into the wall. Looking back to the startled jounin the man smirked beneath his mask and said.

“We need to talk.”

Genma stared wide eyed at the ANBU standing before him.


	9. a date with an anbu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raidou leaves for a mission and genma realizes just how much he misses the anbu's presence. upon his return the pair make arrangements to spend lunch together in genma's apartment with surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe there's only two more chapters left....so sad. well all i can do is hope that you guys like the story and where it will go from here. i hope you guys like this chapter and the last two that will be coming over the weekend. 
> 
> thank you for all your comments and please keep them coming, they make my day.

Raidou was excited to get to see Genma again, it had been a few days since he’d visited with the man. His team in tow. Climbing in through the window of the jounin’s apartment, he was surprised to hear mumbled cursing from the jounin. Shaking his head, the ANBU walked around the wall and through the kitchen to get to the living room. He stood there a moment and sighed.

“You're not supposed to be overtaxing yourself.”

Genma jumped a bit before glowering at the ANBU.

“God I’m going to put a bell on you.”

Chuckling hawk shook his head and walked over to the jounin who was currently on the floor doing sit ups. Kneeling down beside the man, hawk gestured towards what the man was doing.

“Care to explain?”

Genma snorted. “Their called sit ups, it helps train your core muscles so you-”

“Smart ass.”

Smirking Genma said. “You asked.”

Shaking his head Raidou asked.

“Why are you doing this?”

Genma smirked.

“Cause I’m a shinobi and we train a lot, are you sure you haven’t hit your head lately?”

Shaking his head Raidou glanced about for the man’s crutches and found them near the man’s couch, too far away to be reached. Twisting about he glowered at Genma only to sigh when he realized the man had gone back to his exercises.

“Genma.”

“Hmm” The man grunted as he continued to lift himself up and down.

“Stop that.”

Genma shook his head as he continued to do the sit ups only to grunt as he suddenly found himself on his back with an ANBU looming over him. The man’s hand placed in the center of his chest preventing him from moving.

“Stop. What are your crutches doing so far away? You can't reach them and why are you training?”

Genma sighed.

“I’m bored alright, besides it's not hurting my leg any. Its stationary and to answer your other question I crawled over here. I’m fine hawk.”

Shaking his head the ANBU gestured down to the man’s casted leg.

“What if you do something to damage it before it’s healed?”

Genma smirked up at the ANBU. “Peg leg?”

Snorting at the smart ass jounin, Raidou sat back on his heels.

“That’s not funny.”

“It is, your laughing.”

“I am not.”

“On the inside.”

Unable to help himself Raidou chuckled.

“See, your laughing.”

Shaking his head Raidou sighed. “You're insane.”

Genma chuckled.

“Heard that one before. If you're so against me exercising I’ll let you get me to the couch and do this later.”

Glowering at the jounin, Raidou sighed. There was nothing he could do to prevent the man from returning to his training once he left, but he supposed the small break would benefit the man. Nodding he grasped the man’s forearms and with a bit of teamwork they got the jounin balanced on his good leg, his bad one never having touched the ground.

“Can you manage to hop that far?”

“Pft, just give me your shoulder and I’ll be fine.”

Nodding, Raidou leaned into the jounin and slowly walked the hobbling man towards the couch. Getting the man lowered onto the plush surface, he broke away from the man to retrieve the discarded crutches. Laying them at the man’s feet, Raidou sat on the coffee table before the man.

“So are you going to really tell me why you were doing that?”

“I told you, I’m bored. I’ve read every book I own. Twice.”

Chuckling Raidou gestured down to the man’s leg.

“When’s your next check up?”

The man sighed. “A week.”

Nodding his head Raidou then questioned.

“No problems though?”

The jounin shook his head.

“Good. Me and my team are going to be leaving soon.”

Genma tilted his head a bit.

“Oh? Off to some foreign land to cause trouble?”

Chuckling Raidou nodded.

“Something like that. I don’t know how long we’ll be gone though.”

Genma smiled.

“Don’t worry about it hawk, just make sure you stop by after you get back so I know you didn’t keel over out there.”

Shaking his head at the man’s lack of compassion when speaking about his possible death, Raidou remarked.

“I’ll make sure I do”

Genma smirked as he gave a firm nod.

“Good. Then I’ll see you when you get back then. Maybe by then I will be able to use my own leg.”

Chuckling at the mans sour tone, he sat back and told the man.

“Be patient, it was a bad break, it’ll heal. Provided you don’t do anything stupid.”

Genma snorted.

“I’m not doing anything stupid. Not like I’m trying to run laps in here.”

Raidou inclined his head a bit.

“True...Though I’d feel better if you weren’t crawling around on your hands and knees. Keep your crutches nearby.”

Genma sighed before smiling at the man.

“Fine fine. Just make sure you don’t get yourself killed out there.”

“I’ll do my best not to keel over.”

Genma chuckled a the mans retort. Raidou stood up from his place on the coffee table and before heading back towards the window said.

“When I get back I’ll bring you a broccoli bowl alright?”

Genma smirked and nodded. “Sounds good.”

Nodding Raidou headed for the window only to pause before it when Genma called out.

“You realize I’ve won don’t you? Your buying me dinner.”

Chuckling to himself Raidou shook his head before calling out.

“You want extra onions? Sure thing.”

“Asshole!”

Laughing Raidou jumped out the window, leaving a cursing jounin behind.

 

**********************

 

Three weeks went by with no sign of his ANBU and Genma was begrudgingly accepting that he was attached to the mans presence so much that he was getting nervous. With every passing day and no sign of the man, Genma glanced at the clock, counting the minutes and hours. Still nothing changed. Days went by with no sign of hawk or his team.

Genma was sure that if something went wrong at the very least one of his teammates would come and tell him. Or at least that’s what he comforted himself with, the fear of never knowing ate him up inside. He’d thought about going to the hokage and asking if anyone had heard from the team, but realized that it probably wouldn’t look too good for him to be asking about an ANBU team.

So he contented himself with worrying at home. His last appointment for his leg had showed improvement and now he was at least allowed to walk on it, for short amounts of time. He still had to use the crutches if he was going to be walking around, but going from the bathroom to his bedroom was alright. It twinged with sharp bolts of pain when he pressed things too far and Genma belatedly allowed his leg to call the shots. For now at least.

He hobbled around his own apartment, normally going with just one crutch as it was far easier to move around like that. He found himself time and again leaning against the window that the ANBU tended to use to get in and out of his apartment. Sighing as he stared out into the street below, Genma wondered if he was going to hear anything today or if it would be yet another day of worrying. 

Shaking his head, Genma pulled himself away from the window, though he would have liked nothing more than to stay glued to it. The constant wandering was tiring him out today and his leg was aching, so he hobbled himself over to his couch and slouched into it. Sighing he glanced to the clock and looked away bitterly. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself anymore, any attempts to find an activity to keep his mind occupied just made him think of the ANBU. 

What he would be saying or how he might go about doing it. He hated that part of him that was quickly falling for the mysterious man, but at the same time he loved it. He wanted to know more about hawk, know who he was. He knew it was forbidden to know the man’s identity, to really know him, but a part of Genma thought the risk would be worth it. He wanted to know what the man looked like and what he did in his free time. When he wasn’t with him of course. Shaking his head Genma threw himself into the back of the couch and tilted his head back against the cushions.

“Where are you? Are you even coming back?”

 

*********************************

 

Raidou grimaced as he threw off another swipe of mud from his gloved hand. Trying desperately to get the layers upon layers of filth off of him and his uniform. His teammates were no better than he was.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this dirty in my life.”

Came the irritated voice of Kurenai as she swiped at herself. The men all nodded their heads, no doubt feeling the same way as they scrubbed at themselves.

“Alright ladies, hand in your report and you are free to go.”

They all glared at Ibiki as he leaned against the doorway, Completely clean. Kakashi smirked as he took off his muddy mask. Throwing it onto a nearby bench, he took great pleasure in pulling out a sopping mess of paper and throwing it at the man’s feet.

“There you are sir.”

His team chuckled as Ibiki glanced down to the filthy pile of soaked paper. The mass was really nothing more that a drenched muddy pile of gunk, the paper no longer retaining its form. Ibiki glared back up at Kakashi as the silver haired ninja was smiling.

“That better not be your report.”

Kakashi shrugged.

“Afraid it is, your little detour that you sent us on put us right in the line of a torrential downpour in an unstable clay shelf. Hence why we look like mud statues. Next time we’ll go my route ne?”

Ibiki snorted before turning around and leaving, without the paperwork. Kakashi chuckled as he called over his shoulder.

“I don’t think he liked our report.”

His team snorted.

“Tough.”

Came the bristly tone from Asuma as the man peeled off his chest plate with a grimace. A sheaf of mud sliding down his front to splatter on the floor. They all glanced down at it before sighing.

“Perhaps we should go into the showers to finish?”

Kurenai said as she stared at the mess they were making. Kakashi waved a hand at her.

“Ibiki sent us that way, let him figure out how to clean the place.”

Kurenai smirked at her captain before shaking her head.

“Alright, but it's your ass when he gets mad.”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before glancing towards Raidou.

“You going to clean up before visiting your jounin?”

Raidou glowered at the mans overly sweet tone.

“Yes, Genma would pitch a fit if I left mud everywhere. He might slip too.”

Kakashi nodded his head.

“Mmm true. Though his leg might be better by now.”

Raidou shook his head.

“Best not to take any chances. I’ll clean off here and go home for some clean clothes.”

“What about your ANBU gear?”

Kurenai said with a bit of reservation. Raidou sighed as he glanced down to himself.

“I can clean my mask and wear it over my other clothes...The armor is going to take days to clean.”

Looking up to Kakashi, the man asked.

“Is that a problem?”

Kakashi thought about it a moment before shaking his head.

“So long as he doesn’t see your face, not really. Don’t wear anything that would stick out if you were off duty.”

Raidou nodded his head.

“Just something benign. Something warm.”

He groused, his team nodded before shuffling to pull off their remaining pieces of their gear in order to get clean. By the time they left the mess that was left for Ibiki to find was sure to raise the interrogation specialists blood pressure some. None of them cared.

 

********************************

 

Climbing through the window, Raidou was careful not to make too much noise in case Genma was asleep. He figured if the man was already in bed he could just check on the jounin and leave. He could always visit him in the morning. However the second he was inside the apartment he saw light through the doorway. Frowning he shook his head and proceeded into the living room. No sooner had he come into the well lit room than did he hear his designation.

“Hawk!”

Followed promptly by being tackled to the ground. He grunted as he fell, a solid mass on top of him. Looking down Raidou smiled. Genma had his arms wrapped around his torso and was hugging him. Lifting his hand he put in the man’s head while chuckling.

“Miss me?”

Genma seemed to collect himself because he jerked backwards and with a blush looked down.

“Ah...Sorry.”

Chuckling Raidou sat up, Genma sitting right before him.

“It's fine. Not the welcome I was expecting, but not a bad one.”

Genma’s blush heightened a bit before the jounin coughed and nodded.

“Right...Sorry I just..You’ve been gone so long and...Sorry.”

Raidou smiled though the jounin couldn’t see it. Then as if having been delayed by the sudden welcome attack, the ANBU’s mind registered they were on the floor after falling. Glancing to the man’s leg, the ANBU reached out.

“Shit, your leg.”

Genma laughed and waved him off.

“I’m okay. It's doing better. I don’t even have to use the crutches all the time. Just for when I’m walking longer than across the room.”

Raidou sighed in relief. He caught sight of the man’s crutch which had fallen aside when the jounin had tackled him. Glancing back to the smiling jounin, Raidou asked.

“Do you need help getting up?”

Genma sighed. “Yeah, legs not strong enough for that yet.”

Nodding, Raidou rolled himself to his feet before standing up. Leaning over he took the man’s hands and helped to lift the man back up. Genma put both legs down, under the careful eye of the ANBU, but didn’t seem to be bothered by putting his weight on the leg.

“Come on, let's go sit down.”

Nodding, Raidou followed after the jounin after picking up the man’s discarded crutch. The jounin’s gate was affected by his still healing leg, but he was at least walking with both legs now. Smirking to himself, he sat at one end of the couch while Genma sat at the other, propping his leg up once more.

“So...I don’t know if you're late or not, but it feels like you're late.”

Raidou chuckled.

“We are...We were detoured and...Well I just spent the last hour and half getting mud out from every crevice in my clothing and armor.”

Genma chuckled.

“Ah, well then...Hey wait you're not wearing-.”

Raidou shook his head.

“It's beyond repair right now. It’ll get cleaned for me and I can wear it again. I wanted to come by though. So I stopped off at home and just threw on some leisure clothes.”

Genma smiled at the ANBU who had gone above and beyond in his friendship to come see him after what had probably been a trying mission.

“Thanks...For stopping by I mean...I was getting worried.”

Raidou smiled.

“I’m fine. None of us were hurt at all, it was just the detour that delayed us.”

“Well that’s good...You go through a swamp or something?”

Raidou shook his head. “Monsoon I think.”

Genma laughed. “Oh that had to be bad.”

“In a clay field.” Came the dry addition.

Genma blinked before snorting.

“Oh...Shit sorry.”

Nodding his head Raidou explained.

“At least I’m not the one who has to get all that clay off of the armor and uniforms.”

Genma smirked.

“Kinda feel sorry for the poor bastard that does.”

Raidou chuckled. “Nah, the look on our bosses face was priceless.”

Genma laughed. “Yeah? Did you traipse mud everywhere?”

Raidou nodded.

“Everywhere. Not to mention our report was beyond repair, its congealing as we speak on the floor.”

Genma made a face at that.

“Wow, sounds like you had quite the time.”

Raidou nodded his head.

“We did, what about you? What did you do while I was away?”

Genma smirked before waving at his leg.

“Well other than getting the good news about my leg, I’ve been doing some therapy, exercising a bit. Won't be long before I’m ready for active duty again.”

Raidou frowned, but nodded at what the jounin had said. It was foolish to think that the man wouldn’t return to active duty once he was healed. But a part of him wished the man wouldn’t just for the fact that then he might not get hurt again.

“Other than that, I had to save my kitchen twice from keira and ended up banishing her from using it again...Frankly I fear for her future husband.”

Raidou chuckled. “Ritual sacrifice again?”

Genma snorted.

“Worse. She tried to cook. The tea was bad enough, it took two days to get the smell out of here and clean up the leftover mess.”

Raidou shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too, my poor kitchen. Anyways after that I’ve just been hanging out around here.”

The ANBU nodded his head before stating.

“I would have brought you dinner, but everything’s closed.”

Genma snorted.

“Yeah I kinda know that dude. Don’t worry about it, we can do that another time. Besides I’m just glad you got back.”

“Missed me huh?”

“Shut it.”

Chuckling Raidou shook his head.

“That’s alright I missed you too...My team, can be quite relentless in their pestering.”

“Pestering?”

The man sighed.

“They find it amusing to tease me about you.”

Genma frowned. “I don’t understand, what’s there to tease you about?”

“That your my jounin.”

Genma smiled. “Ah...I hope you don’t let them get away with that.”

“No...I know many things about them that make them shut up when mentioned.”

Genma laughed as he slapped his leg in mirth.

“There ya go teach those bastards a lesson.”

Chuckling Raidou asked. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

Genma snorted. “With what dude? Gimping around?”

Shaking his head Raidou was prevented from answering the man’s question when the jounin asked.

“Why? You got something you want to do?”

Raidou nodded. “I’d like to come over tomorrow, hang out a bit since I’ve been gone so long.”

Genma smiled at the ANBU. “I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

The pair stared at each other a moment before Genma blushed a bit and looked away.

“If you bring some food I can blindfold myself.”

The ANBU chuckled. “Our first meal together.”

Genma smiled.

“Not traditional, but hey we gotta work with what we got right?”

Raidou inclined his head.

“I suppose we do. Alright then, I’ll bring lunch over.”

Rising from his spot on the couch, Raidou shook his head when the man went to get up to escort him out.

“It's fine, besides you should get to bed, I’ve kept you up. I’ll see you tomorrow Genma.”

Smiling at the ANBU, the jounin waited until the man was out of the room before shouting out.

“It's a date.”

The small crash he heard was well worth the wait in getting to taunt the man. Smirking to himself as he heard the man cursing under his breath as he left, Genma shook his head. He was glad hawk was back and even happier that the man was going to be coming over for lunch tomorrow.

“I’ve got a date with an ANBU.”

The smile wouldn’t leave his face, even after he had fallen asleep.

 

*******************************

 

Genma wasn’t sure if it was normal to be this nervous about having a friend over, but he figured most people didn’t have ANBU over for lunch. Chuckling to himself he limped his way over to where he had been preparing a tray with tea, he glanced up when he heard the window opening and smiled. The ANBU was once again in leisure clothing, not the stiff armor that ANBU wore.

“Ohayo.”

“Hey.”

The hawk ANBU called back. Finishing what he was doing, Genma called out.

“You can go sit down, I’ll be there soon.”

“Do you need any help?”

Genma glanced up to the man and smiled.

“I’ll be fine”

Nodding his head, the masked man headed off into the other room. Taking a deep breath, Genma mentally prepared himself for his ‘date’ with the ANBU. Shaking his head the jounin picked up the tray and made his way into the other room.

Hawk was already situated on the couch and was unpacking the food he’d brought. Genma frowned when he saw the multiple boxes the man was unpacking.

“What the hell did you bring?”

Chuckling the ANBU glanced up and replied.

“Something special.”

Shaking his head, Genma set the tray down and sat down on the couch.

“Special huh? Looks like a lot of food there.”

Hawk shook his head.

“It's not. Small portions of different things.”

Genma nodded his head as he watched the man finish what he was doing. The ANBU sat back when he was done and told the jounin in an amused voice.

“No onions and I made sure there wasn’t a pickle in sight.”

Genma snorted. “Ha ha.”

Chuckling the ANBU motioned for the man to try something. Shaking his head, Genma reached into a box and pulled out what looked to be a little dumpling. Glancing to the ANBU he asked.

“What is it?”

“Just try it.”

Sighing Genma popped the morsel into his mouth and chewed. His eyes lighting up when he tasted the explosion of flavors.

“Holy shit.”

The ANBU started laughing at the jounin’s reaction.

“You like it?”

Genma nodded his head as he finished chewing and swallowing.

“Where’d you get this?”

Shaking his head, the ANBU replied.

“There’s a lot more to try.”

Genma shook his head before biting his lip a moment. Having come to some kind of conclusion about something Genma replied.

“Alright.”

He reached up and pulled down his hitae over his eyes.

“Genma?”

“Well you can't eat if I can see you...So take off the damn mask.”

Raidou smiled at the jounin as he did as ordered.

“Alright it's off. Promise you won't peek.”

Genma snorted. “Don’t tempt me...Hand me something else.”

Nodding Raidou grabbed up one of the vegetable dishes and placed the small ball in the man’s hand.

“This better not be one of those chakra pills.”

Raidou snorted. “God no. Just try it.”

Genma popped the tiny ball into his mouth before making a pleased sound.

“That’s good.”

“I know.” Came the slightly muffled reply as the ANBU chewed his own bite.

Genma smiled.

“Can you pour us some tea, I don’t think it would be smart for me to try.”

Raidou laughed. “Probably not.”

Genma listened idly as the man moved about a bit, the sounds of the clinking china and the tea being poured. The scent of the aromatic tea leaves steeping in the air.

“Do you want some tea?”

“Mmm not yet.”

Raidou nodded and placed their respective cups aside.

“We’ve never talked about this, but where do your tastes align?”

“What?”

“Do you like sweet, salty?”

“Ah...A little of everything actually...Though I will kill for those dough things down on leima street.”

Raidou chuckled. “Those are good. Alright here try this.”

Raidou passed the jounin a piece of the brazened pork and watched the jounin eat the morsel. Taking one for himself he waited to see what Genma would say.

“The pork down in the blacksmith's quarters is better.”

Raidou smirked, he could always trust Genma to speak his mind.

“It is, though I like the bark of this kind better.”

Genma made a sound to that.

“Have you been to the new place by the academy?”

“No...There’s a new place?”

Genma chuckled. “Right you’ve been gone...Yeah been there about two weeks now I guess. Supposed to be good.”

“Huh I’ll have to try it. Here try this.”

Genma took the offering before popping it into his mouth the face he made had Raidou laughing.

“Whats wrong?”

Genma forced the bite down before sticking out his tongue.

“Tea.” he rasped out.

Chuckling Raidou passed the man his cup of tea carefully so as not to spill any and chuckled as the man tried to wash the taste away. When he was handed the cup back did he ask.

“Whats wrong?”

“That was crab wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Blech.”

Laughing Raidou asked. “I take it you don’t like crab.”

“No...I don’t care much for shrimp either.”

Chuckling Raidou nodded his head before he stilled. “Uh I just realized something.

“Hmm?”

“I never asked if you're allergic to anything.”

Genma snorted. “I’m not allergic to anything.”

“Oh good.”

Genma smirked. “Imagine the shit you’d catch from your team if I was and you put me into anaphylactic shock.”

“Your not funny.”

Genma laughed. “That’s hella funny. Do you have any-mph”

Genma had no choice but to chew the piece of food that was shoved into his mouth. A smile on his face as he did so. Raidou shook his head as he took a bite of the crab rolls. When the jounin was done chewing he commented.

“That was good and that’s an unfair way to shut me up.”

Snorting Raidou replied. “It's completely fair. Here try this.”

Genma took the offered piece of what felt like bread.

“Bread?”

The ANBU smiled. “Just bite into it.”

Nodding his head, Genma bit into the roll only to make a surprised sound when juices flooded into his mouth. Ignoring the snickering ANBU he wiped at his chin and chewed.

“Asshole.” SH said around his bite of food.

Genma ignored the man’s laughter and finished chewing the bite he’d taken. Swallowing he remarked.

“That was good.”

“They are...But they are messy.”

“Yeah thanks for the warning.”

Raidou chuckled. “To be fair bear did the same thing to me.”

“Were you blindfolded in this scenario?”

“No.”

“Then shut it.”

Chuckling Raidou reached for the final thing he’d brought.

“Alright this one you have to be careful with.”

“Why?”

“Its sharp.”

“Are you fuckin kidding me? How is food sharp?”

“It just is. Also instead of letting you make a fool of yourself again, there’s a filling in it.”

Snorting Genma took the offered object and with his hands felt around it only to wince.

“Damn...What are those spiky things.”

He heard chuckling from the ANBU.

“Just try it.”

Sighing Genma carefully bit into the food and smiled as he crunched the hardened dough only to reach the sweet filling. Chewing and swallowing he asked.

“Okay that was good, but I want to know what the pointy bits are.”

“Its decoration, its shaped like an animal.”

“Ah. Okay then. Makes more sense than lethal food.”

The ANBU snorted. “Dumb ass.”

Genma smirked as he finished off the dough filled treat.

“Tea?”

“Yes please.”

The pair continued to banter back and forth as they ate and drank together. Occasionally Genma would ask for something, normally with an unusual nickname for what he’d eaten much to the amusement of his guest. When Raidou tried to tell him what they were called, the jounin waved him off and repeated what he had called them. Raidou gave up, but only because he was laughing so hard. It was as they were settling down from their meal that Genma dared to ask.

“Can I see you?”

“Genma.” Came the startled response from the ANBU.

The jounin snorted.

“Not like that dumb ass. With my hands. I don't know what you actually look like, but at least I’ll have something to go with besides that stupid mask. It's rather impersonal ya know.”

Raidou frowned a moment before sighing.

“I suppose...Though I should warn you, I have a scar-”

“Don’t we all.”

Raidou smirked as the jounin cut him off and proceeded to scoot closer to him. Sitting barely a few inches apart, Raidou reached out and took the jounin’s hands. Genma smiled as his hands were raised up to the mans face.

The skin was warm and smooth, he trailed first one hand and then the other across the man’s face. Feeling the shape of his lips and nose, the raised texture of the scar the man had been trying to warn him about. The shape of his eyes and forehead before letting his hands trail back down. The hand trailing across the man’s scar had him asking.

“What happened?”

“Can't tell you that.”

“Ah in your records then.”

Genma felt the man smile and it made him smile.

“I’m going to stupidly ask if that hurt.”

The breathy chuckle the man emitted had Genma’s grin widening.

“Yes, it hurt. Took forever to heal too.”

Genma nodded his head as he finally let his hands drop back into his lap.

“Sorry. That had to suck.”

Raidou smiled at the jounin.

“It's alright, I had a hard time dealing with it for a while, but now...I’m used to it. I’m not the only one with scars like this, it just takes some getting used too.”

Genma nodded his head.

“Yeah, I don’t know a shinobi out there that doesn’t have scars. It goes with the territory.”

“It does.”

Genma smiled at the ANBU he couldn’t see. Taking a deep breath, Genma found his courage and dared to ask.

“Ano can I ask you something.”

“Whether I want you to or not, has it ever stopped you?”

“Good point.”

The jounin replied with a smile. Smirking at the jounin in front of him, Raidou waited for the man to find how to say what he wanted to ask.

“Why- Um why do you spend so much time with me? Not that I don’t like it, I do, I was just wondering...I mean your family mus-”

“Genma.”

The jounin nodded, remaining silent for the ANBU to talk.

“I don’t have a family, not besides my team that is.”

Genma frowned. “Oh...Well what about a girlfriend?”

Smirking Raidou replied. “Don’t have one of those either, though I suppose that’s because I don’t want one.”

“What do you mean? How do you not want a girlfriend? The chicks have to flock to you ANBU right?”

Chuckling the ANBU replied.

“I’m gay, dating a woman would be counter intuitive don’t you think?”

Genma’s mouth came open in shock upon hearing the man’s response. Raidou frowned at the man’s apparent befuddlement.

“Are you okay?”

Genma closed his mouth with a snap and nodded his head.

“If it bothers you-”

Genma started laughing uncontrollably. Scowling at the jounin, Raidou was about to lash out at the man mocking him when Genma stammered out.

“That’s...Oh my god...That’s awesome.”

“Awesome?” Raidou said in a confused way.

Genma nodded before explaining. “Dude I’m gay, I was worried your girlfriend might come to shiv me if I was taking you away from her.”

Raidou smirked.

“No one’s going to shiv you, I don’t have a girlfriend and I never will...Though I wouldn’t be opposed to a boyfriend.”

Genma snorted.

“Yeah...Well that’s good to know. Sorry it's just ya know, with you spending so much time over here I was concerned that your family or lover or whatever would get angry.”

“Nope, not an issue.”

Genma smiled. “Awesome. Means I can keep you to myself.”

Raidou laughed. “Can you now?”

Genma nodded his head. “Yep.”

Shaking his head at the determined jounin in front of him, he tilted his head before asking.

“And what happens if I’m okay with that?”

Genma smiled a faint blush to his cheeks.

“Well the sex will be kinky...Especially since I can't see you.”

Raidou had never laughed so hard in his life. Genma smiled, his rapidly beating heart calming as he realized that his fears of the ANBU being turned off by him weren’t an issue at all. They were both gay and neither of them were in a relationship. As clandestine as it seemed, Genma at least had some small sliver of a chance with the man he’d grown so attached too. It took a few minutes for the ANBU to calm himself, but when he did the man spoke.

“Your something else.”

Genma smiled at the amused ANBU.

“I’ve heard that before.”

“I’m sure you have, because it's true.”

Genma shrugged. Raidou stared at the blindfolded man before him. Taking a breath, Raidou asked.

“Can I ask for something?”

“Huh? What do you need?”

Smirking Raidou shook his head despite the man being unable to see it.

“Would you let me do something?”

Genma frowned a moment before shrugging.

“So long as it doesn’t end with me in the hospital, sure.”

Chuckling Raidou leaned forward and after casting one last glance at the blindfolded man, closed the gap between them and kissed the man. He felt Genma jolt a bit, but the jounin didn’t pull back. Quite the opposite, he leaned further into the kiss, much to Raidou’s approval. It was light, nothing more than the pressing of their lips together before Raidou pulled back. He watched as Genma licked his lips before saying.

“I think I just had heart failure.”

Chuckling Raidou quipped back to the man.

“Guess I won't be doing that again, since it violates the terms of you-”

Raidou smirked as the jounin lurched forward and although uncoordinated they managed to find each other, the second kiss was much more fervent that the first and it didn’t take long before their tongues were involved.  Raidou’s hands came up to wrap around the man’s head and torso. Holding the jounin to him as he sought to taste every inch of the man’s mouth. Genma didn’t seem all that against it, his own hand was clenched in Raidou’s hair, his second one on the ANBU’s chest as if bracing himself from falling into the man.

Raidou pulled the man flush against him, leaning back as he did so to make the jounin nearly lie on top of him. Genma groaned into the kiss, his own tongue battling against the ANBU’s. Sucking on the muscle invading his mouth. Raidou groaned and clenched his hand behind the man’s neck, urging him forward even though there was no more room between them to fill.

The need for air finally broke them apart, Genma panting inches from Raidou’s lips. Raidou stared up at the jounin he’d just kissed so aggressively. The man’s lips were swollen and shiny from all their combined saliva. Genma was panting just a hairs breath from him and Raidou wanted badly to kiss the man again, but held back to make sure he hadn’t misread the mans ‘attack’. he couldn’t be sure if Genma hadn’t just been trying to get even with him or if the jounin had indeed wanted to kiss him.

“Genma.”He said in a breathy tone.

The jounin nodded his head the barest of amounts.

“What was that?”

The jounin’s lips twitched in a smile before the man said in a bare whisper.

“That was one hell of a kiss dumb ass.”

Chuckling Raidou leaned forward and chastely kissed the man, the barest of touches of their lips before pulling back once more.

“Okay then.”

Genma smiled before asking. “Can I keep you?”

Raidou smiled at the still blindfolded man.

“If I can keep you.”

Genma nodded his head. “I’m more than okay with that.”

Chuckling Raidou dared to ask.“What now?”

“Now we move cause this position is killing my leg.”

Raidou snorted before helping the man leverage himself backwards. The jounin winced a bit before sighing as his leg was once more stretched out.

“You okay?”

the jounin nodded his head. “Sorry for killing the mood.”

Raidou shook his head before realizing he had to answer the man.

“It's fine...Though if you're not opposed, we can change our positions a bit.”

Genma smirked. “Oh?”

Raidou smirked back at the lecherous grin on the jounin’s face.

“Mmhmm, I’m pretty sure I know a way that we can work around your leg.”

Genma smiled. “I’m all ears man.”

Shaking his head, Raidou told the jounin to let him adjust him, Genma stayed still, but pliant as the ANBU helped him shift around on the couch a bit. Once the jounin was laid out flat on his back did Raidou tell the man.

“Don’t move, I’m’ going to get behind you.”

“Kinky.”

“Genma.”

Chuckling the jounin did as asked and made a surprised noise when he felt the couch dip and the space he’d created be filled with the weight of the ANBU. A moment later the larger man was lying firmly by his side. It was a tight fit for the both of them, but Raidou wrapped an arm around the jounin and held him secure. Being mindful of the man’s damaged leg between his own legs. Snuggled up to each other the pair were facing each other.

“Now what?”

“Depends on what you want to do?”

Genma smiled before saying.

“Oh I’ve got plenty of very imaginative ideas on what we can do...But I suppose for now I wouldn’t mind being reacquainted with your lips and tongue.”

Chuckling Raidou closed the gap between them and chastely kissed the jounin. Genma sighed against his lips before pressing closer to the ANBU. It didn’t take long before they were making out quite fervently with each other. Though they never went farther than making out and gently stroking each others arms and backs, the intimacy was there.

It was a while later that the pair separated from one another, Genma leaning his head against the man’s chest.

“Is this alright?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Cause your ANBU”

Raidou frowned before stating with amusement in his voice. “Like you said, the sex’ll be kinky.”

Genma laughed against the man. “True...But the hokage-”

“So long as you don’t find out my identity were fine...I might even be able to petition leniency in this case...Though it might take a while. He’d want to know we're serious before allowing you to know who I am.”

Genma nodded his head.

“Can't lie, it’d be nice to know who just sucked my brains out through my mouth, but so long as he’s not going to command you to stay away...I’ll deal.”

Raidou smiled. “He won't.”

Genma nodded before sighing. “This is nice.”

Smirking at the jounin, Raidou carded his fingers through the man’s hair.

“It is.”

“Stay.”

Raidou smirked. “I can stay a bit longer.”

“Stay.”

Raidou nodded his head as he tightened his arm around the jounin while continuing to stroke the mans’ hair.

“Genma.”

“Hmm?”

“I think I lied to you.”

The jounin shifted a bit to glance up at him as if he could see him.

“What about?”

“My captain might come and threaten you after this.”

Genma smirked. “I’ve got senbon.”

Snorting at the jounin he pressed the mans head back against his chest.

“Don’t instigate anything.”

Genma smirked.“Sure sure.”

“Genma”

Nothing. Sighing Raidou replied.

“At least be mindful of your furniture cause he’s going to dodge whatever you throw at him.”

Genma smiled against the man’s chest. “Okay.”

Shaking his head Raidou closed his eyes a moment, a smile on his face.

“Do I get something special if I hit him?”

Raidou snorted. “A pissed off ANBU captain.”

Genma snorted. “Mah those are a dime a dozen.”

Chuckling Raidou said.

“If you manage to hit him, he might not bother you again...Or he might do something you won't like. You’ve got a fifty fifty chance.”

Genma smirked. “I like those odds.”

“You would.”

“Hawk”

“Hmm?”

“I-Mm sometime, not now, but maybe in the future...Could you stay over.”

“You’d have to be-”

“Blindfolded I know. I know my apartment like the back of my hand dude. Besides, I don’t want something stupid like your mask stopping us from being...Us.”

Smirking Raidou nodded.

“Sometime...In the future.”

Genma smiled as he relaxed into the ANBU that he had somehow managed to win over. He was the luckiest SOB in the world as far as he was concerned. Raidou smiled as he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling, his hand still trailing through the man’s hair.

Who would have thought a lunch with the mouthy jounin would turn into all of this. He couldn’t have planned this if he tried, but it seemed to him that things were just as they were supposed to be. He’d take what he could get when it came to being near Genma. Blindfold and all.


	10. getting closer to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raidou and genma continue to grow closer as time goes on, the anbu has to try and convince the hokage that their serious about their relationship. raidou hopes that by doing that, the hokage might allow genma to learn his identity. the pair go on missions and return to see each other in a back and forth kind of lifestyle that somehow works for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gods, okay so only one more chapter after this one. i cant believe its almost over already, but it has to end sometime right? also fair warning the better part of this chapter is nothing, but smut...nothing more than oral sex, but smut none the less. im sad to say its also the only scene with anything that's sexually graphic. there's not going to be a big sex scene in this one folks, so sorry about that if you were getting your hopes up. i was more focused on wrapping up the story line then writing a graphic sex scene just for kicks. not saying i wont do a one-shot later on in this timeline with the pair, but for right now this chapter is all you get as far as smexyness with these two. 
> 
> thanks for all your support, i love hearing what you think in the comments so keep that up. i'll be posting the last chapter tomorrow, though it might be a late post. were going to the river since its like 90 degrees here. so fair warning that the last chapter might be later than normal. thanks again and i'll see you guys tomorrow.

In the end, Genma’s leg did get better on its own. Though Raidou kept having to remind the jounin not to push things when he found the man training multiple times in his apartment. The ANBU was stopping by more frequently provided he was in the village. When he was away for longer than a few days their reunion was normally quite a sight.

Genma wasn’t afraid of attacking the man to the floor before promptly pushing his own hitae down, Raidou learned after the first two times what the man wanted and learned to get his mask off in time before Genma tried to kiss him. They had yet to do anything further than making out and in one case rushed hand jobs with each other.

Though the sexual aspect of their relationship was in its infancy their emotional attachment to each other was going strong. They were careful not to cross the line between Raidou being an ANBU and Genma being a jounin. Especially where the ANBU’s missions came into play, but besides the level of secrecy surrounding Raidou’s life and identity,the pair were growing quite close to each other.

Genma had become so in tune with the noise of the window opening that he could know the instant that hawk was coming into his apartment. Likewise Raidou knew how to figure out where Genma was in the apartment by the noises the building made.

The pair danced around their responsibilities to their village while maintaining their relationship and it would seem to even the hokage that both of them were the stronger for it. Both shinobi doing exceedingly well on their assigned tasks all because they had someone to return too.

 

Raidou had just set foot in the man’s apartment when he heard Genma call out.

“Oi, you gotta come see this.”

Smirking beneath his mask, Raidou quickly located his lover down the hall. Genma had been working on some things lately and always the supportive one Raidou was eager to see what the jounin had done now. Genma glanced up to him with a broad smile on his face as he held up a small sphere. Raidou tilted his head.

“Chakra pill?”

Genma snorted. “God no...Don’t ingest this.”

Chuckling Raidou fully entered the man’s workstation, glancing around to all the scribblings and drawings before re-orientating himself on Genma.

“I give, what is it?”

“So you know how I like smoke bombs?”

Raidou nodded, he’d learned that particular tid bit about the man a while back.

“Well I just made the best damn thing in the world in relation to that. See this beauty here when used in conjunction with a smoke bomb is a tar like substance that can only be released by the users chakra.”

Raidou stared down at the small pellet before it clicked.

“You created a nonviolent way to subdue your enemies.”

Genma nodded his head.

“It's amazing dude. I tried it out on some of my friends the other day. Their faces man, priceless.”

Raidou snorted. “Were they aware that they were going to be your guinea pigs?”

“Fuck no, they would have ran for the hills.”

Raidou chuckled at the jounin.

“Besides half the fun is scaring the crap out of them, when they realized they couldn’t get out unless I let them out, the begging man. Oh god the begging.”

Snorting Raidou asked. “Any weaknesses to it?”

“Not that I’ve found so far, though I would wager that fire might work.”

Nodding his head Raidou stared down at the little pellet in his lovers hand.

“How many do you have?”

Genma smiled. “A few.”

Snorting at the jounin’s attempts to be coy, Raidou replied.

“Don’t get yourself into trouble.”

Genma placed the small pellet on his desk before shaking his head.

“Nah, but I can't wait to try it out next week.”

“Oh?

Genma nodded. “Got a mission...If I’m lucky I might get to try that out.”

“You want to test your invention out on enemy ninja who are trying to kill you?”

Genma paused before muttering. “That makes me sound crazy.”

“Because it is.”

Sighing Genma replied.

“I’m not going to be stupid hawk, if I get the opportunity to try it I will, if not than oh well.”

The ANBU nodded his head. “Be careful.”

“I will. So how was...Whatever it is you were doing.”

Smirking the ANBU shook his head at the man as he watched Genma wave his hand about in the air for the “whatever”.

“It was fine.”

“Can you tell me what you were doing?”

“No.”

Genma nodded, he had long since gotten used to hawk being unable to fill him in on where he was going or what he was doing. He took it in stride.

“Okay...So tea?”

“Yes please.”

Nodding Genma lead the ANBU back into the living room before heading into the kitchen to make tea for them.

“By the way, one of my friends got some of that shit in their mouth and said that it tasted vile.”

Genma heard the tell tale sound of his ANBU’s laughter and smiled. Bringing the tray of tea back into the living room he turned around and climbed onto the man’s lap. Straddling his thighs, Raidou simply wrapped his arms around the man’s waist before intoning.

“I think you had too much fun with that.”

Genma shrugged. “Maybe...But better them than me.”

Snorting, Raidou reached up and pulled the man’s hitae down, easily discarding his own mask beside him before yanking the jounin forward in a heated kiss. Genma groaned and melted against him. Raidou smiled against the man’s lips as he tangled his fingers in the man’s hair.

Genma let his hands come to rest on the ANBU’s shoulders as he arched himself forward, rubbing their pelvises together. They both groaned at the pleasant friction the action brought. Pulling away in a gasp Raidou said.

“God’s Genma...Ugh.”

Smirking Genma continued to gyrate his hips against the ANBU.

“Feels...Mmmm good huh?”

Raidou smiled at the flushed look on the man’s face as he continued to torture them.

“More than good.”

The ANBU grit out huskily. Genma sighed as he continued to gyrate against the ANBU below him.

“Mmm...Going to do something...Ah about it?”

Smirking Raidou let his hands trail down to Genma’s hips, bracing the man and helping to control the man’s movements.

“Might just sit back and enjoy it.”

Genma smirked. “Lazy.”

Laughing a bit, Raidou let his hand slide around to the front of the jounin’s pants and fondle the growing bulge there. Genma groaned as pressure was being applied to his hardening cock.

“No...No fair.”

Smirking Raidou replied lustily. “Fair.”

Before Genma could react, Raidou grabbed the man and twisted him around to lay on his back on the couch. Genma yelped before laughing as Raidou fell in between his open legs.

“Ah there’s my ANBU....Going to ravish me?”

Genma groaned when teeth nipped at his neck. Sucking his flesh into the man’s warm mouth to produce vibrant bruises that Genma would have to deal with in the morning. Sighing Genma raised his hands up and slid them under the man’s shirt, feeling the man’s rippling muscles as the ANBU pressed down against him, starting up the pleasant grinding they had been doing before. Biting his lip, Genma let his hands wander over the man’s flesh, before wrapping around the man’s back.

“Hawk.”

The ANBU let go of the man’s now bruised neck.

“Yeah?”

“Clothes...Get your damn clothes off.”

Smirking, Raidou sat back onto his heels, taking in the debauched look of the jounin below him.

“Are you sure?”

“If you don’t get naked, I’m not going to be responsible for what I do to you.”

Chuckling, Raidou threw his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Genma smiled as he listened to the man’s clothing being discarded. He frowned when his hands were brought to the man’s pants before his face broke out into a feral grin upon hearing the ANBU’s request.

“You do it.”

Genma sat up for a better angle.

“Want me to undress you huh?”

“Yes.”

Genma smirked as he slowly began unfastening the man’s pants, getting first the button done before moving to the zipper. Slowly he began to pull it down, teasing the ANBU with how patient he was. Glaring at the jounin, Raidou was about to take matters into his own hands, when instead of unzipping his pants all the way. Genma slipped his hand into the half opened zipper and found the ANBU’s awakened member, grasping it in that perfect manner that only a man could. Groaning as the jounin began to fondle him, Raidou ignored the pleased look on the jounin’s face. Instead choosing to relish the sensation of the man’s hand going up and down his length.

“Gods Genma...So good.”

“Gonna be better when I get my mouth on you.”

Raidou’s eyes widened at the man’s statement. So far the most they had done was hand jobs and now the jounin was going to blow him. Grunting at a particularly good tug of his cock, he rasped out.

“What about you?”

“Oh you can do me later...I wanna see if you ANBU live up to your reputation.”

Frowning as he panted, Raidou asked. “What reputation?”

“That you can endure any kind of torture.”

The jounin looked up to him and licked his lips. Groaning Raidou shook his head.

“Your evil.”

Genma chuckled. “I know. Now strip.”

The man pulled his hand out of the ANBU’s pants. Raidou slid from the couch and did as requested. Once he was bare to the world he asked.

“Where do you want me?”

“In my mouth.”

Groaning, Raidou replied. “No, where do you want me seated?”

The smirk on the man’s face told Raidou that Genma was well aware of what he had intended. The jounin in turn patted the couch beside him. Nodding Raidou sat back onto the couch only to bite his lip as Genma slid to the floor and fell between his spread legs. The jounin’s hands sliding up his thighs, but never reaching the leaking member in the center of his body.

“Genma.” He begged.

The jounin nodded his head before saying.

“You sure you can handle this ANBU-san?”

Glaring at the cocky jounin, Raidou replied.

“I’m going to ruin you after this.”

The jounin smiled. “I count on it.”

Before Raidou could reply he had to throw his head back and cry out in pleasure as Genma took no time in swallowing the entire length of him down into his throat. His hips twitched as he wanted to thrust into the warmth, but held himself firmly still so as to not harm the jounin. Genma backed off a moment later, his tongue trailing up the length of him as he let the man’s hardened cock slide from his mouth.

“One.”

Frowning Raidou glanced down to Genma about to ask what the man was doing, when the man dived down again, taking his entire length into his mouth and then his throat. Raidou gritted his teeth as he watched the man slowly work his cock into his throat before sliding it ever so carefully free, letting his tongue trail it as it pulled free of his mouth.

“Two.”

“What are you doin...Argh.”

Genma didn’t answer him as he had already taken the mans leaking sex into his mouth once more. Panting Raidou watched at the jounin did as he had previously, taking the entire length into his mouth and throat before slowly letting it leave him. The jounin’s tongue trailing along the sensitive flesh before his cock pulled free of the man’s mouth all together only for Genma to say.

“Three.”

“What are you counting?”

He rasped out, surprisingly the jounin paused just as he was about to engulf the man’s sex again. The jounin tilted his head back a bit as if he was staring Raidou in the eyes.

“Counting how many times I can take your cock down my throat before you blow your load.”

Raidou’s eyes widened at the man’s filthy words. Before he could dare question the man’s motives in doing something like that he was groaning as the jounin returned to his apparent mission. Leaning his head back against the couch cushion, Raidou fought to not thrust into the warm wetness that was Genma’s mouth.

The jounin for his part didn’t seem all that bothered by the subtle thrusts he couldn’t hold back, he moved as if there was nothing holding him back at all. Idly Raidou heard the jounin count with each assault on his manhood. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Gritting his teeth, his hand went to the jounin’s hair as he grit out.

“Genma.”

The jounin let his cock go with a pop before saying.

“Eight, yeah?”

“God's...Stop that.”

“Oh? You're not enjoying this?”

“Damn it Genma, I need-”

“Pft, your fine. Your an ANBU after all right? I’m sure this is nothing like torture training.”

Before Raidou could counteract that argument his cock was once more in the man’s mouth. Groaning, the ANBU couldn’t help but start to thrust his hips more into the welcoming warmth and tightness surrounding him. with another wet pop, Genma released his member.

“Nine. Stop that, I’m trying to accomplish something.”

“What? Driving me insane.”

Genma snorted.

“Nah, that would take too long. Trust me this will be worth it.”

Raidou shook his head back and forth, forgetting that his lover couldn’t see his reactions to his claims. Grunting as his cock was once more taken into the jounin’s mouth Raidou panted.

“You're going to kill me.”

The jounin’s small hum of disagreement had Raidou tensing as the vibrations fed into his cock. When the man pulled off of him once more, Genma said.

“Ten. I’m not going to kill you, just tire you out a bit.”

Raidou snorted. “You're killing me.”

“Well it’d be an interesting way to go. Now stop distracting me.”

Raidou glared down at the man who was somehow irritated with him, when Raidou was the one being systematically tortured. Raidou grunted as he watched the man take his cock into his mouth again, watched the steady up and down, felt the swirl of the man’s tongue going up and down with each motion the man made.

His brain tuning out the man’s counting in between him taking his cock once more. Panting, sweat beading down his body as he strained to not force the man to just fucking end it already, Raidou gritted his teeth as his cock was exposed to the cooler air again. The sensitivity of his sex making the stark contrast too much for him, his balls were tighter than ever and he was sure that Genma was prepared to drag this out forever.

It seemed that forever though was going to be sooner than either of them had expected because no sooner had Raidou’s cock gotten as far into Genma’s throat as possible then did his body seized up when the man’s tongue slid along the head of his cock, teasing the slit. Yelling out in surprise as his orgasm rushed through him, Raidou’s hands clenched into the couch cushions as he thrust into Genma’s throat despite already being in as far as possible.

His head thrown back Raidou felt tears prickle down the corner of his eyes onto his cheeks as his cock spasmed in his lovers mouth. Shooting his cum into the man who was now sucking on him, taking everything he had to give. He wasn’t sure how long he came, but it felt like the longest orgasm of his life. As the last the tremors of his body stilled and his cock began to soften in the man’s mouth who was still actively suckling on it, Raidou panted and looked down. Cum was leaking out of Genma’s mouth, but the jounin was intent to continue sucking on his softened member despite the fact that Raidou had nothing else to give.

The ANBU winced as his sensitive cock sent jolts of pleasure through his body, but before he could tell Genma to stop, the jounin released him. His hand coming up to wipe away the traces of the man’s cum that had escaped his mouth. Once his face was clean, the jounin looked up at the ANBU he couldn’t see and asked.

“Was it good for you?”

“Gods Genma.”

The jounin chuckled as he slowly rose up and came forward to kiss the ANBU. Raidou plunged his tongue into the man’s mouth, tasting not only the jounin, but traces of himself. Genma groaned and rocked against him in the kiss, the clothing adorning the jounin did nothing to hide the man’s own erection and it brought Raidou back to the fact that his lover hadn’t yet come. Pulling back Raidou caught his breath before saying.

“Take off your pants.”

“So bossy.” Came the amused reply from the jounin.

Raidou didn’t wait for the jounin to comply, instead flipping the man over on his back. Genma laughed, but let the ANBU pull his clothing off of him. Once he was as naked as the ANBU did the jounin ask.

“What are you going to do with me ANBU-san?”

Glowering down at the cocky jounin, Raidou smirked.

“I’m going to beat your record.”

“Huh?” A puzzled look crossed the jounin’s face.

“ You stopped after fifteen.”

Genma’s mouth fell open before he said. “Fuck.”

Raidou smirked as he slid down the length of his lover and took the man’s hardened cock into his mouth. Genma tensed and cried out, his back arching. He panted when his cock was released a moment later by the ANBU and the man’s sure voice said.

“One.”

Genma was pretty sure he was going to die.

 

********************************

 

Raidou glanced down to the man wrapped in his arms. Genma had fallen asleep not long after they had cuddled on the couch, their tryst having tired the jounin. Raidou smirked to himself in remembrance of their time together. He was sure that the jounin had thought himself so smart to make his little game, but in the end Raidou had won. He was sure that even a proud man like Genma would admit that he had been bested.

The jounin shifted against him and snuggled his still blindfolded head into Raidou’s chest. Smirking Raidou stroked the man’s back as he settled. They were both still naked and probably in need of a shower after all they’d done, there was cum drying on their thighs and stomachs, but at the moment Raidou couldn’t care about that. He had what was quickly becoming someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, wrapped in his arms after a lengthy intimate session together.

After he’d pleasured Genma into cumming, he’d managed to get the man hard again before grasping both their weeping cocks in his hand and bringing them off together. Raidou smiled as he remembered the way Genma had cried out in pleasure, begging him for more. He felt his limp member give an interested twitch, but ignored it. They wouldn’t be doing anything else this night, even he was tired from their lengthy play.

They’d yet to actually have penetrative sex, but Raidou wasn’t concerned about that, he was sure that eventually they would work up to that. It wasn’t for a lack of want that was for sure, but the fact that Genma couldn’t even look at him during their lovemaking which had them both hesitant to broach such a special moment. Raidou hadn’t been kidding when he had said that he would talk to the hokage about the possibilities of Genma learning his identity. So far the hokage was refusing to allow it, wanting to make sure that the pair were indeed serious.

Raidou didn’t begrudge the man wanting to make certain, but it had been close to three months now and Raidou wanted to be able to be with Genma, to be present and not distanced by his mask or the need for a blindfold. Sighing Raidou figured it was beyond both of their control and all they could do was wait and see. Either the hokage would give clearance eventually or he wouldn’t. Either way Raidou was sure that he and Genma could make it work.

“Your thinking too hard.”

The muffled remark had Raidou glancing down to the apparently not so asleep jounin.

“Sorry.”

Genma sighed and snuggled against him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I-Well I suppose I was just hoping that the hokage will agree to let you know my identity. I would very much rather being able to look you in the eye when I make you cum.”

Genma snorted. “Ditto.”

Smirking Raidou rubbed the man’s back.

“Don’t worry about it though hawk...We’re fine.”

“We are.”

The ANBU said assured that the jounin felt the same way. Genma sighed against him before asking.

“When are you leaving?”

Looking over to the clock, Raidou sighed.

“Right.”

Genma said, slowly he propped himself up and without missing a beat leaned forward to give Raidou a chaste kiss. Once they had pulled apart did the jounin let his lover know.

“I’m going to go shower...I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

Genma nodded as he slid off the couch and headed down the hallway, Raidou watched him go before leveraging himself up, the first thing he put on was his mask. He knew Genma wouldn’t try to sneak a peek of him, but it was the man’s apartment and if the jounin needed something before he was finished dressing it could spell disaster. Assured that his identity was covered, he began throwing on his clothes. He would have to wait to take a shower at his place and if Genma’s clock was right he needed to get a move on. Ge still had patrol to do later that day. The ANBU left quickly assured that he would see his lover tomorrow.

 

******************************

 

Time passed and with it Genma and Raidou grew only closer. Raidou’s team even began to drop by from time to time to hang out, though there was still tension between Genma and wolf. The jounin got along with the rest of the ANBU. Between missions and training, the pair’s relationship fell into place like a well placed cog in a machine. Some days they saw each other for hours and others not at all. Some days they spent hour after hour pleasuring each other and sometimes they went weeks without a kiss. It was the shinobi lifestyle and although it was frustrating to be without their lover, they adapted. It made the time they spent together all the more precious.

Genma and Raidou had to deal with seeing each other injured on more than one occasion and although it was physically painful to see the other hurting, they grew stronger for it. Injuries were common as a shinobi, missions were tough on their bodies and enemy ninja didn’t pull punches. That said, when things began to happen that had no explanation, Raidou grew suspicious.

He’d come back from his patrols a few times to see Genma wincing or sporting bruises that hadn’t been there previously. The jounin always waved him off, but as the occurrences continued the ANBU grew concerned. He didn’t understand why his lover wasn’t telling him what was going on, but he was determined to be by his side regardless. That pledge was made all the harder when he came in through the window of his lovers apartment to find the jounin brewing tea for himself. The man’s back was turned to him, not something that would garner his attention as the man was seeing to the tea.

“What kind are we having today?”

He heard Genma snort.

“You only like the tangerine asshole. What do you think were having?”

Smirking, Raidou leaned against the man’s counter and waited, a moment later Genma twisted around a smile on his face as he started to ask a question.

“So I was th-”

“What happened?”

The firmness in the man’s voice startled Genma, the jounin tilted his head at his lover.

“Uh what?”

Raidou walked around the counter and approached the jounin, his hand coming up to gently lay on the man’s face. Genma blinked at him before realizing what had set the man off.

“Oh. It's nothing hawk, I’m fine.”

The man’s smile just made Raidou angrier, half of the man’s face was purple. He was most certainly not fine. Shaking his head, Raidou let his hand drop before asking.

“Why won't you tell me what’s going on?”

Genma looked at him, love in his eyes before he said.

“I’m fine.” His voice was kind, but firm.

“Now do you want honey or not?”

Raidou sighed and shook his head. He’d learned over the last few months how far he could push the jounin and right now it was apparent that Genma wouldn’t put up with his prodding. Nodding Genma patted him on the chest.

“Good carry that.”

Raidou smirked beneath his mask as he was given the order to carry the tea tray. Shaking his head he did as asked. Carrying the tray into the other room. Not surprisingly he found Genma already blind to the world around him. Setting down the tray, he filled their cups and left them to breath a bit. Raidou stared at the jounin a moment before letting an anxious breath, willing to chance things he asked.

“Will you at least answer one question?”

“Depends on what it is, but you can try.”

Smirking at the man’s statement. Raidou asked.

“Is that the only place you're hurt?”

“I’m not hurt and if you're referring to me having more bruises, yes I have more and no their not as bad as the one on my face.”

Raidou sighed, but nodded his head as he took off his mask.

“Alright...Is...Is there a reason you're not telling me about this?”

“Yes.”

“Are you...Safe?”

Genma snorted.

“Safe? That’s a lame ass question even for you hawk. I’m a ninja, we’re never safe. But I guess I get what you're really asking and the answer would be yes.”

“Okay.”

Genma smirked upon hearing the resignation in the man’s voice.

“So...How was patrol?”

“Boring.”

“Isn’t it.”

Chuckling Raidou handed the jounin his cup of tea before taking his own.

“What did you do today?”

Knowing that the ANBU wasn’t trying to get answers about his bruises, Genma told him what he could.

“Well I got to lecture some dumb ass about how to file paperwork correctly. That was loads of fun.”

The dry tone of voice has Raidou chuckling.

“Why were you helping someone file reports?”

Genma sighed. “I lost a bet.”

Laughing Raidou asked. “I see...And have we learned our lessons about betting against others?”

“No.”

Snorting at the man’s stubbornness. Raidou tried another approach.

“Was the bet worth the punishment of losing.”

“No.”

Nodding his head Raidou asked.

“So why did your lost bet revolve around you helping someone file reports?”

Genma sighed. “Cause I was stupid...Honestly hawk I swear I could have made that jump.”

“Jump?”

The jounin nodded his head before taking a sip of his tea. resting his tea cup securely between his hands in his lap, Genma continued.

“Yeah, totally could have made it...I think he cheated.”

Shaking his head Raidou dared to ask.

“Why were you competing...In some kind of jumping competition?”

Genma tilted his head a bit before saying.

“Dude if I won I wouldn’t have to do half of my workload.”

“And now?”

Genma made a pained face. Chuckling Raidou asked.

“How bad?”

“He has no mercy.”

Chuckling Raidou shook his head as he took a drink of his tea.

“Still worth it huh?”

“Go screw yourself.”

“Rather screw you.”

Genma snorted before laughing. “I’d like that too.”

The pair smiled at each other a moment before Genma came out of his stupor to ask.

“So when’s your next mission, anything good?”

Snorting at his lovers attempts to get tidbits of information Raidou replied.

“Soon and no.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Treason.”

Genma sighed. “So lame.”

Shaking his head Raidou continued to enjoy his tea with his lover, bantering back and forth with each other until the ANBU sighed and regretfully said.

“I have to go soon.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm. Meeting my team to go over specifics.”

“Ah...Well that sounds about as much fun as a kick to the balls.”

Raidou smirked. “I’d rather be here.”

“I’m pretty sure anyone would rather be here than getting a kick to the balls. Unless they were a woman, but yeah I’d rather you were here too.”

Snorting as he set his tea aside. Raidou leaned over and chastely kissed the jounin, pulling back he reached out and gently stroked the man’s badly bruised cheek.

“Be careful ne?”

“I will. You too.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Genma nodded and waited patiently for the sounds of the ANBU to have left before pulling his hitae up. Sighing he glanced down into his tea before muttering.

“Stupid ANBU and their rules.”

His hand came up and brushed his cheek only for him to wince. He let his hand fall back to his lap before muttering.

“Stupid asshole ANBU using me as a punching bag.”

 

*******************************

 

As weeks slowly turned to months, Genma and Raidou fell into a pattern of sorts. The ANBU would stop by the jounins apartment to see if he was home from his own missions and if he was they would have tea and make plans to see each other.

If he wasn’t Raidou would leave a small note for the jounin to find, normally something along the lines of ‘interesting socks you have’. Harmless gestures implying he had been snooping in the man’s belongings. They both knew it was a lie, Raidou wasn’t the type to go through another person's belongings and Genma wasn’t the type to care if he did. This simple banter between them made their reunions all the better and allowed them to talk about something other than missions.

It was after yet another few weeks since his last attempt to have the hokage change his mind about Genma that Raidou dared to bring it up again. Raidou bowed before the hokage along side his team. They’d received their orders for their latest mission. Kakashi dismissed them, but Raidou lingered. Kakashi tilted his head at him, but Raidou shook his head before directing his attention to the hokage.

“Sir, may I have a word?”

The hokage nodded his head before waving a hand at Kakashi, the ANBU captain nodded and disappeared like the rest of his team already had. Alone with the hokage, Raidou sighed.

“Sir, I don’t mean to be bothersome, but-”

“This is about Genma.”

Raidou nodded his head. The hokage gave him an appraising look before nodding his head.

“About your request for full disclosure.”

“Yes.”

The hokage’s gaze slowly drifted to stare out his windows.

“I understand that you have grown very close with Genma. Even your team has had nothing, but praise for the man.”

Raidou smiled beneath his mask.

“But I am afraid I cannot change my decision just yet...There are still lingering doubts in my mind...I am sorry Raidou my decision stands.”

Raidou’s heart sunk, but he forced himself to bow.

“Hai hokage-sama.”

The third hokage looked at the bowed man before taking a pull of his pipe.

“Perhaps we can speak more of this when you return...I have already assigned Genma a mission and should he do well I might be willing to make concessions. Think of it as a test of sorts, this mission could very well prove his intent to me. You are not to tell him of this though.”

Raidou’s heart started pounding in his chest at the news.

“O-Of course sir. I won't tell him anything.”

The hokage nodded his head.

“Good. You are dismissed. You may come and speak with me when you return and I will inform you of his progress.”

Raidou bowed once more before leaving the hokage to his duties. He felt lighter than he had in a long time, knowing that at the very least they were being given a chance. Now all he had to do was make sure that Genma behaved himself on whatever mission he was being sent on.

 

***********************

 

Genma glanced up from his pack he was organizing and smiled when he saw hawk walk in.

“Hey, good timing I-”

“Gave a mission I know.”

Genma gave the man a funny look.

“How the hell do you know?”

Smirking beneath his mask, Raidou supplied.

“I spoke with the hokage today about...Us. He’s willing to talk to me about our relationship when I return from my mission, consequentially he told me you had a mission and would be away as well.”

Genma smirked. “Ah, well then, what should I pack for the desert?”

Chuckling Raidou replied. “Sunscreen.”

Genma thought a moment before shrugging.

“Thought I might get a tan.”

“We burn.”

Genma smirked. “I think that’s just from a lack of trying, I’m sure were capable of tanning.”

Shaking his head, Raidou told his lover.

“When you come home looking like a lobster I’m not helping you put lotion on.”

Genma smirked. “Liar. Just think of spreading nice cold lotion all over my NAKED body.”

Raidou smiled, Genma sure knew how to play him.

“I’ll apply it to your cock.”

Genma laughed. “Just the important bits right?”

“Right.”

Shaking his head Genma finished zipping up his pack before tucking it away.

“Well that’s all done. So when do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

Genma tilted his head. “Huh. Same here.”

Raidou nodded his head. “Do you know how long your mission is?”

Genma shook his head. “Nope, not a clue.”

“Same.”

“So...See you when I see you?”

The ANBU chuckled. “Something like that.”

Genma grinned as he walked over to the ANBU and wrapped his arms around the masked man. Whispering to the ANBU Genma said.

“Do I get something special if I beat you home?”

Raidou inclined his head. “Something special?”

“Mmhmm.”

“The only thing I can think of is your own hand...Since I won't be here.”

Genma laughed and pulled back to smack the man’s chest plate.

“Ha ha....Asshole. fine, but if you come here when you get back. First thing. I might have a surprise for you.”

Raidou chuckled. “Surprise huh?”

Genma nodded his head.“Yep. Just have to wait and see.”

Raidou nodded his head. “I believe I can manage that.”

“Good.”

Genma spun around and waved his arm in the air.

“Show yourself out lover I’m tired, I need my beauty sleep if I’m going to fry under the desert sun.”

Chuckling Raidou shook his head as he made his way to the window. Sometimes he couldn’t believe what went through that man’s mind.


	11. who's behind the mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raidou and genma have both departed on their newest missions, raidou's isn't going so well though. separated from his team, the anbu is struggling to deal with his enemies and not get himself killed. the thought of returning home to genma keeps him going long enough for help to arrive. the aftermath of this day will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally done. this is it folks, the last chapter and its technically a short one. most of my chapters range from 5-7 thousand words, but this one is only like 3,800. small, but this is where the story had to end so it ended. i hope you all enjoyed the story as much as i did. 
> 
> thank you once more to the person responsible for giving me the prompt. LeonDesdichard, i hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> thanks to all of you who left me comments and kudos, its a real help to know what people think. as of right now im only writing and updating one story while i work on others. as heavy as my fiction workload is right now, im not opposed to receiving prompts as it tends to give me a boost to my writing. that said, i cannot guarantee that i will pick your prompt to write about. i hope to write many more stories in the future so stick around and see what i do.

Raidou wasn’t sure when exactly the mission went sideways, but it seemed that once it started tilting that way it went fast. He could hear the distant sounds of more battles going on, his teammates dealing with their own enemies. He could only hope that they would all make it through this. Raidou wanted nothing more than to go and help them, but at the moment he had his hands full. He’d just managed to down an opponent, getting the upper hand and with a sharp twist he cracked the nin’s neck.

Letting the corpse fall to the ground below him. Panting he glanced around, searching for the other ninja he knew were there. He’d lost track of them while dealing with the man and now he found himself at a distinct disadvantage. A sharp whistling sound had him twisting away, narrowly avoiding a group of senbon which plunked into the tree behind him. Glaring at the woman who was smiling at him he called out.

“If you give in I will be lenient.”

She laughed at him as she fingered a kunai.

“Will you now? And should I be lenient if you do the same?”

“I’m not going to give in.”

she sighed.

“What a pity, I kinda wanted to see your face when you realized I wasn’t going to show you mercy. I do love the sight of men begging while knelt down at my feet.”

Raidou glared at the woman.

“You're not going to get out of this forest alive.”

She laughed once more.

“Oh honey, it's not me that’s going to die. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings.”

Raidou’s eyes widened as he spun around, he’d been talking to a clone. The forceful blow sent him hurtling into another tree, his ribs buckling under the strength of his opponent’s blow. Raidou gasped as the air was forced out of him, his back slamming into the tree trunk.  As he slumped to the nearest branch below coughing, Raidou tried to get his bearings. He knew the enemy would be coming and the sooner he moved the better. Still his vision swam as his chest tightened from his inability to inhale deeply enough for his strained system.

“See darling, I told you so.”

Sluggishly he lifted his head to see the woman smiling down at him. A long blade in her hand, glinting in the sunlight.

_ this can't be it, this can't be how I die...Genma, I have to return to Genma. _

Raidou was able to twist to the side, barely dodging the fatal blow, the sword dug into the armor plating, getting caught up in the thick armor and only managing to nick him instead of sever his limb off. With all his strength Raidou kicked out at the woman, sending her sprawling backwards.

Grunting he ripped the blade from his armor and with what little energy he had left rose to his feet, swaying against the tree where he leaned back against it for support. His lungs were tight, still refusing to cooperate, the small stream of air he was getting wasn’t enough to let his body respond as it needed too. For the moment he was defenseless.

Still Raidou refused to back down, running down the length of the tree he raised the woman’s blade intent on using it against her. She twisted in time to see him and with little pause kicked him in the stomach, sending him back to the surface of the tree branch they were fighting on. Grunting Raidou lost his grip on the weapon he’d stolen and it fell to the ground below. Raising his head, Raidou glared at the woman as she sauntered forward.

“I warned you honey...Nothing good was going to come of this.”

She tsked him before leaping forward, Raidou tensed prepared for a blow, only to jerk backwards when the woman slammed into him and straddled his chest. Her knee’s locking his arms at his side. She smiled down at him now that he was trapped beneath her.

“Now honey, why don’t we get a little more acquainted with one another? I’m sure you're a fine specimen under all this armor, what’s say we take this ugly mask off.”

Raidou struggled against the woman’s hold, but her knees were digging into the pressure points in his elbows. Leaving his arms limp to his commands. Jerking his hips in an attempt to throw her off of him did little besides make her giggle. Growling he stopped his useless struggle. A little breathless Raidou warned the woman.

“Remove my mask and you’ll not live to tell what you saw.”

She smiled coyly at him.

“Oh honey you’d have to live long enough to get revenge now wouldn’t you? Nope, fraid not. I’m just gonna have a little fun here and then I’ll slit your throat. How’s that sound?”

“Fuck you.”

She snorted as she rolled her eyes at his response.

“What a brute. That’s not how you talk to a lady.”

Raidou growled as the kunoichi reached for his mask. Her fingers finding the clips easily enough and began the process of unlatching the only barrier between him and her. Right before she could finish the final latch a surprising thing happened.

Though he had hoped for his teammates to come to his aid since he was apparently unable to save himself at this point in time. Raidou wasn’t prepared when instead of his teammates a giant swarm of bats descended on them, biting and squeaking at the woman who began to scream and wave her arms in some attempt to get the nuisance creatures away from herself.

For some reason the creatures didn’t bite at Raidou once, it was easy to see that the woman was enduring all their fury. Grinning beneath his mask, Raidou had just gotten one of his arms free when all of the sudden the woman was yanked off of him, a line of chakra wire wrapped around her throat, dragging her down the length of the tree branch.

Rolling to his feet, Raidou turned to see who was taking care of the woman who had attacked him. He tilted his head when he saw the ANBU across from him, the man’s gloved hands were pulling the wire closer to himself, preventing the struggling woman from trying to escape.

Without a single moment of hesitation, the ANBU yanked solidly on the cord at an angle and snapped the woman’s neck. Her body going still immediately, with the threat dead, the ANBU dropped the wire and looked up at Raidou. A bat came and landed on the nin’s shoulder, the man glanced at it before looking back at Raidou.

“Told you they came in handy.”

Raidou’s eyes widened. “ge-”

“Shh, we're not alone.”

Still stunned beyond belief. Raidou dumbly nodded at his masked lover. The man walked across the tree branch until he stood before him, looking up at Raidou, the man said.

“Surprise.”

Raidou chuckled at the audacity of his lover. “Your crazy.”

Genma shrugged.

“Probably, but you love me anyways. Come on, we should find out if my captain found yours.”

Nodding Raidou turned to follow after his lover, only to reach forward and grasp his lover's wrist stilling him a moment.

“Who trained you?”

Genma glanced back and with an amused voice.

“Your asshole of a captain. C’mon, we can talk later.”

Shaking his head, Raidou let the man’s wrist go and followed after him to seek out his team. They were going to have a lot to talk about when they got home. That was for damned sure.

It took a while, but they eventually came across Asuma and Kurenai, the latter leaning against a tree, her leg being wrapped by her lover. They both tensed until they saw the familiar face of their teammate Raidou. They looked towards the unknown ANBU before looking back to Raidou.

“Who?”

“Hey guys...Miss me?”

Their eyes widened before they looked to Raidou once more. He sighed and nodded his head.

“Before you ask I have no idea and both him and our captain are in deep shit.”

“Hey now, why am I in trouble?”

Raidou cast a glare at his lover. “For lying.”

Genma tilted his head before shrugging.

“Just so you know you can seek revenge on my behalf now. The one giving me bruises was wolf...In case you were still wondering.”

Raidou snorted.

“You're both in trouble, ratting him out after the fact isn’t going to save you now.”

Genma sighed before turning his attention to the still stunned couple before him.

“So...How bad is your leg?”

Kurenai blinked a few times before nodding her head.

“Uh...Yeah, um bear has it under control.”

The man nodded his head as he finished tying the bandage.

“She’ll need stitches, but it’ll hold till we get somewhere safer.”

Raidou nodded his head.

“Good. Do you need help getting her out of here?”

Asuma shook his head.

“No I’ve got her. Have you seen our captain?”

Raidou snorted. “No, if I had you’d be hearing cursing about now.”

Asuma chuckled as he helped his lover up, she leaned heavily against him.

“I’m sure he knows you're coming for him.”

“He better.”

The ANBU groused, Raidou turned to Genma and asked.

“Where’s your team?”

The ANBU tilted his head before mentioning.

“Just me and one other.”

“What?”

Genma nodded his head.

“I don’t think we were even supposed to cross paths...This was a training exercise for me.”

The hokage’s words rang in Raidou’s head. ‘ a test of sorts’. Sighing Raidou asked.

“Who brought you out here?”

Genma looked at his lover curiously before saying.

“Uh...His name or-”

“His mask.”

Came the abrupt interjection by his lover. Sighing Genma held up his hands.

“Alright alright sheesh...Bison.”

Raidou tilted his head. “Bison.”

Genma nodded.

“Are you sure?”

Genma glanced towards Asuma and nodded.

“Dude I know what a fuckin bison looks like, why are you all so surprised?”

They sighed collectively. Genma glanced between them all before asking.

“Uh is it bad?”

“No...Just...Odd.”

“Okay? How odd?”

Asuma glanced to Raidou before shrugging his shoulders. Raidou sighed before telling his lover.

“If it is who we think it is, then-”

“That is enough hawk.”

They all turned to see wolf and the aforementioned bison walk through the foliage. Raidou scowled at the man.

“Why did-”

The man held up his hand before glancing towards Kurenai.

“Are you alright tiger?”

She nodded. “A few stitches and I’ll be right as rain sir.”

The man nodded his head. “Good.”

Glancing back towards the silently fuming hawk, the man smirked beneath his mask.

“Now as to what I’m doing out here or why I am with your little love bird, I am responsible for all of you am I not?”

“Yes.” Raidou grit out through clenched teeth.

“Then it should be only fitting that I test someone who the hokage feels could be...A unique asset to our elite group. A personal favor if you will.”

Raidou snorted.

“Bullshit, this was always about whether or not he could be trusted with my identity.”

Genma glanced between the two men, he’d never seen hawk so angry. Stepping forward he placed his hand gently on the man’s arm, hawk glanced towards him before looking back towards bison.

“So did he pass your little test?”

Wolf shook his head, causing them all to tense.

“Honestly hawk, settle down. Even if he doesn’t pass he’s in the know now, you’ll be able to take your mask off with him.”

Raidou’s tense shoulders slumped upon hearing the news. He wouldn’t have to hide around Genma any more. Raidou glanced to his lover when the man suddenly asked.

“Uh just out of curiosity did I really suck that bad?”

Bison snorted.

“You were fine, you have plenty to learn just like anyone starting out in ANBU. There’s no reason why you can't be one of us. I will report my findings to the hokage upon our return.”

Glancing towards Raidou the man added.

“Congratulations, he passed.”

Bison twisted and patted wolf on the shoulder.

“He’s your problem now.”

Wolf sighed. “This is for the clay incident isn’t it?”

Came the droll response from the ANBU captain. Bison shook his head.

“And the fence, and the wall, and the medical instruments...Do you want me to continue?”

Wolf sighed. “I like it better when you're stuck in konoha and I’m miles away from you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

Turning to the rest of them bison nodded his head.

“Come on, we have a long ways home. The enemies taken care of, pick up your shit and get walking.”

The ANBU nodded and slowly fell in line. Genma was walking at a sedate pace beside Raidou when he whispered.

“What did he mean I’m his problem now?”

Raidou glanced towards his lover and smirked beneath his mask.

“Means you're on our team.”

Genma’s head jerked up to look at him.

“Seriously?”

Chuckling Raidou nodded.

“But I mean....We’re together isn’t that like against the rules or something?”

Raidou chuckled before gesturing to his two teammates in front of him. Bear was helping tiger along, the woman still leaning heavily on the stronger man.

“Their together.”

Genma looked to the pair before saying.

“Son of a bitch...Why didn’t anyone tell me I could be on your team?”

Shaking his head Raidou informed the man.

“Because you had to get admittance into the rank first.”

Upon saying that Raidou turned a glower onto the two men that were at the front of their little procession. Noticing his lovers ire, Genma snorted.

“He wasn’t too bad ya know.”

Raidou glanced down to him. “Who? Bison?”

“Fuck no, he’s a fuckin lunatic. I meant wolf.”

Chuckling Raidou wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulders and pulled him close as they walked.

“Well wolf just became your boss and bison is the boss of all of us. So you get to deal with them now until you either retire or die.”

“Such the romantic. You really know how to turn a guy on.”

Chuckling Raidou informed his lover.

“Also you're going to have hell to pay once were home.”

Genma whined before asking.

“Are you at least going to hurt wolf first? He left bruises...Hurt him first.”

Snorting at the man’s peas. Raidou replied.

“Oh I’ll hurt him, just not right away...That way he doesn’t know when to expect it.”

Genma sighed. “Are you going to do that with me?”

“No, but I can't say aloud what I’m going to do to you because it might make my teammates and bison very uncomfortable to know about our sex life.”

Genma stood up straighter upon hearing that.

“Oh...Is this kinky?”

Leaning down to whisper into the man’s ear, Raidou told him.

“You're going to need a new word to describe what I’m going to do to you.”

Genma shuddered against his lovers body.

“Gods...Okay...Sure sounds awesome...Cant wait.”

Chuckling Raidou pulled the man along with him, smirking beneath his mask at the fact that he’d made the man aroused. The tent in the man’s pants telling him all he needed to know about how Genma felt about his future ‘punishment’.

 

********************

 

As soon as they arrived in konoha, tiger was sent to the hospital her lover bear going along with her. The rest of them reported to the hokage. Standing before the man Genma and Raidou could only listen as both wolf and bison informed the man of Genma’s progress and how he was fit to be in ANBU.  Genma was surprised to hear all the nice things they had to say about him, since he’d spent the last many months being told he sucked. Still as soon as the men were done and bison had left did Genma have to face the hokage.

“You may remove your mask Genma”

Nodding, he reached up and unclasped it. He held the mask gently to his side and waited to hear what the man’s verdict would be.

“After hearing what both wolf and bison have to say about your progress and dedication to preparing for the rigors of being an ANBU, I have decided that you will make a great addition to wolfs team.”

The hokage glanced to the wolf ANBU and nodded. The ANBU turned to Genma and reached up to unclasp his mask. Genma felt his heart pounding as he waited to see who was behind the mask, his first glimpse of the secret identity of an ANBU. When the mask fell Genma couldn’t help but smile. Kakashi raised a brow at him.

“What?”

“Explains a lot.”

“Oh?” The man questioned curiously.

“You're incredibly smart, fast, and strong.”

Kakashi tilted his head before nodding.

“And your a dick.”

Kakashi smirked. “Welcome to the team.”

Genma nodded. “Thanks...Captain.”

Kakashi chuckled before turning to the hokage.

“I’ll inform the others of my team about his official placement among us.”

The hokage nodded his head before all eyes went to Genma as he asked.

“Who are they? Or do I have to wait for them to tell me?”

Smirking Kakashi shook his head.

“I’m sure you’ve met them before, though you wouldn’t know it. Tiger is Kurenai yuhi and bear is Asuma sarutobi”

Genma thought a moment before nodding his head.

“Okay...Cool.”

Smirking Kakashi informed Genma.

“Go get some rest...We’ll be back to training in a day or so.”

Genma nodded his head, not bothering to argue with the man about how that was all he had been doing lately. With a bow to the hokage the silver haired ninja disappeared.

“Genma.”

The ninja turned to face his hokage and nodded.

“Yes hokage-sama.”

“I am pleased with your progress and look forward to seeing you grow in your team. Be mindful of your actions as you represent the best of the best in our great village.”

With a smile the hokage added.

“Go and see who you’ve been so close with these past few months. I am sure the wait was worth it, you two have grown quite close to each other and I would be remiss to keep you here longer.”

Genmas smile was beaming as he nodded.

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.”

Turning to look at hawk, Genma smirked and said.

“Gonna take me home?”

Hawk nodded, wrapping his arms around the man’s chest they disappeared in a flash of smoke leaving the hokage alone in his office. The third smiled to himself as he sat back in his chair, blowing out a puff of smoke.

“What a pair...Now if only Kakashi could find happiness for himself.”

 

*******************************

 

When the smoke cleared and they were standing inside his apartment, Genma pulled back away from the ANBU.

“You realize that now I can see your place.”

The man laughed.

“I know and you will. I just figured that it was best to bring you here instead of my place.”

Genma nodded his head before taking a deep breath.

“So...You going to take off that damn mask for the last time for me?”

Raidou smirked and nodded.

“Sure you don’t want to put on a blindfold?”

“Fuck you, take that thing off or I’m going to get inventive on how to remove it.”

Chuckling Raidou nodded his head and held up his hands in surrender. A moment later his hands drifted up to the clasps on the mask and unfastened them. Holding the mask that was now completely loose to his face, Raidou asked.

“You ready?”

Genma swallowed and nodded his head. “Yeah...I’m ready.”

Smirking Raidou slowly pulled his hands down, the mask along side them. As soon as his face was revealed he focused on Genma’s reaction. The man was stalk still as he blinked and stared at him. Swallowing Raidou asked.

“Are you alright Genma?”

“What’s your name?”

Puzzled by the question as he was sure that Genma recognized him as a person around town, Raidou said his name in a confused voice.

“Raidou namiashi.”

Genma smirked up at him before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“Genma?”

“You’ll always be my ANBU, even though I know your name now. You’ll always be the asshole who brought me home.”

Raidou smiled as he wrapped his arms around the jounin.

“You’ll always be a loud mouthed smart ass jounin, even though your ANBU now.”

Genma laughed against his neck. “I’ve waited so long to know you.”

Raidou nodded his head. “I know, I’m sorry”

Genma shook his head, pulling back he smiled up at the man.

“Don’t be sorry you jackass, I’m just glad I could catch up to you. You can't leave me behind anymore.”

Chuckling Raidou nodded his head. “No I cannot.”

Genma smiled up at the man.

“I can't wait to tell you all the shit Kakashi put me through”

Raidou raised an eyebrow at him. “Why?”

“Cause I want to see you punch the bastard. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to tell you when you asked about the bruises? I hated it Raidou, I hated lying to you and not being able to tell you that the son of a bitch roughing me up was your captain...But as much of an asshole as he is sometimes, he managed to make it so we could be together...So I guess I owe him.”

Raidou smirked.

“Even if you do, I can still punch him for lying to me. I told him never to touch you again.”

Genma’s eyes lit up. “Your amazing.”

Chuckling Raidou shook his head.

“Come on, I still have to punish you before I make time to deal with him.”

Genma’s eyes widened as he was yanked by his wrist by the ANBU towards his bedroom.

“Grab your hitae.”

“why?”

Came the puzzled question from the jounin, Raidou paused and glanced over his shoulder to smirk devilishly at him.

“You wanted kinky I’ll give you kinky.”

Genma smiled as he let the man drag him towards his bedroom.

“What else do you have back here?”

Genma frowned a moment before saying.

“I got ninja wire back there.”

“Good, we’ll need it.”

Laughing Genma dared to ask. “what are you going to do to me?”

Raidou turned and with a salacious grin said.

“Everything.”

Genma smiled and dutifully followed along a happy grin on his face.

“I’m cool with that.”

“Good, cause your not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Genma’s grin got wider.

“Is that a threat?”

“A promise.”


End file.
